Happier Times
by PsychicEmbrace
Summary: The summary isn't that great, neither is the title, but the idea is a Human and a Gardevoir travel around the world and eventually discover they have feelings stronger than they thought for each other. They also realize just exactly how cruel the world can be at times, especially in the Pokemon world.Enjoy and thanks for reading! HumanXGardevoir- non Lemon !Rewriting in progress.!
1. The Homefront

***Joseph, A Ralts and Serenade walk into a new room***

**Joseph: Huh. This place looks nice!**

**Ralts: I love the smell of construction...**

**Joseph: Oh yeah... I forgot to shower last night.**

**Serenade: Joseph!**

**Ralts: Uhh, who is this?**

**Joseph: Her name is Serenade, she's a Latias.**

**Serenade: Yeah I meant to ask, why am I here?**

**Joseph: Well I'm new here and only have two characters, and that would be boring!**

**Ralts: So... You moved all the way across the world, yet you didn't know what you agreed to?**

***Serenade and Ralts trade dumb-looks***

**Serenade: Leap before you think!**

**Joseph: Right, anyway you might want to cover your ears.**

**Serenade: Why?**

***Joseph pulls out a gun and shoots the fourth wall***

**Joseph: Sorry, now then, I don't own Pokemon, only the OC's.**

**Ralts: He also does not own any of the music involved, even though I LOVE that song.**

**Serenade: Like me I guess... Wait, does she have a name?**

**Ralts: Yeah, do I?**

**Joseph: Just read, enjoy readers, I hope you enjoy my first story!**

**The Homefront (Intro)**

*Recording log*

My name is Joseph Marello, and I am a soldier. I am only 14 years old and I faked my way into the Airforce. Why would I tell you this? Because I want someone to remember me for when I die, maybe for not the good in me, but the bad in me, either way is fine. *sigh* I really don't know what to expect when I get home, a hero's welcome or another hell, but this message is to reflect if I perish for whatever reason. Hey, Sarah, if you are listening to this, I might be dead or they just caught me for illegal service, but whatever the case is I still love you, even if you ignored me for another guy, still I care. Don't hate me for that though. Jason is a good guy, I just wish I got the chance to compete, but he still would've been better for you. If this is all a surprise to you, well it should be. I'm probably dead; none of this matters anyway, just don't blame yourself or Jason. I chose the way I reacted, and that isn't your fault. Ok I'm running out of time, I love you both, keep your life afloat and I will watch you from hell probably, small probability of me going to heaven, but I will see you on the other side. Jason, you take care of her ok? Good luck, Private Marello out.

*end log*

I sat in my room in the barracks listening to that message over and over again. I've been doing that for hours since I found out the war was declared over. The pain of losing fellow soldiers would stop, but the pain of seeing what could have been everyday will start to haunt me again. I stood up and walked over to my bed. I reached under it and pulled a photo out of my family before I left. A Pokémon egg was in the middle and I was holding it, my parents on the left and Sarah with Jason on the right. We were all smiling holding the egg. I felt a tear in my eye drop as I would see everyone again very soon, maybe the egg hatched. I took out my pass that said "UH-60 transport number: 23-46"

Then the loud speaker announced the first departure.

"Attention all soldiers for the UH-60 11-2 please grab your belongings and head into the airfield, we will see you back in Regalia."

Regalia… I haven't heard the home front's name in days. Then I heard the loudspeaker again.

"Private Marello please report to Hangar 1. Bring your belongings with you." I took a long look at my quarters and grabbed my bag and left. I passed all my friend's quarters, or at least what they used to be. All of them are dead, some in body bags some part of the sand, as in they got blown to bits, or disintegrated. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a close friend's dog tag, the only thing left of her.

_…Angela… You wanted to see this day… The least I can do is keep the last thing that was once part of you…_ She was an engineer in my company. She was also my co-pilot in our attack chopper, we were deployed often into combat zones to assist troops, and every combat mission was almost a sure victory because we were always in perfect sync. The skies were always under our control because of our air force. She was killed when I got sick. I had a fever of some sort and a sub-pilot took my place for the time. Before she left she came to my quarters and gave me a long kiss, promising she'd return… Obviously, that never happened. Her death was only made known to high officials and me… Recalling it is painful, so I will just leave it out; anyway the only thing they gave me was a charred dog tag, nothing more, nothing less.

I turned into the hangar and was greeted by and officer.

"Good afternoon Private." He said. I saluted.

"Sir!" I yelled in reply.

"At ease soldier, we have one last assignment for you." He said.

"What would you have me do sir?" I asked.

"The pilot for the next flight is not able to fly; we need you to fly it home. Can you do that?" He said. I opened my eyes wide.

"Of course sir, which one am I flying?" I asked. He pointed to the medium-sized chopper outside on the helipad.

"The UH-60 Blackhawk, you know how to use it?" He asked.

"Yes, I will get started on the prep work." I ran over to the chopper and examined it. It looked bulky on the outside, but was really compact on the inside. I loaded my things into a case in the back of the helicopter, I left it open for the guys coming with me. I sat myself on the pilot's side and waited. Then five soldiers came toward the chopper, 2 girls, 3 guys, but I was busy to pay attention to them. It wasn't until one of the girls I noticed was looking at my photo with me.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just wanted to see what you were focused on." She said. I put my hand over my face in my sorrow. I missed them, but did they miss me? Did the egg hatch already and I didn't even see it?

"It's fine really; get your gear secured and hop in back." I said. She came back a minute later and opened the door to the co-pilot's side. I stopped her.

"Aren't you a medic?" I asked.

"Well, I have flown one of these once so I thought you could use some company." She said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Fair enough… What's your name?" I asked nervously. She looked at me with her whole face for the first time; I saw a massive scar on her left cheek.

"Erin Lockheart, I was a company's medic." She paused and I asked a question out of instinct.

"Was? Aren't these your guys? This is your squad right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm the last of our squad, these guys just happen to be on the same flight with me." Damn, how do I respond? She continued, "We were in a battle in the canyon, it was an ambush, and we slowly just fell down one by one until an Apache saved our asses." I thought… I can remember that mission, I had that with Angela and only one survivor made it out alive, but I won't tell her.

"Damn, I'm so sorry." I said. She tapped my shoulder again and looked me square in the eyes.

"I heard about you, and your division. I also heard rumors about your co-pilot's fate." I felt tears sting my eyes; I refused to let them out.

I sighed, "Yeah. What did you hear?"

"How your division was all listed K.I.A. about how you were the last one as well." She must've noticed my patch that said: Division 34 Airborne Support.

"What did you hear about my co-pilot, Erin?" I had a serious tone; I wanted to know if she knew everything. She scratched her head.

"How she went down in combat and never came back. That is all I know. I'm sorry for her… Marello is your last name?" She poked my tag.

"Yeah, Joseph Marello." I said. I looked back and the men gave me a thumbs up. As I began to turn the key the Officer came over and wanted to talk with me again.

"Yes sir?" I stepped out of the Blackhawk.

"Son, the war may be over, but I do NOT want to lay our guard down until we get back home." He said with a serious tone.

"What are you suggesting sir?" I asked. He led me out to the next hanger and opened the door. I pointed at my old Apache helicopter.

"Would you be willing to escort with that?" I nodded quickly and Erin stood beside me. I looked at her and pointed at my bird.

"That's my girl. MY chopper." I said with pride. She nodded and turned to the Officer.

"Sir, who will pilot our chopper?" He grinned.

"Oh we have a special purpose for your chopper. It will be the radio chopper." He said with a grin.

"A radio chopper sir?" I asked.

"A chopper that will play music and broadcast to the rest of you on a channel." I liked that idea. We all went to our choppers and mine was wheeled out. I climbed into the familiar cabin and switched on the rotors. They started out slow and began to hum at an ear-soothing pace for me.

"Angela, remember to keep flares on standby…" I realized I was talking to myself, as if Angela was still here. I shook it out of my mind and switched on the channel on my headset. I wiped a tear from my red eyes and messed up my black hair.

"Stalker 1 is ready for escort. I'm airborne now." I lifted the helicopter in the air and hovered waiting for the 5 Blackhawks and 2 other Apaches to join me. The radio started buzzing with traffic.

"Stalker 2 is up."

"Warhorse 1, 2, 4, and five are up, pick it up Warhorse three! Home is waiting!"

"Stalker 3 here I'm a little rusty with the controls and I'm going to take a lap around the base while Warhorse 3 stops sleeping." I responded.

"Roger that Stalker 3, come back around"

"This is Warhorse 3, we are airborne, let's go home." I called Stalker 3 back.

"Roger that Stalker 1, we are in formation. On your go."

I started over the ocean toward the direction of home. I looked to the left and right, all choppers were in formation. Erin was in the nearest chopper and waved to me when she saw me. I waved back and then I heard someone on the radio.

"Hey all you men in the air this is 22.8 your one and only airborne radio station in the ocean. We will be taking care of you until we land so sit back and enjoy the music. Our first song was requested by Sgt. Smith who wanted 'Take a Walk' by Passion Pit! Enjoy everyone."

I heard Stalker 3 yell over the radio. "HELL YEAH SMITH I LOVE THIS SONG!" then Smith, wherever he was responded, "I KNOW MAN, THIS IS MY JAM, EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE SONG!"

The song started to play and Stalker 3 did a barrel roll when it started…

_All these kinds of places_

_Make it seem like its been ages…_

I spoke over the radio.

"Yo Stalker 3 I am sure you can barrel roll better. Let me show how it's done!" I grabbed the stick and yanked it left the right really fast. I quickly flipped over and upright in less than a second. He responded,

"Hey, if I hit you with a tracer dart, I take lead. Deal?" I responded.

"Good luck catching me." I gained speed and he dropped behind me. I started weaving back and forth between choppers. I saw dart fly by me, narrowly missing me. I listened to the song some more…

_ But then my partner called_

_To say the pension funds were gone…_

_We made some bad investments…_

_Now the accounts are over drawn…_

_I took a walk…_

He was right on top of me so I decided to try something. I killed my speed and did a barrel roll right, he went flying past and I shot a tracer dart on his chopper. I heard his alarm go off, he radioed.

"Damn dude! You are the legendary Division 34 pilot after all!" He said. I was confused, the legendary division 34 pilot? What the hell did that mean?

"What do you mean, 'legendary'?" I asked.

"You were the master of the air. We call you legendary because after all your hell, you are still alive." Stalker 2 explained.

"If only I still had my co-pilot…" I said with a monotone.

"Hey man" Stalker 2 flew next to me and looked at me through his window, "Things happen, I'm sorry, how did she die anyway?" I shut my mouth and told him the standard response.

"I don't want to talk about it. Two minutes to homeland coast." I shouted over the radio. I heard cheers and talking as the small coastline became visible.

"Descending crew…" I said. Stalker 3 let me go first.

"After you, one." He said. I slowly touched down on the helipad and I saw mobs of people cheering and hugging loved ones as they exited the choppers. I jumped out of my chopper and looked for my family and friends, but saw no one. Erin came beside me and got my attention.

"Where are your folks?" She asked. I shifted nervously.

"I don't know… Where are they?" Then I saw a man with a sign that read, "Private Marello." I turned to Erin and pointed.

"I'm guessing that is them so… This is goodbye for now." I said. She shook my hand.

"We will see each other again. You take care of yourself ya hear?" she said with a grin. I smiled.

"Yeah you too, see you down the road, bye." She turned and vanished in the crowd. I walked over to the man in a suit.

"I am Private Joseph Marello." I said. He nodded.

"Please, step this way." I saw people in the crowd just staring at me with sad looks on their faces. What was going on? I followed the man into a room with three Officers. They told me to sit and relax.

"Mr. Marello, welcome back." The middle one stood up and said. I stood up and saluted.

"Good to be back sir."

"At ease, you are home, no more protocol crap, ok?" He said. I sat down and asked a question.

"Why am I here? Where are my friends?" I asked. They shifted nervously.

"Son, I wish you didn't need to come home to this welcome, but watch this new video." My heart froze, what happened to them?

(video starts to play)

"This is Eric Howard with channel 4 news. Breaking story, a massive blaze has engulfed the neighborhood of Berwyn." I stood up and looked at the massive fire burning down the entire neighborhood. I saw my house on fire. I began to panic and shed tears.

"…officers at this point have confirmed at least five deaths…"

"…no…" I said quietly.

" 15 year old Jason Mckinley and Sarah Fairhaven were pronounced dead…"

"Oh my God…" I covered my face, fighting back various flashbacks.

"…two more confirmed dead are Mr. and Mrs. Marello…"

"Oh… no, no, no…" The officer came over and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry son…"

"…one casualty has not been recovered. It is suspected to be a Ralts, but just a young girl; we presume she is dead…"

"You haven't found that Pokémon yet?" I asked with small sobs.

"No, I'm so sorry. We have a small house where the old one once stood for you. We hope you can live on." He said as he handed me two keys. I just took them, too busy with emotions swirling in my head.

"Your car is outside, good luck Marello, may God bless you." I got up and left. The doors wouldn't open, I was already pissed so I took out a gun I "borrowed" from the armory and shattered the glass with a good swing. People looked and just watched quietly as I made my way to the parking lot. I didn't know what car was mine so I hit the lock button and a Ford Shelby GT500 beeped on front of him. Without admiring anything about it, he got in and sped away toward his "home".

**_(an hour later at his new home, normal POV)_**

I pulled up to the supposed house and unlocked the door. I stepped in and explored my house. I sat down on the couch and just let the memories flow through… one by one by one…

_**(flashback to 6**__**th**__** grade, Joseph and Sarah)**_

"So the girls are wondering "J" – that is what she called me, "…do you like any of them?" I did… I liked you, but you didn't see it, maybe you did but you didn't care.

"Well…kind of, but I think she's out of my league…" I said. She looked at me.

"Oh I doubt that, who? She asked with a smile. I blushed and looked away.

"You…" She was clearly not expecting that. She turned my head so I couldn't see her.

"Really J? I'm the one you like?" I couldn't tell if that was a voice of treason or she was just shocked.

"I'm sorry, I should've never told you, I'm alone, I will always be alone…" She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine with it, just…wow." At that point we left for our cars…

(Flashback ends)

"BUT SARAH I AM ALONE!" I yelled to myself. Another flash back started.

_**(Flashback Joseph and Sarah, Freshman, high school)**_

"…No that is not what I meant!" She was yelling with her dad in her car. I was sitting on the curb when I heard my name come up.

"…PEOPLE THINK WE ARE GOING OUT BECAUSE WE CARPOOL! BUT WE'RE NOT!"

"What?" I asked from a distance. She never responded.

(Flashback ends)

"And that… was the last thing I heard from you." I said. I wanted to blind my sorrow with rage, but it didn't help, I just let the tears flow out. After I finished draining my eyes out of tears, I turned off all the lights in my two story house. I lay down on the seemingly bouncy mattress and just went over everything that happened today. I got home from a long brutal war. Then a new war starts and that is moving on alone. That is what I hated… Alone… I didn't care that everyone died; it was the haunting echoes of those people and the silence when I screamed at myself. I rolled over and just let the darkness put me to sleep.

**Still here? Great! So whether or not you liked it, you made it to the end! I know, not exactly fun an Pokemon like yet, but these first few chapters will be background for primer and perspective. If you choose to stick around, great, but I understand if you don't. Thanks and I hope I enjoy me time here on this site!**

**Leave some reviews if you wish, just don't be downright cruel and such, if you hate the topic, don't read it right? I hope I did this right, according to guidelines, being my first submission and such, and I hope it goes well, thank you.**

**-"J"**

**Serenade: Ouch... That was an emotional start, don't ya think?**

**Joseph: Meh. It's how I am. **

**Ralts: That story was near impossible for me to read all the way through.**

**Serenade: Why?**

***Joseph and Ralts look at Serenade***

**Serenade: What? Am I supposed to know these things?**

**Ralts: I am only called the "feeling" Pokemon, does that give a reason?**

**Serenade: ...no?**

***Ralts jumps on Serenade's back***

**Serenade: GET OFF! OFF NOW! JOSEPH HELP ME!**

**Ralts: Maybe if you READ A BOOK other than yeah twinkies all day and NOT get fat somehow, you would know more about other Pokemon!**

***Joseph grabs a root-beer and watches the movie***

**Joseph: Well this may take a while, see you all later.**


	2. The War After the Battlefield

**Hey guys again. I'm releasing part two because they were both done before I joined this site. This is part two and is the last chapter of this very... COD-ish, warfarish, those are now words, intro.**

**Joseph: I hope this isn't too graphic.**

**Serenade: It might be, but I've read more graphic.**

**Ralts: You don't read... Anything...**

**Serenade: I read online fan-fics, like everyone here.**

**Ralts: Eh, I guess that counts. I meant in terms of books.**

**Joseph: Those square things we keep as decoration?**

**Ralts: Yeah... sure.**

**Serenade: So... When does she get a name? It is real boring just typing "Ralts"**

**Joseph: Very soon, you will see.**

***Serenade decides to steal Joseph's glasses***

**Joseph: Wait Serenade! Give those back!**

**Serenade: Only if you tell me her name!**

***They run out of the room, leaving Ralts alone.***

**Ralts: Well, looks like I need to do this.**

***Picks up chair with psychic powers and throws it through the fourth wall***

**Ralts: Readers and others, Joseph does not own Pokemon, only the OC's like...**

***distant*Joseph: SERENADE!**

**Ralts: Her... and me eventually, whenever I get a name.**

**Serenade: JUST TELL ME HER NAME!**

**Ralts: Anyway, readers, enjoy the last part of our little introduction series. Happy reading! And be warned, there is some descriptive combat scenes that may not be good for younger children, as the rating will suggest. N'joy!**

**The Vivid Nightmare**

(?'s Point of view)

"Someone… pl-please… help me…" I was on my knees, bleeding from my arms and chest. I looked down and saw red staining my once white body. I started to shed tears and cried a little louder as I wondered out of a forest area.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Nobody came for me, the burn below my eye was stinging again and it made be wince and stop moving. Then I felt something in my head… a familiar feeling, like that of my caretakers. I looked around and felt it was coming from the new house where my old one stood. I smiled and limped over to the front door and knocked… Nothing. I looked around for another entrance and only found a big rock.

"I need help…" I psychically lifted the rock and busted the front window. I weakly climbed in and fell on the floor. I felt the signature of the person spike as he moved around quickly. I weakly prayed that he would find me and take me in at least…

"Please…"

(Joseph's POV, two minutes ago)

(dream)

I saw something small and frail. It had a blue hood or hair type- thing and two spikes that were orange on its head. It was crying and reaching for me. I reached for it as well, but it always got farther away as I tried to grab it. Then I saw something else… An egg, the same egg as I saw in the photo! It suddenly cracked and the small Pokémon I saw before appeared.

"Is that… The baby that hatched? Or died?" I said.

(end dream)

Then a loud smash of glass woke me up. I listened as I heard faint movement. I got up grabbed my G3 weapon and loaded it with bullets, expecting a robber. I grabbed a flashlight and taped it to the side of the gun and I searched the entire second floor. I found nothing so I decided it was time to search the first floor. I turned off the light as I came down the stairs and moved to the kitchen as I turned the light on. I saw nothing so I gave a verbal warning.

"Whoever you are… I am a former soldier and I am armed to the teeth. If you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot." I listened for anyone to surrender. I pulled the charge handle to make a loud click noise. "I have had a very shitty day, I lost my entire family, I won't flinch at ending your life."

I walked around into the first floor bathroom and saw nothing of interest. I heard more shuffling around the corner and I stood at the edge of the wall. I heard small cries, but I did not let my guard down. I quickly turned the corner and was ready to fire until I saw what had broken my window. A small blue and white Pokémon, covered in blood it seemed. I slung the rifle onto my back and bent down and picked up the small Pokémon. Its eyes were squeezed shut and tears were coming out of them. I had a flashback to my dream, i Oh my God, this is the one that hatched! i I rested the Pokémon in my forearms and bolted up stairs. I lay the Ralts on the bed and looked in my bag for the first aid kit I also "borrowed" from the base. I got out some morphine and injected it into the Ralts who shivered in pain as the needle stabbed her. She reached for my hand and I put her arm down.

"Not now sweetie, just rest." I calmed her as I wiped her wounds with a cloth, removing the blood stains somewhat. I wrapped bandages around her arms and then I noticed the wound on her chest opened. I removed my top shirt and wrapped it around her chest and eventually the bleeding stopped. I sat back on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief. After a while I remembered she lost a lot of blood so I went downstairs and looked for water.

I looked in the fridge and found a gallon of water. I grabbed a glass and brought the water upstairs. The Ralts was smiling as it saw me. I gave her some water and sat beside her on the bed.

"Hey little guy, how you feeling?" I asked patting its head.

"I…I'm a girl mister." She said weakly. I nodded and looked at her wounds again, they finally stopped bleeding.

"Who did this to you? Was it another Pokémon?" I picked her up and placed her in my forearms.

"No… S- some small human people started to beat me up and threw me around." I froze thinking she may be afraid of other humans. Still, she was not fearful of me. I wonder why?

"Pardon me Joseph, but do you know where Sarah or Jason are?" The names burned in my head. Then I forgot my rage and noticed something. She remembers them, but not the fire…

"Well… Sweetie… They are gone, they disappeared. Are you scared of me? How do you know who I am?" I asked un-easily. She touched my chest.

"You are just like the people that were here, but where did they all go? Are you all that is left? Did they abandon me?" I stared to tear up swayed with the Ralts and she grew cold.

"Please don't cry, it makes me sad…" I stopped immediately, and told her sorry. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You're so sweet. Can you keep me? I have no friends." She hugged my arm, like I was its mother, she never wanted to leave I guess. Damn, she must have nowhere else to go. I wonder if when she said, 'I am like the people who were here.' I wonder if she was referring to my parents.

"Sure… Are you sure you want to stay here? It will not be easy to adapt to living with me." I never owned a Pokémon before. I just got the egg as a gift from my grandparents. She nodded weakly.

"I feel the good in you. I won't get in the way…" She faded off as she fell asleep. I didn't want to disturb her so I set her down on the bed. I covered her with a blanket and gave her a small smooch on the cheek and she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Uh… Sorry." I said with a blush. She giggled.

"Thank you, it helps me sleep." She soon fell back asleep. And I headed down stairs and looked at the window.

"Well, don't want anyone to break in now sooo…" I pulled out the gun and sat in chair just watching the window. I didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

(The next day, Ralts' POV)

I woke up to a bright light hitting my eyes. It was just sunlight coming through the window and I sat up and looked at my wounds. They were starting to heal faster and skin was starting to grow back, hopefully it won't leave a scar. I remember a nightmare I had… But what happened in it? I can't remember, but I remember only a few faces… Sarah and Jason, burning, dead. That is all I can remember…

"Joseph? Where are you?" I called expecting an answer. I searched the floor and never found him. I went downstairs and finally found him sleeping in a chair. He had something in his right hand and was positioned facing the window, or at least what was the window. He was shaking, mumbling something, it sounded like he was yelling at someone. I nudged his leg and he just kept mumbling. I left him alone and turned toward the window to observe the damage I caused. I felt really bad, he probably slept down here to keep others out.

"I'm sorry…" I said to Joseph, but he was still mumbling in his sleep. I decided to try something. I used my confusion to piece the window back together. It still had the cracks and was in fragments. I worried that it would shatter again.

(Joseph's POV)

(nightmare)

I woke up in my chair to the sound of glass breaking again. I got up and raised my gun ready to fire. Then someone threw a smokescreen and I heard them run upstairs. I followed them upstairs and shot one of the robbers in the legs. He collapsed and screamed; another one shot my arm but only damaged my clothes. It still knocked me down and two people ran by me, I heard Ralts screaming for me, they must've taken her. The third one slowly walked to me and looked ready to execute me, I wasn't about to let that happen. I launched myself and shoved him against a wall. He reached for his sidearm and I caught his arm and forced his elbow up with mine to break his arm. I shot him after he fell down.

I vaulted down the stairs and ran outside. They saw me and tried to drive away; I reacted quickly and shot both rear tires. The one in the back of the truck started to shoot me. I got lucky and hit him square between the eyes and I went to hit the other one, but I froze when my gun jammed.

"No, crap!" The man smiled and shot me five times. I hit my knees and reached for the Ralts and saw it reaching for me before I hit the ground.

(he wakes up)

Ralts was doing something odd. She was holding the fragments in the window pane. I got up and silently crouched down next to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She didn't look because she was focusing.

"I feel bad for breaking your window, so I want to fix it." She said. I patted her head and I noticed she was straining herself to keep it together. I got this odd feeling inside me and part of me hated that she was hurting herself for my convenience.

"Please stop that, you will hurt yourself more. You should just rest." She broke her concentration and the pieces fell down again. She stumbled around and started to fall forward. I caught her and held her close.

"Do you have a name? I never asked you." I said. She shook her head.

"No, I don't have a name." I shook my head in sorrow. She wasn't even around long enough to get a name from…them.

"What do you think a good name is?" I asked. She warmed up in my arms.

"Maybe Sarah…" Oh no, I can't live with myself if I do that.

"What about Elise? Would you like that?" She smiled and looked at me with her red eyes.

"Elise! I love it!" I got that odd feeling again, like I attached to her somehow. I dismissed it as nothing. I looked around and finally thought something that would solve all our problems.

"We should leave this region…" I said.

**Wow, you made it to the end of the intro series, nice! Well now all the stories will be different now that the background primer is over. I hope you stick with us through the next chapters.**

**Again, reviews are welcome, just nothing cruel or flaming the subject. If you don't like the topic, there is always an X somewhere on your browser. Thank you in advance for your time.**

**Serenade: Yay! You got your name.**

**Elise: I just love my name, thanks Joseph!**

**Joseph: No problem cutie.**

**Serenade: Cutie? Ha! I've never heard that before!**

**Elise: You jealous?**

***Serenade blushes***

**Elise: I kidding, sorry.**

**Joseph: Aww... someone needs a hug.**

***Group hug :D***

**Elise: Hey Joseph, can I ask a serious question?**

**Joseph: Sure!**

**Elise: Ok... If you and I ****_are_**** in the story, why are we writing it?**

**Joseph: Curiosity killed the Glameow you know. **

**Serenade: Wait, you mean the cat?**

***Joseph and Elise facepalm***

**Joseph: Never mind.**

**Elise: Seriously, how does it work?**

**Joseph: Oh look, its late, see you guys later!**

**Elise: Oh no you don't, you WILL tell me!**

**Serenade: While they do that... Thanks guys for sticking around.**

**Joseph: Nope, good night readers!"**

***Joseph unplugs the computer.***


	3. A New Life is Around the Corner

***Serenade walks in with Joseph holding her head***

**Serenade: Ya know, a simple "please can we go now would've been better...**

**Joseph: I tried and you did let me, so I unplugged it.**

**Elise: I hope that didn't mess up the computer... If it did your buying the next one.**

**Serenade: Well it turned on didn't it?**

**Joseph: ...but will it STAY on while the story goes on?**

**Elise: Um, I think that depends on the reader's computer.**

**Joseph: Whatever, hold up I'll do it again.**

**Serenade: Can I PLEASE do it!**

**Elise: No, you will hurt yourself even more.**

**Serenade: No fair! You both broke it already!**

**Joseph: Fine...**

***Serenade takes the soul dew she is holding and throws it through the fourth wall***

**Serenade: Oh crap! I though that was an iron ball!**

***she scrambles to pick it up***

**Elise: Anyway, Joseph does not own Pokemon guys and girls.**

**Joseph: Only the Oc's.**

**Serenade: Like me!**

**Joseph: Right you are. Enjoy the next part!**

**Scars Below the Skin**

**(Joseph's POV)**

I decided if I wanted to leave the region, I needed some money first and a place to go in that region. First things first though, I have broken window and I won't sit down here all night watching it, I needed to fix it. Elise still felt horrible for breaking it and said she would figure out how to fix it.

"It can't be that hard." She said. I laughed.

"I know psychics are really cool and can defy law of psychics, but they can't repair broken items!" She wilted and a frown came across her face.

"Well I broke it, I should replace it. Don't you agree?" She said. I knelt down and explained that it isn't her job to worry about those things.

"I pretty sure I'm older than you and thus the responsible one for the house." She cocked her head confused.

"I don't understand." She said, I continued.

"You are young; you should enjoy it and not worry about big people problems, like the window, ok?" I hoped she understood. I wasn't sure how much more I could explain it.

"I think I get it. Fine, still I'm sorry." She came over and hugged my leg shaking. She must still be very young. Maybe she is scared of me, I mean we only just met a few hours ago, not even a day. I ruffled her hair and she looked up at me with a smile.

"No, you don't need to be. In fact if you didn't break it, you may not be here right now." I patted her head and she jumped on my shoulder. I was shocked that she made it up there without help. She stretched and relaxed on my shoulder.

"I like this spot. Can I stay out of a Pokeball?" She asked. I didn't see why not, infact I like bonding with Pokémon, it would be nice.

"Sure, I don't mind at all!" She was the first Pokémon I ever had so why not bond with her first? I didn't even have a Pokeball at the time.

"We should get going, I need to get this window fixed." I realized, if we both went, the house would be completely un-guarded.

"Don't worry I know how to help." She said. I forgot, the Ralts evolution line can read minds and are really emotionally connected with their trainers.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." I won't let her out of my sight. I don't know why, but I just won't let her put herself in the slightest amount of danger, I could never live with myself if that happened. She laughed and jumped off my shoulder.

"Just watch me!" She stuck her hands out touching the window pane. She began to glow blue and suddenly a pink barrier was fitting over where the window would be. I ran over shocked at what I saw.

"How did you do that?" I asked. She giggled and explained.

"I put a barrier of psychic energy to cover it while we are gone!"

"How long will it last?"

"About a day. Is that enough time?" I nodded.

"It should be enough, let's go. Wait, don't you need to keep it up by concentration?" knowing that conventional wisdom suggests that a psychic wall doesn't stay up without control.

"No, it will stay up." She climbed onto my shoulder. I went up stairs and grabbed my dog tag that I now wear to remind me of the people I've lost. I also keep my Division patch in my wallet since I left.

"Let's go." I walked out of the house and locked the door. I ran down the steps to my car, the paint still shiny. The two blue stripes running down the middle of the body. I never really realized how nice it was. It was a metallic orange and there were blue racing stripes were laid out across the top. _I wonder how fast it can go._ I put that aside and got in.

**(Elise's POV)**

He picked me off his shoulder and placed me on the seat next to him. A strap came across my chest and restrained me. What was he doing?

"Joseph?" I asked in confusion.

"This will keep you safe if something happens." He said reassuring me. I just let him do what he thought was safe. "Remember I won't let anything happen to you." It was really uncomfortable, but I just let it go.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously. He got on his side and turned a key. Then there was a rumble and he looked at me.

"We need that window fixed, so to a window fixer… Or something like that." We started moving and I looked out the window and saw things flying by. Suddenly we stopped and he got up and let me out. I got back up on his shoulder and he locked his car. We walked into a store with a smell that I really can't describe, but I really enjoyed it. When we walked in there was a small ding noise.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Joseph said. I pointed to the back room.

"Over there, someone is there." Then a man came out and greeted us.

"Hello sir and Ralts, how can I help you today?" He seemed like a nice gentleman.

"Hi my name is Joseph and this is Elise, pleased to meet you."

"Hello, you can call me Jim. What do ya need?" He asked. I ducked down behind Joseph's shoulder. I was afraid because strangers had hurt me before, they can hurt me again. Joseph was different, I trust him because he hasn't harmed me… yet.

"Elise what's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"Sorry, I'm just shy… You won't hurt me, will you?" I asked Jim.

"I could never hurt a Pokémon, or anyone for that matter." He smiled. I came out from my cover and just kept my guard up. You never know who you can trust.

"Anyway Jim, I had an accident at my home in Berwyn and I have a busted window. Can you fix it for me? Elise you can explore the store if you want." I got off his arm and left those two to their business.

I ventured around looking for the source of the smell. It wasn't a nice smell, not sweet or nice, nothing like that. It smelled like burning or dust. I walked into the back room and found scrap metal just discarded everywhere and a small thing on a table in the center of the room. I was intrigued and observed the thing closer. When I went to touch it Joseph and Jim walked in and put his hand on my shoulder. He shocked me so I almost fell down but I caught myself before he laughed.

"What do you have there?" He asked. I really didn't know what it was, but the structure, how it was built is what made me interested.

"Ah that there is a model of a helicopter. I made it myself in my spare time, real metal." Jim said. Joseph looked at it closely.

"That's an Apache, just like I used to fly." He said. Jim looked at Joseph with curiosity.

"How do you know that? You flew one of those things? I doubt it. You need to be a pilot in the air force." Jim explained. Joseph got up and took out his wallet and dog tag.

"I am part of the air force." Jim looked shocked. He examined his dog tag and the Division 34 patch in his wallet. He looked up and said.

"You know, you can just buy all this right?" Joseph made an angry face I felt his anger, it frightened me a little. Joseph reached in his pocket and pulled out another dog tag. It read "Angela Jerger" when he pulled it out; I felt a sudden spike of sorrow and saw a tear form in his eye. Who was this Angela, she must've meant a lot to Joseph. If she did, where was she now? This is confusing.

"If you know about my division, you know her." He said holding back tears. Jim gasped.

"Marello? Joseph Marello? Private Joseph Marello? That must be you!" Joseph wiped his eyes. Jim continued, "She was your co-pilot in Division 34! Is this her real dog tag?" Joseph's emotions were changing every second. This time he felt angry.

"LOOK HERE!" he regained his composure. "This is the last thing I received from the force. The only thing left of her." Jim gasped.

"Why is my Division so famous? Why are there people freaking out when they see me?" He had a stern voice, I was really scared, his emotions were sporadic.

"Please Joseph, be gentle." He looked at me and smiled. He cared about how I felt, and I enjoyed it. I've never been able to feel that until now. Nobody cared for me other than Joseph.

"Sorry."

"Joseph was it? Your division is famous because of its service and its loss. And apparently there was only one survivor from that division. It seems you are that one. It is an honor to meet you." He shook JJ's hand and Joseph dropped the tag in his pocket.

**(Joseph's POV)**

"Thank you." I said. I was trying to contain my disgust for him not believing it was me. Of course, there are many people who would go around pretending to be famous I guess, and the reason for me being famous is because of my loss.

"So what do you intend to do now that you are home?" Jim asked. I just told him the truth.

"I plan on leaving this region. Going far away, there are too many echoes here." I said. He nodded and offered me something.

"Well son, you won't go anywhere without money. You need a hand?" Was he offering me a job?

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Would you… Like to borrow some money or work here so you can stay on your feet?" I hid my joy and shock.

"Me? Well of course! Thank you so much!" He nodded and led us out back.

"Tell ya what. I can give you the money you need if you can do a massive favor for me." I jumped and was willing to do whatever he had in mind.

"Well what are you thinking?" He opened a rusty garage door and pointed to a beat up van.

"You know son, I was also in the military, a long time ago. I was a tank driver and when we got ambushed my tank blew up." He sighed. "I survived, but my lower spine was damaged. I got this van here so I could actually go around on my own and fix or get anything I needed to. If it is not too much to ask, can you get it mobile at least?" He finished and I nodded.

"Of course, let me see the damage." He turned on the light and opened the hood. Man, the smell may have stopped a Rapidash in its tracks. I saw rust, oil, paint, and some mystery fluid. Parts of the engine were shredded, it was busted for sure. I told Jim.

"So, unless you have a new engine block, there isn't much I can do." He led me over to his back room again. There was a new shiny engine sitting in the corner.

"I would've done it myself, but I can't lift it with my spine barely intact." I walked over and tried to pick it up and failed to even lift it.

"Um, maybe I can try." Elise said jumping of my shoulder.

"Elise it is way too heavy. All three of us couldn't lift it with strength." She smiled and pointed at me.

"…with strength… But what about psychic?" Elise was smart. I never would've guessed to try that unless she told me. She was still hurt so I was worried a little in my head.

"We can try." Jim said. We walked out into the garage and yelled for her to start.

"Ok Elise, do your thing! Just don't push yourself too hard!" I yelled.

_I won't hurt myself, don't worry._ I hoped she was right.

After a few seconds we saw her slowly making her way over to us. She had both hands out and was grunting with each step. _Arceus, this feels like lifting a Steelix._ I couldn't tell her back because I didn't know how. _You just did, just think what you want to say to me. I should, *uff* hear it._ She stopped in front of us and put it down and held her arm, she appeared to be in pain.

"You ok Elise?" I asked, "You can stop now, there is no reason to hurt yourself."

"Yeah… I just need some water. Then we can finish." I sat next to her as she rested. I tried to talk to her through her mind.

_Hello?_

_Hm? Oh! You spoke!_

_I did? Elise? Can you hear me?_

_Yeah! I hear you! You hear me?_

_Yeah, I can hear you, I can hear myself!_

_Good, just don't do it too often, or you will get headaches until you are a pro, like me!_

I laughed and ruffled her blue hair and she poked my side. She got up again and I moved in front to guide her along.

"Hey Jim, I'll need some tools from you." I said. Jim walked back inside and grabbed a tool box.

"You know how to do this?"

"I was an engineer in the force. Whenever you're ready Elise!" She gave thumbs up and lifted it again. She made it all the way to the car and we helped guide it in. It landed with a thud and Elise knelt down and grabbed her arm. I picked her up.

"She ok?" Jim asked.

"My arms burn after that, yeah I'm good."

"Take it easy ok? You are really strong; an engine is not light at all." I massaged her arm till she was able to move it again.

"Take a breather, rest on the bench." I picked her off my arm and she refused to sit.

"I want to help! I won't watch you work alone."

"Just rest, I got it from here."

"No." I was not going to win this argument. I sighed and let her on my arm.

"Just hand me the tools I need ok?"

"Ok!" I got in the engine block and began connecting hoses, wires, cables with my tiny assistant. She watched me very closely and seemed to be learning techniques. She handed me tools until we finally finished and we wanted to test it. I got in and turned the ignition, it didn't start.

_You forgot the spark plugs I think._

_Wait, what? How do you know about those?_

_I read your mind._

_Oh._

_Stay in there, I got this._

_No, do not touch it!_

Before I could get out she was already playing with the tools. I was shocked; she was doing it exactly how I would do it. When she finished she looked up and smiled.

"Try it again." I got in the car and turned the key. It started.

_See? I pick up things fast._

_Good job. Thank you so much._

_Anything for you. Let's go get Jim!_

"Jim? Where are you buddy? The car is fixed!" I was looking for him but could not find him. I looked in the store and saw him staring out the window. He looked back and motioned for me to come to him. Elise tapped my shoulder and put a finger over her mouth and spoke to me through telepathy.

_He is sad, something seems sad about him._

_What is it?_

_I can't sense it…_

"It is your friend, Joseph." Jim said. I froze.

"Who?"

"Fairhaven." He said. How did he know her? I was not going to do this, not in front of Elise.

_What aren't you going to do?_ she asked.

_Don't worry, I'll tell you later, ok?_

__"Never heard of her." I lied.

"Oh, never mind then. Did you finish the car? Does it work?" I nodded.

"Yeah, go try it out. All thanks to Elise here." She blushed and smiled.

"Well I learn from the best you know..." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"Aww. That is sweet."

Jim walked back and saw the car running and smiled. He came over and gave us a hug.

"Thank you both. You have saved my business. Without this van, I could not travel anywhere. Now then, how about we go fix your window?" He seemed alive and ready for action. This man was struggling, a fellow soldier of mine, in a way, I couldn't just leave a man behind, because you never leave one behind. And frankly, we are still fighting a war at home. We drove back to our house and Elise took down the barrier and Jim replaced the window. It was sunset and getting late when he finished.

"Listen, you guys have saved my business and thus my life as well." Jim said. I shook his hand.

"It was nothing. Elise and I were just glad to help." Elise nodded and smiled.

"It was fun using those tools!" Elise exclaimed.

"Anyway. I want you guys to stop by for your reward." Jim said with serious tone. We were confused.

"Reward?" I asked. He put his hand on my shoulder, it made Elise jump a little.

"I said I would give you money. And I will so you can leave the region." I jumped in excitement.

"Really?! That would be amazing!" I said. Elise was jumping in excitement.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screamed.

"It is the least I can do. On one condition, you get here before 9:00 a.m. Got it?

"Yes sir." He shook my hand and started walking away.

"Well Elise, looks like we get a new life."

"Yeah. Where are we going? I was thinking the Shinnoh region. Then after that Hoenn. Sound good?

"Yeah. I better be coming with you. I hate being alone."

"Of course, I would never leave you alone." She nuzzled my shoulder.

"We should get to bed." She said.

"I agree."

**Ok look, I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be an introduction, but I decided it would be fun to provide more background information. Don't worry, this series will only go for two more chapters at most, maybe even one more, but Jumping ahead seems way too boring and it feels rushed. I put time into these and want the characters and the plot to be dynamic.**

**As always, that you for reading, leave your reviews so I can better my writing. Just no overly cruel ones as I am still a blooming flower, if you will. And remember, if you don't like the topic, hit the little X at the top, don't spoil other people's fun. Thank you all and have a great day/night.**

**Serenade: I knew you would do that.**

**Joseph: What? You are telling me it would be awesome to skip three years like I intended?**

**Serenade: Yes.**

**Elise: That is why you are not the one writing.**

**Serenade: Meh. Whatevs... What made you change your mind?**

**Joseph: The only review there was at the time.**

**Elise: Really? A review? Good, that is step one!**

**Joseph: Yeah, thank you artur0407 for your time.**

**Serenade: We appreciate your time and advice, thank you.**

**Elise: Thank you so much!**

**Serenade: Soo, when do I come in this story. Do I even?**

**Joseph: Oh yea... I forgot you are here?**

**Serenade: Ugh! Mean!**

**Elise: Come on man...**

**Joseph: Sorry, I work on it... Later.**

**Serenade: NO YO WILL WORK ON IT NOW!**

**Joseph: Fine... *mumble mumble***

**Elise: Good night everyone.**

**Serenade: Or have a great day!**

**Joseph: Good bye guys.**


	4. Ending Your War and Starting your Life

**Hello all, this is for sure the last part of the intro. series. Thank you for your patience through all of the stories, I can't thank you enough. Next time a new adventure!**

**Joseph: It is finally begun...**

**Elise: Yep, I am so excited!**

**Serenade: Where am I in this story?**

**Joseph: I might leave you out, since your species is not in Shinnoh.**

**Serenade: Aw! No fair! Can please consider it?**

**Elise: Hey! Cheer up! You are the reason the dialogue before and after the story is even worth reading, right?**

**Serenade: I guess so.**

**Joseph: Yeah! Without you I probably would've scraped this idea.**

**Serenade: Yeah, we should get to the story now.**

**Joseph: Wait, I got an idea how to do this my way. You might want to leave the room.**

***They all leave together. We hear Joseph start a GT 500's engine as he drives it through the fourth wall***

**Joseph: AWESOME!**

**Elise: You are fixing that wall.**

**Serenade: Yeah... Nasty draft will come with that.**

**Joseph: Damn it. JIMMY! Well lets get this going.**

**Elise: Joseph does not own Pokemon guys and gals.**

**Serenade: Only the OC's like me and Elise.**

**Elise: That's right! Enjoy the final prologue!**

**Escaping The Ghosts**

(Joseph's POV)

Elise went to bed early while I stayed up packing our things. I only had one bag and that was my army bag I used in deployment, luckily it was massive so I was able to fit some non-perishable food into the bag with water and first aid supplies. I was able to fit a few clothes and comp gear and it looked like I was walking with a hill on my back. I was busy making Elise a gift or lucky charm. She would evolve eventually and I would give her my something I hold dear. I went to bed about four hours later and quickly fell asleep next to Elise.

(Elise's dream POV)

I was running through the house the same night he found me. People broke in the house and I heard gunfire coming from downstairs. I hid around the corner of the stairs and silently cried to myself until I heard Joseph running up the stairs and crouched at the top of the stairs looking at me.

"Get out of here! GO!" He started firing down the stairs and I heard a scream. I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear so he slung his rifle over his back and picked me up and ran down the hallway and placed me on the window pane.

"JUMP ELISE! FORGET ABOUT ME!" he yelled. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave him alone. He ran back to the stairs and as he turned the corner someone stabbed and forced him against the wall.

"NO! JOSEPH!" I screamed. Joseph shot him but fell against the wall. Another man walked up to him and laughed. Joseph pulled the trigger on his rifle and had nothing left. The man put this rifle to his head and I looked away when he shot. He walked toward me and snickered. He had a hood and a scar on his hand. I knew who he was…

"Heh, a nice rare Pokémon, especially a girl could fetch a massive price on the black market…"

(Normal POV)

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! JOSEPH HELP ME!" Elise was screaming and Joseph was holding her close. He kept a calm tone and was cradling her trying to snap her out of her horror.

"Elise everything is alright, I'm here… Shhh… It's ok, you are safe…" She stopped crying and was still shivering when she looked up at Joseph. Joseph wiped away the tears from her eyes and gave her a long hug. Joseph held her close and calmed her down before he asked what she saw.

"Elise, you were terrified. What did you see?" I asked in a soft voice. She looked up and buried her face in his chest.

"I saw… You fighting people and protecting me, telling me to jump out of a window, to forget about you." Joseph brushed Elise's hair from her face which fell because of the sweat the Elise woke up in.

"Then what happened?"

"You died… In front of me and… the man in the hood came back for me." Joseph paused, confused at what she had said.

"Who is this man in the hood? Someone who hurt you?" she nodded and started to cry again. Joseph brought her close to his face and whispered softly.

"Nobody is going to kill me. Nobody will hurt you, understand? I will not let anything harm you ever. Ok?" She nodded and they sat there until she calmed down. Joseph looked over at the clock and froze. It read: 9:00 a.m.

(Joseph's POV)

"CRAP! LET'S GO WE ARE LATE!" I threw Elise on my shoulder and flew out the door grabbing my bag and my keys. We got in the car and sped off. I turned onto the highway and put the pedal to the metal. I read the speed I was going, it read 140mph. Elise was forced against the seat from the G's of our speed. Then I heard a police siren and I swore to myself and pulled over so I didn't get in too much trouble.

"What happened? Why did we stop?" Elise asked. I sighed and hit my head against the wheel.

"We went too fast." A tall man stepped out of the Dodge Viper. It read "Highway Speed Enforcement Interceptor" He came to the window with a mad look on his face. He showed his badge and began his lines.

"So are you ready to explain why you were topping 150mph? Unless you have a good reason, I need to fine you a ticket." I sighed and Elise hid behind me because the officer must have intimidated her.

"I'm very late for some money I need to leave this region. I need it to get on the boat." He nodded and noticed my patch and tags. He stepped back then spoke again.

"Are you really from Division 34? The Airborne one?" I hit my head again against the wheel and I made the horn go. I nodded.

"Yes, Private Joseph Marello. Division 34, 65th battalion." He nodded and pointed back at his car.

"It's an honor. If you would like I can give you an express escort. Where you headed?" I pulled out Elise and put her on my shoulder again. She didn't like that.

"Stop! He is scary!" She hid her face and slowly looked out at the officer. He looked and spoke once more.

"Um, that isn't the Ralts that we lost in that fire, was it?"

"Everything I have seen leads me to believe it is, sir."

"Good. At least the young one survived. Anyway, where you headed?"

"The Hardware store in the city. And can you do me a favor? I will be gone a long time, you think you can impound this until I get back?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Get a head start so you can keep up." He left and got in his car. I took his advice and got ahead. Then a light blue cop car flew by us with its sirens on. I picked up speed so I was right behind him. We were going about 170mph, so we got there fairly quickly. I jumped out of the car with Elise on my shoulder and ran in the store.

"Jimmy? Sorry we are late!" Jim stepped around the corner with nothing. We froze as he handed us a blue card.

"Well, sorry! You took long enough it is gone." He said. I facepalmed my face.

"...So it is all on that card." We looked up and both gave a long sigh of relief at his joke. He shook our hands and gave us a last "word".

"You guys stay together, and good luck soldier. I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you for your kindness." I said. Elise waved and smiled.

"Thank you mister!" Jim reached in his pocket and pulled out a green tiny candy looking thing and gave it me.

"Give it to her now, I think she is ready."

"What will it do?" I asked taking it from Jim. And handing it to Elise.

"If I am correct, she will evolve." These words were serious business. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I am not one to but in on private manners." It was the officer. "But traveling with a small Pokemon like that leaves you vulnerable." I thought about it and he was right. Elise has never fought in her life. Maybe with an evolution I could try my hand at becoming a trainer. It had to be done at some point. But what did Elise think? Her opinion matters in fact it is her choice I will follow.

"The officer is right Joseph." He paused and I looked at him. "You may be strong and a soldier, but that will not get you everywhere. Nobody fights alone." Elise jumped off my shoulder and stood beside me looking down the object in her hands. She looked up at me and I asked her what she wanted.

"Elise... You have a choice. I will not force you to do this. Think before you act. Is battling and fighting the way you want to go?"

(Elise's POV)

"What would you prefer?" I asked. Joseph shook his head and knelt down to my level.

"It is not about me, it is about you. Do not make a choice because of my wishes. Do what you want." He said. I was trying to think clearly. Honestly, I want to fight, I want to protect Joseph, just like he did to me. I want to be there so he can focus on his life, but then I could never be a Ralts again, I wanted to enjoy myself. No, this is no about my actions. No more than 2 days ago I almost lost my life, and he saved me. I owe him my life, but what will the consequences be?

"Ok, I have made my mind up. Joseph I know the things you have gone through. I have seen your thoughts, your emotions, your loss. Still, you have the need to help others." I began. "You have lost almost everything you held dear, but still you had the heart to save me. If you had not came down that night, I would be dead." I wiped a tear from my eye. "You even helped Jim out when your world was crashing down around you! You gave him his business back, you ended his war!" Joseph was silent and had a shocked expression on his face. "You fought a war! You lost all your loved ones! You came home just to start an even longer, brutal war at home!" I started to sob, but I pressed on. "People you helped feel they owe their life to you. Jim gave you money to start a new life in a peaceful region. All the while you could've just left me for dead, but no, you picked me up and kept me alive to start again with you!" I lost my composure and cried into Joseph's chest.

"Elise... I never lost all of my loved ones. You were always part of my circle." I looked up. "When you were an egg I held you the day before I left to fight in the war. Wanna know what I said?" He was looking at me with watery eyes as well.

"*sniff* What?"

"I will fight, or I will fall, but damn it this baby will live a hell of a life. I will die and fight for this one to see the world free of war and death, I swear it on my life. If I come back, this Pokemon will be loved and cared for until the day the world ends. It will be written in blood on my parents grave or my own grave. I will win through to see this Pokemon and love it until the universe implodes around me." He finished and have me a hug. He continued.

"It was never over... My war may never end, but you will have an awesome life, believe me, I will ensure it until Arceus returns." That was all I needed to hear to set my path.

"I will help you end your war. And so I choose to fight by your side and never abandon you."

(Joseph's POV)

Elise pushed me away so she was free. I was shocked and stood still. Without a word she ingested the food and began to glow white. The light was blinding so we all looked away. I shouted Elise's name because I was scared of her state.

_ELISE! _

_Don't worry, I am fine._ Her voice sounded more mature.

The light faded and my eyes were very sore. I heard them both gasp and I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at what stood before me. It had the same two horns on its head like before, but they were at the sides this time. Her hair grew to look similar to a young girl. It came off at the sides and stopped just above the eyes. It had developed skinny white legs and had some sort of skirt or tutu bordering its waist. Her underside was visible and was a blue color, like her hair. I looked up and saw two orange eyes staring at me with a smile. A simple "Hey, its me." followed.

"So there it is... A Kirlia." The officer said.

"Kirlia..." I mumbled.

"I feel... taller." Elise said. She looked down and saw her legs. I got up and held her close.

"Thank you Elise... I don't know how to thank you..." I said. I won't lie, I was real close to tears. She returned the hug.

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do. I heard your thoughts in my head. You gave up what you cared about most to help me."

"I needed to, I owe you."

"No, no. You do not owe me anything. You are a free Pokemon and you are nobody's slave."

She got up on my shoulder and gave me a little smooch on the cheek.

"Well, we should get going."

"If you want I can leave your car here and drive you to the harbor, your ship leaves soon." The officer said. I nodded and gave him the keys. We said our final goodbyes and departed. We were driving slowly through the beaches and lakes.

"You know, I never got your name officer."

"James Blaire, First Lieutenant James Blaire."

"Thank you, I'll remember that."

"My badge number is 232-1337, if you ever come back, call the department and I'll come get you. We are here."

"Well this is goodbye." I said.

"For now, thank you for your service." he said.

"Of course, thank you for your support."

"Good luck Joseph. I hope you make peace with your past."

"Thanks, I'll see you down the road. Take care of the GT 500. You can use it for the police if you want."

"Of course I will. Hey Elise, you take care of Joseph, make sure he stays out of trouble, ok?" Elise winked.

"You got it sir!" We walked on the dock and got our tickets and boarded the boat.

We looked back and saw James waving at us leaning against his Viper. We waved back. I looked into the distant sea and Elise moved on my shoulder. I looked at her and she was smiling with tears falling down her face.

"Hm? What's wrong Elise?" She turned toward me and smiled.

"You... took me with. You didn't leave me behind." I decided now would be a good time for her gift. I took out one of my two dog tags.

"Hold out your wrist please." She did and closed her eyes.

"What is it?" I fastened my tags around her wrist along with one I made for her. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, open your eyes." She looked down and observed the tags. One read her name and one read my name.

"What is it?" She asked looking at me. I raised my tag and her tag to the sun and they gave a bright reflection.

"These are called dog tags. They are used to tell who a person is during a war." She shone it around so she could read it.

"Why would you give me yours?"

"Because. It is probably one of the most precious items I own. I want you to have it as a reminder of my promise to you. I will never leave you or let you come to harm. That I swear, and this dog tag will put meaning behind my words." She screamed in joy and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Joseph! I knew you cared!" She cried. I picked her up and nestled her close to my chest as we both looked into the distant sea to our new lives. Next stop, Sunnyshore City, Shinnoh.

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed some of the emotional elements in this chapter. I did because when I typed this out I was getting chills. It was THAT fun to write. Please leave your reviews, but nothing downright cruel or flaming the topic. As I have said before, if you don't like the topic just find the nearest X and press it for more instructions. If you don't like it, why did you read it? lol.**

**Next time a new adventure and life starts for both of them in the Shinnoh region, a much more peaceful region of the world compared to Regalia. It may take time to get the next part out so be patient, thank you so much for your time.**

**Elise: Thank you Joseph!**

**Joseph: Hey, thank you! You evolved to protect me.**

**Elise: Aww no it was nothing really... *she blushes***

**Serenade: Do I get anything?**

**Joseph: All my OC's get tags of their own so here you go!**

***Serenade makes a gleeful noise and hugs Joseph***

**Serenade: Thank you! I love it!**

**Joseph: No problem, thank you for sticking with us!**

**Elise: Man, becoming a Kirlia is such a different world.**

**Joseph: Really?**

**Elise: Yeah. I need to learn to walk on stilts it seems like with these longer legs. And I feel top heavy with my head.**

**Serenade: Oh, you will be fine. Just takes time.**

**Elise: Yeah, well thank you everybody for your views and attention, it means a lot to all of us.**

**Joseph: Yes, we thank you all for sticking with us through the Introduction series.**

**Serenade: Thank you all, have an awesome day or night!**

**Elise: Love you guys. *blows kiss***

**Joseph: You guys are awesome, take care!**


	5. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of the main series, and no lie it was hard to write, but always fun. The main chapters will be a little longer than introduction chapters, usually. The first chapter takes place three days after they left Regalia. There will some new and old characters, a few new OC's introduced briefly and one of my favorite legendary Pokemon will appear. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Joseph: My wrists burn.**

**Elise: That is why you have glasses.**

**Joseph: Someone needs to write the stories, right?**

**Elise: Yep. So are we finally done with that introduction stuff?**

**Joseph: Yes, now we actually start the story.**

**Serenade: Nice. But when will I make my appearance? Shinnoh... I don't like it.**

**Joseph: Stop asking and it may be sooner.**

**Serenade: Hmph! Be that way... **

**Elise: You know, for the record I hate boats, I always get sick.**

**Joseph: I did for a while, but got used to it. It will take some time.**

**Serenade: Can I do again this time?**

**Elise: I think we should our guest do it.**

**Serenade: Wait... Who?**

**Marley: Hello...**

**Joseph: Hi! So just break that wall over there, please.**

***Marley lets out a green hedgehog who shatters the fourth wall with a strong ram***

**Elise: SHE IS SO CUTE!**

**Joseph: I know, anyway now to the story. Marley, do the honors please...**

**Marley: ...Joseph does not own Pokemon or me, only his OC's...**

**Elise: Like me and Serenade.**

**Marley: *nods* ...enjoy guys...**

* * *

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

(Normal POV, three days after the events of "Ending Your War, Starting Your Life)

Joseph woke up to an announcement over the speaker that said that water may get rough and they apologize for the problems. He looked over at Elise who was hugging his arm with a smile across her face. She must've been having pleasant dream. Elise woke up when I moved to get up. Joseph looked back and moved the hair out of Elise's face to see her Citrine orange eyes meet with Joseph's red eyes. Joseph noticed something was odd about Elise. She appeared to have a light green coloring her face and she was very warm.

(Joseph's POV)

"Elise you feeling okay? You look sick." I said. Putting my hand against her cheek and it was very hot. She shook her head and struggled to speak.

"I… Feel funny…" She put her hand on her stomach and I knew what was wrong. I got it the first few weeks on aircraft carriers, the stomach flu, or a.k.a. 'Sea sick'. I put her under the covers and gave her a wet cloth to put on her forehead. I put a garbage can next to the bed if she wanted to throw up, which I told her was completely normal.

"I'm going to go to the sick bay and get you some medicine, ok?" I said sitting at her side. She weakly nodded.

"Yeah…"

"You gonna be ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do what you need to, I'll be fine." She was clearly sick. Her response was very quick and sounded annoyed. I left the room and headed into the sick bay so I could get some medicine or whatever would help her feel better, and honestly, I had no idea Pokémon could be exposed to human sickness, all of this is a massive shocker to me.

I walked into the medical area and looked for a nurse or doctor.

"Anyone here? Hello? I have a sick Pokémon, I need some help." The only people I saw were people looking out the window. Two were standing side by side talking to each other, and one was just taking pictures on his camera. Then a voice came from behind me.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked. She looked very young and was wearing a rather different dress than anything I have ever seen.

"Yes, my name is Joseph and my Kirlia is sick from the ship's rocking. Can you fix that?" She nodded and led me to a medicine cabinet and handed me a box of pills.

"Give Kirlia one every two hours until the green on her face goes away, but we are getting close to our destination. In about 1 hour we will be at Sunnyshore city." She said. I nodded and thanked her for her help. When she said my name the one of the girls spoke up.

"Wait. Joseph?" I looked back and recognized the face immediately.

"Erin? Is that you?" I said in disbelief. It had to be her, the same blonde hair, same face, same everything.

"Yeah! What are you doing here? Mr. Famous!" She said. Her friend over up and joined our conversation. She was wearing a black and white top and skirt with a white bow in her black hair. It looked very… gothic would be the best way to describe it.

"Hey there." She said. "Erin who's your friend?"

"Mari, this is Joseph Marello." She gasped and gave me a massive hug, squeezing the life out of me. When she finally let go I was able to breathe she spoke up.

"You are the Division 34 pilot! You are so heroic!" Okay, the division 34 pilot crap got old now, I was sick of it.

"Heroic? Well that is too generous." I laughed. She suddenly turned quiet and distant. I was puzzled so I just talked to Erin.

"So, why are you here?" I asked she laughed and turned the question back on me.

"I asked you first!" She laughed. I sighed and told her what was on my mind, there was no use hiding it.

"You want the truth? Well… The ghosts and loss was too much for me to handle. Plus when I got home, all my family was dead, including the ones you saw in the picture." Erin and Mari both winced at my statement.

"Oh lord…" Erin said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway that is not all. The night we got back a blue Ralts broke into my house looking for help, so I took it in and it is here with me." I said. Mari seemed interested in that.

"Uhh, a blue Ralts you said?" I nodded.

"Yes, normally green, but mine has a blue base color." She nodded in agreement.

"She is seasick so I got her some medication." Erin looked up at me. She persisted her question.

"So why are you on this one-way trip?" I sighed.

"The reason I am here is because we want a new life, a new start. No war, no death, just simple life. So we are headed for the Shinnoh region." I pointed at the door. "Listen, I need to get back to Elise, my Kirlia, she is sick and needs this medicine."

"Can we tag along?" Mari asked. I shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Be gentle though, she is fearful of human strangers."

"Why's that?" Erin asked.

"Before she found my house she said she was beaten by kids it sounds like." We started walking to Elise's room.

"That is horrible." Mari said. I nodded.

"People are horrible sometimes, some more than others, and it added another reason to leave Regalia." I pulled out my key and opened the door. Elise was on the bed still and slowly turned her head to see us. When she saw the two of them she jumped in fear.

"Shh… Calm down, we are not here to hurt you."

"D-Don't came any closer." She weakly replied. I approached her and picked her up, resting her in my arms.

"Don't worry these are my friends from a while ago. They are not bad people." I took out the medicine gave one to Elise. "Just swallow it. It will taste funny, but you will feel so much better." She looked at the pill and observed it. She put the pill on her tongue and swallowed. She shivered when she did. Then the speaker made another announcement.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in twenty minutes, thank you for riding Seafaring Lines."

_I'm scared._ Elise said telepathically.

_Why? I'm here, they will not hurt you._

_Not them, I mean the city._

_Oh._ _Right…_

_Too many people…_

_None of them will even touch you ok?_

_Ok…_

_Don't worry; I'm sure people there are very friendly._

_Just keep me close, ok?_

_Of course I will._

"You guys got all your stuff from your rooms?" They both nodded.

"Yeah, we are set to go." Mari said. I loaded my things into my bag and decided to hold Elise until her fever went away. We headed up to the deck and saw the distant land mass growing closer. Elise shifted herself to look in the direction and she gasped.

"It is beautiful…" Elise said. I looked down and smiled at her.

**(Mari's POV)**

The wind was messing up my hair so I was scrambling to fix it. My hair was very light and waved in the wind easily. When I was satisfied I pulled out my two Pokeballs. I released the Pokémon inside and my two cute Swablus perched on my hands. One was a rare yellow one, a girl and the other was blue, a boy.

"Swablu!" they said in unison. Joseph looked over and saw the two of my Pokémon.

"Those are yours?" He asked.

"Yeah, rescued both of them from a storm. They are both love birds, aren't you?"

"Swablu!" the blue one said cuddling with the yellow one.

"Aww that is adorable." He said. The yellow Swablu looked at Elise and flew over to see her.

"Swab?" she said. Elise waved and smiled.

"Kirl! Kirlia!" She shook Swablu's wing and Swablu perched herself on Elise's head.

"Hehe! She feels like a warm hat!" The blue Swablu then perched on Joseph's head.

"Wow, he is warm…" Joseph seemed to enjoy its warmth. "Do they have names?"

"Yeah, the yellow one is Kinar, the blue one is also Joseph." I smiled as the blue one flew back to me.

"Well to save confusion you guys can just call me "J" to make it easier." He said. Erin feeling left out released her Pokémon as well. She released her Buneary and her Lopunny.

"Wow, they really look like walking bunnies." The Lopunny was not happy with J's remark and started waving her fist in anger. "Ok! Ok! Sorry."

"Yeah, Lopunny doesn't like people who calls them bunnies." The Lopunny shot an un-amused look back at Erin and walked next to Joseph, clearly mad at both of them and just leaned over the edge while gazing in the distance.

_I wonder… Will I find Shaymin this time? Maybe… Just maybe with their help I can before my sister does. Ahh… It will be nice to see my sister after a year's end._

(?'s POV, Sunnyshore city)

The boat was getting close and was starting to slow down. I sat down on the pier and hoped my sister was on that boat. I missed her so much, and I wanted to apologize for last time. When she was here last I told her to get lost and that Shaymin was mine to find. It was wrong. I should've kept my cool, but she took it very badly and left the day after without saying goodbye. I knew I shouldn't get angry, or if I did stay silent. Words can only hurt, I felt so terrible, and that is why I will never have friends…

I opened the basket next to me and Shaymin looked up with a grin. I picked her up, I assumed it was a her because of its voice and set it in my lap.

"Hey." The Shaymin said. I smiled. I usually hate talking because like I said, words can only do harm. I pointed at the ship in the distance and Shaymin looked.

"What's up?" She said. I spoke one word.

"…sister…" She smiled.

"Yay! Mari is coming home?" I shrugged.

"…hope so…"

(?'s POV, Sunnyshore city)

I looked up as I heard the boat blow its horn to signal docking. I ran toward the pier, vaulting over any object that obstructed my path. In my rush I ran into a girl sitting on the pier knocking both me and her over.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" I got up worried I had hurt her. She sat up and held her arm but looked my direction and nodded. I sat down next to her and a Shaymin walked up behind me and bit me.

"OW! What the f…?" I said looking behind me and seeing the small hedgehog angrily gnawing on my arm.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU IDIOT!" It screamed. The woman picked up Shaymin and made a hand motion that calmed Shaymin down.

"Listen, I'm sorry, you got company on that ship too?" She nodded and spoke real quietly.

"…sister…" I nodded.

"A sister? I also have a sister coming." She tapped my shoulder. I turned. "Yes?"

"Name..."

"Name? My name?" She nodded. I was taken back by her strange behavior, but why not make friends, right?

"Matt, Matthew Lockheart. You?"

"…it is a beautiful name…" I blushed.

"Uhh… thanks I guess. What about you?" She shifted nervously. "…well?" I waited.

"…Marley…" She quietly whispered in my ear.

"Hm, you don't talk much huh?"

"…words can only do harm…"

"I see. Well the ship is docking now. Come on." She winced when I tugged her arm. "Sorry!" She gave me an emotionless look.

"…I can hold my own…" She got up and walked away.

"Well then, I should just wait."

**(Joseph's POV)**

The boat slowly came to a haul and the boards to the pier were lowered. I took a nervous gasp as I was sure I was dreaming. My dream had become a reality, to leave my horrible past behind and start again. This time however, I was not alone, Elise was with me and she would be forever. We hurried off the planks and enjoyed the city's skyline.

"It is so tall…" Elise said. I looked at her amazed face and felt a strange emotion. Although I am not sure how to explain it, Elise noticed it.

"Hm? What's up Joseph?" She looked up. "You had a weird emotional spike. It felt… odd in my head." I blushed.

"Uhh, I don't know, just excited, you know? That's all." She grinned.

"Ok, sure…" She shifted her attention elsewhere. I felt paralyzed by this feeling. It made my heart warm, particularly whenever Elise was close to me, which was all the time. The feeling only came out at times when I saw exactly how cheerful or beautiful she was… Wait… Did I just say that?

When we stood for a few seconds we heard a man calling out Erin's name. We all turned and saw a blonde haired man waving Erin down. She turned and ran toward him embracing the man in a hug. A small girl in a skirt and top exactly like Mari's was standing next to him with a cold stare holding a basket. Everything was the same accept for the bow in her hair, which was black instead of white. Mari noticed her and ran toward her with a smile. I followed after them.

"Marley I missed you so much! Sorry about last time." The sisters hugged each other then the taller one spoke quietly.

"…no… it was my fault… sorry…" Then the man who hugged Erin came over to me.

"Hello, I'm Matt Lockheart, Erin's brother. Nice to meet you…"

"Joseph, and this is Elise, my Kirlia."

"Pleased to meet ya!" She squeaked with a smile.

"…Marley is my name… Nice to… um… meet you…" Marley quietly spoke. Then her basket opened and a small hedgehog stuck its head out. It had a pink flower on its head.

"Hey! It's a blue Kirlia!" it observed.

"Yeah, that's me." Elise said with a smile.

"So what brings you to Shinnoh?" Matt asked.

"Well, I will most likely challenge the league." After I said that a tall woman in black clothes came up to me. She had long, think blonde hair and gray eyes, she towered over me.

"Really? That is interesting, who are you?" the woman asked.

"Joseph, Joseph Marello. And you are miss?"

"Just call me Cynthia." Marley tapped my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"…that is the champion of Shinnoh…" It didn't hit me until I saw a smirk on Cynthia's face.

"Whoa…" Nothing else came out.

"So what brings you to Sunnyshore?" Erin asked. She pointed at the ship.

"A good friend of mine should be coming off the boat from Regalia. You know anyone named Angela?" It felt like a fighter jet just bombed the harbor…

**(Elise' POV)**

I just felt the strongest emotional spike from Joseph yet. It felt like I got hit by a Wailord I really don't know what it was, something has been troubling him since he found me, I just can't figure out what. There is… so much sorrow… despair I am feeling, it is horrible! Just how much pain has Joseph kept in this past week?

_Joseph? What is wrong?_

_Nothing, this is not the place to talk about it._

"Cynthia, tell me more about this Angela. Was she a pilot?" Cynthia shrugged.

"Not really, more like a co-pilot. She always talked about a guy she worked with." I felt Joseph's sorrow leak out like water from a dam. "How did you know that she was in the Air Force?"

"Now is not the place to talk about it, how about we go somewhere indoors?" I looked at the rest of them. I felt the same feeling from Erin that Joseph also had.

"What happened?" The tall woman asked.

"I will tell you, but not here, not with people around." He had a serious tone in his voice.

"Fine, I have a small house at the beach meet me there." She turned and left.

"Joseph?" I asked. He put his hand over his face and turned toward Erin.

"You know right?"

"Yes."

"What happened to her Erin?" Mari asked.

"You will find out soon, are you coming?" Joseph asked Erin and Matt.

"Sorry, we need to get going to Veilstone city." Erin explained. "Good luck breaking the news." They both left and got lost in the crowd. He turned to Marley and Mari.

"You guys?" They looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll come with." Mari said.

_Joseph who is this Angela? I can feel it ripping you up._ I said.

_That is not important right now. I'm sorry, but you need to wait. _He replied. I was saddened by his response. He is keeping something to himself, something he thinks he needs to face alone. It is killing me to feel his suffering; does he even know I can feel everything? I felt tears stinging my eyes, why? I don't know. It was an odd feeling, like extreme care or desire to comfort him. It was the same feeling I felt from him a little while ago.

_You don't need to go through this alone! Just let me help._

_Look, I know you can my mind, but trust me. You will know soon._

**(Cynthia's POV)**

The sun was going down and I was still sitting on the steps of my vacation home on the beach. My Glaceon and Garchomp were playing around in the sand. I watched them with a smile, while on the inside I was very worried by what that Joseph kid said.

_Now is not the place to talk about it._

He said that, and he was not kidding, I could tell by his face. Also, Angela was not on that ship, as she was scheduled on. Then I saw them, only three of them, two must've split.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" I said.

"We got lost…" The blue Kirlia said. "But thanks to yours truly, we found you."

"That Kirlia can talk? Amazing… I've never seen that before." I said. Joseph came up to me and motioned for us to go inside. Without delay, I opened it and we sat in the main room with two couches. The suspense was killing me so I wanted to find out immediately what happened.

"Just as some background, what relation do you have to her? Sister? Don't take this the wrong way, mother?" I laughed at his comment. People often mistook me for being older than I am. I don't even tell myself how old I am, because age is just a number.

"No, just a close friend, she said she wanted to become a Pokémon master. I told her I would teach her everything she needs to know. So what happened to her."

"Elise, you listen carefully." He placed the small Kirlia next to him and she nodded.

I began. "So where is sh…"

"Dead." The word caught me off guard.

"What?" I said.

"That is what is wrong…" Elise put her hand on Joseph's arm. They must be very close, but still, I could not grasp what Joseph just said. I didn't believe him.

"Just stop lying, both of you. Where is she?" I asked, I was probably in denial, but it is just so sudden.

"You really think we would lie about a death?" Elise said.

"Prove your point." I said. "Then I will believe you." Joseph stood up reached in his pocket and shot some small metal thing that I caught.

"Read it." He ordered with a bit of rage in his voice. It was a very worn dog tag. It read Angela, her last name was faded out. She was part of Division 34's Air Borne forces.

"How did you get this?" I asked in wonder.

"I was her pilot. I was sick and out of action when she went M.I.A." He said. Elise was trying to comfort Joseph, who was clearly shaken.

"I see. Such a shame." I pressed the tag against my forehead. I gave the tag back to Joseph.

"I'm sorry, I should've believed you. You are Joseph Marello, right? You are welcome to stay here, if you wish." I knew it was him. He was the person she always talked about.

"Things happen to good people. Nothing we can do about it. I'm going for a walk on the you for your hospitality." He left leaving all of us in shock. Elise rushed out to see him.

**(Elise's POV)**

I ran outside to see Joseph sitting were the tide of the ocean came to a stop. He was still, almost like a sculpture just staring off into the sunset. I could feel his pain, his sorrow, everything that hurt me inside. I looked at the pair of tags he gave me and raised them up toward the sun; it gleamed with an orange glow. I walked over to his side and sat down. I glanced at him and he had a serious face, but the pain and suffering shone through him clear as day. I kept inching closer to him until I was able to rest my hand on his legs. He looked over at me and I already felt he wanted to cry, but something held him back, something like disappointment, embarrassment, shame.

"You can feel everything, can't you? Kirlias and Raltses, it doesn't matter, they can sense emotions right?" He said to me. I looked at his red eyes and saw he wanted me to answer the question.

"Yes." I said. He sighed.

"Then you know how I feel."

"I do."

"You know what my biggest fear is? After everything?"

"What?"

"Losing you. I've failed to protect so many people. It is like their ghosts haunt me." He looked straight into my eyes. I gave a small response. I worried the exact same thing.

"I worry about the same thing. I can feel exactly how sad and depressed you are. You know this is real, why are you hiding it?" He put his hand over his face again. He does this every time he either regrets something, or is involved in a complex decision.

"Because I need to be strong for you, my problems should not intervene with your life. It isn't fair." He said. This was a side of Joseph I had never seen before, and it was scary.

"That is why I look up to you. You saved me and took me in, but you still want to help others when you, yourself, are in emotional turmoil. I think that is unfair to you." I replied.

"I wish I could be better, and not let these emotions interfere with you." He was about to lose it, I could feel it.

"Well, maybe I knew what I signed up for." I put my body to rest against his. I looked up and stood up and embraced him with a nice hug. He was shaking as he returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "Could you ever forgive me? For totally messing up both of our lives." I felt so much pity for someone I cared about.

"There is nothing in the universe I couldn't forgive you about. You did not destroy our lives, it is not over yet. In fact we are starting anew, keep your head high." I looked up and paused. "And everything will be fine, I promise." He hugged me tighter and I loved his embrace.

"I am so lucky I met you Elise." He said quietly. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I feel so happy that I met you." Then I felt that odd feeling in Joseph again, and I had it as well. When we finally let go, I saw a tear rolling down his face. I reached up and wiped it away.

"You never have to be alone. I am always with you. You can talk to me anytime, and I will listen, ok?" I smiled and he returned it back. I used my psychic to clear his face of all redness and any sign that he had cried.

"Heh. Thanks so much Elise."

"It is what friends are for."

* * *

**And ends chapter one. Just so I'm clear, the relationship between Elise and Joseph will not be rushed, nor will I make a lemon scene simply because I couldn't live with myself if I did. Unfortunately, I don't really see a point, but sorry to all those who came here to see that, but I don't do that...yet. I'm into writing things about real close friendship, like this one. Just needed to explain myself and my writing style. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review same as always no downright cruel reviews. If you must make one, please calmly find the nearest X on the browser and keep calm. Thanks!**

**Joseph: There, it's done.**

**Marley: ...yeah... it was nice...**

**Erin: So that was news to everyone here huh?**

**Elise: Yeah guess so.**

**Serenade: It is very crowded in here.**

**Joseph: Relax, they won't be here everyday, only some of them.**

**Matt: So, very powerful stuff yeah?**

**Joseph: Yeah, I tend to write like that.**

**Marley: ...I like that... **

**Joseph: Hey, thanks for that, on the beach, Elise.**

**Elise: Like I said, it's what friends are for.**

***They hug***

**Mari: How sweet!**

**Serenade: If only I got hugs...**

**Joseph: Come join the group hug!**

***She joins***

**Cynthia: Wow, that Kirlia, Elise was it? Really likes you.**

**Joseph: Yeah, we are.**

**Elise: Always will be!**

**Joseph: Well my free time is up, need to get to class. Come on Elise.**

**Elise: See you guys later!**

**Joseph: Bye guys, thanks for reading. So if you are psychic Elise, can you read the math teacher's mind for answers?**

**Elise: Yeah if I want to...**

**Marley: ...cheater...**

**Erin: Yeah just do your homework before you write stories.**

**Matt: They right you know...**

**Joseph: Thanks mom, I'll get on that, bye everyone.**


	6. That Odd Feeling Explained

**In case I forgot, happy December guys! I want snow, but it will not come to me. This part is finally finished, but be warned, it is long. By that I mean like REALLY INSANELY long for a story done by me, mainly because I could not find a good thought to end it into two parts. There is even a nice little spot for you to take an eye break.**

**A.N.: The "gang" is a little busy right now. Elise and Joseph are bonding at the beach, but Elise hates water. Serenade is sleeping, not waking up (naturally) and is unavailable. So I will leave you with a current profile of Elise, some time on the future it may be updated or another one maybe made. This is just for fun and to add perspective to the story. I don't believe this is not allowed by the rules, but I will find out.**

**Elise Marello**

**Age: ? Speculated in the late teens (17-19)**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Pokemon, Kirlia, Shiny Pokemon**

**Personality: Timid, Humble, Shy, tends to take responsibility for things she shouldn't, Deeply emotionally connected with Joseph**

**Hates: Strangers, Bullies, Water, Joseph coming to harm/emotional stress**

**Loves: Bonding w/Joseph, running, dancing, fighting**

**Favorite Quote: "Everyone has problems, but nobody needs to go through them alone."**

**History: Not much has been confirmed about Elise's past. Joseph believes it was the egg that was left behind at his house before the war. People believe she is the lone survivor of the Marello family that was almost obliterated by a fire. She was found as a Ralts before Joseph took her in.**

**Goal in life: "Honestly, I don't know." - Elise**

**Author Question: If you had a favorite video game that you have seen the author play, what would it be?**

***sigh* "Well uh, I am not really in touch with technology, Joseph is the one to ask on that. I have only seen a few games, but if I were to say any game... I would say Need for Speed Most Wanted. I love the fun in that game, it is just so entertaining, my word. Just so we are clear, NFS: Most wanted belongs to EA and Criterion Games, they rock."**

**J: I do not own any of the Pokemon or the characters from the series. Only the OC's, which should be distinct. Thanks and enjoy.**

(Elise's POV)

I was nested in Joseph's arms sleeping soundly. He was very warm and comfortable when we slept together, it was so soothing. I was not sleepy so I got up and explored the house. Mari was sleeping in the same room with Joseph. Cynthia was upstairs in her room and Marley was sleeping in the front room alone. It was a nice night so I decided to go for a stroll on the beach. When I walked into the front room, Marley was not there, neither were her shoes. It found it out of place, but Marley was a strange person so I just let it go. I put my dog tags and headed outside.

The sand was cool when I stepped out, but I sensed something horrible. I looked into the distant beach and saw an Arcanine and a small figure both laid on the beach. Then I caught who it was. It was Marley.

"MARLEY!" I ran over and turned her over. He had a deep wound on her leg and there was blood coming out of it. I shook her trying to get a response, I got nothing. Then the Arcanine uttered a small response.

"…we…got attacked… get help…" His head fell back down. I tried something daring; I wasn't sure how it would go. I won't leave her alone like this.

Now try to follow my thinking. When a psychic is connected enough to its trainer, it can communicate telepathically with him or her. However, here is the next type. When there is an emotional bond with his or her trainer, they can take that communication to farther levels. They can go as far as even entering dreams. What I am about to do I call a Psychic Scream. We have an emotional bond of some sort, so it should work. Here goes…

(Joseph's POV)

(Dream)

I was relaxing in a Steak and Shake. It was happy hour and I was just chilling for once… Drinking a vanilla milkshake…

**_"JOSEPH! I NEED HELP!"_**

**(end dream)**

I shot up and looked around. That voice was Elise's and it was loud enough to make someone's head explode. I looked down and she wasn't there. My survival instincts kicked in and I grabbed my rifle from my house in Regalia and loaded it up. I opened the door and was ready to shoot, but I always give a warning.

"FREEZE MOTHERFU…*clicks rifle*ER HANDS!" I looked around and only saw three figures on the distance.

_Please! It's Marley! She is hurt!_ I got my bag from inside and headed out.

_Where is the guy? Did he run?_

_I don't know, just get over here._

I ran over to Marley and Elise and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Where is she hurt Elise?" She pointed at her upper leg, right side. Honestly, a little too close for my comfort zone, but I had to suck it up. I wiped off all the blood just leaving the dried blood. I removed the legging and cleaned off the wound. She responded with a small whimper. She looked over at the Arcanine and reached or it desperately. I took her hand and she looked at me.

"Don't move, stay calm ok?" I put the bandages on her leg and quickly pulled back away from her blushing.

"You feel embarrassed?" Elise said cheerfully. I blushed again. I had that odd feeling again towards Elise.

"Yeah… Just never been that… far out of my comfort zone." I said. She laughed.

"I think your face matched the color hue of your eyes. We should bring her in to rest." I nodded.

"Help me out with her. I will carry her by her arms and you will elevate her leg, got it?" She nodded so I put both her arms around my neck and waited for Elise to lift her leg. She used her psychic to lift it off the ground. When she did Marley winced in pain and Elise jumped on my shoulder as we moved toward the house.

"Hey, hey we got you, we got you." She coaxed. We got into the house and laid her down on the couch. She started to speak.

"My… Pokémon… Get it…" Elise nodded and took Arcanine's Pokeball and went back outside. Mari and Cynthia were both up.

"What happened?" Mari asked.

"Who did this?" Cynthia. I shrugged.

"Something or someone attacked both her and her Pokémon." I turned to Marley who motioned for me to lean close. When I did she gave me smooch on my cheek. I looked at her and smiled.

"Only friends ok? Nothing less or more." She nodded. "Now Marley, listen. What happened? How did your leg get torn up?" She spoke in her usual manner, but looked directly at me.

"…it was a man… a mean one…"

(flashback, Marley's POV, one hour ago.)

_I couldn't sleep at all. My mind was racing over everything I thought of over the day. Honestly, that Joseph character was a really nice person. I think I like him. He was the person I needed to talk to and have around to love me. But it is not about me. I can feel his Kirlia and him; they are very close, almost like spirit bonded close. As much as I wanted to tell Joseph, I couldn't do that to Elise. Call it a loner's intuition but she needed Joseph's love, no joke. So I will just be good friends I decided. I got up, got dressed and walked out into the cool night. I sat down and pondered to myself what I wanted to do with my life. Joseph had said he wanted to be a trainer, but I could tell he had no experience. Maybe I can help him out, yeah; I will travel with him and be his wingman. Then I heard someone behind me._

"Hello again Marley." I knew that voice and I whipped around and stood up and faced the person behind me.

"…Commander Venus…" I said. I first met him in a distant land where I met Shaymin the first time. He also came looking for it. He said he was part of some sort of joke organization called Team Galactic. He is a sadistic man, he doesn't flinch and hurting other people or Pokémon for that matter. Anyone who got in his way was in serious danger.

"Hey, so I saw you have a nice little group to travel with you. You like that boy, what is that name… Joseph? With the blue Kirlia?" he had a sly grin. "You still look stunning…"

"…shut up and leave…" I was deeply angered. He pulled out his Pokeball.

"Last chance beautiful… Where is that Shaymin?"

"…you will never win…" I pulled out my Pokeball.

(Real world)

"…So it was Team Galactic?" Cynthia asked clearly understanding what was up.

"…yes, and he wanted the Shaymin… in that basket over there." She said weakly.

"It sounds like he was being a huge… mildly put, jerk." I said.

"…yeah, he said really annoying things… anyway here is what happened…"

(flashback)

"Fine, I guess it has to be this way. Get them Gallade." He threw his Pokeball and a blue and white Pokemon, similar to Elise came out. It was tall and had two blade-like arms.

"…Arcanine, good luck…" I threw mine and my Arcanine came out and stood before me. He snarled as he probably remembers Venus from our last encounter.

"Let's not waste time, Gallade, night slash." He charged at Arcanine with a midnight purple light around his arm.

"…dodge, flamethrower…" Arcanine barely dodged and let out a strong flamethrower.

"Gallade teleport then use Close Combat!" He vanished and appeared behind Arcanine. His speed was blinding. He started wailing on Arcanine. Gallade kicked him into the air and slashed over and over until he fell on the ground. I knelt down and hugged his mane.

"…I'm sorry…" Then Venus stood over us.

"Last chance before I snap, where the hell is that Shaymin?" I stood up.

"…you will never find it…"

"Fine then. Oh and Gallade. Hit her with Psycho cut."

"What? On a human? That is unjust!" The Gallade refused. Then Venus became more forceful with his command.

"Do it or I will do it myself, and believe me if you make me do it, you will regret it."

(real time)

"So that is where you got hurt?" She nodded and a tear came to her eye. Elise wiped it away.

"There is no shame, don't worry. What happened next?" Elise asked.

"…the Gallade refused… even he had a bigger heart…"

(Flashback)

"…do it Gallade… I can take it, just go…" I said. It looked at me with surprise.

"She is asking for it Gallade, give it to her." Venus said. Gallade sighed and his arm glowed pink.

_I'm sorry._

With a quick lunge he slashed my right leg and pain immediately sent me flying backwards. I landed next to Arcanine and he laughed and knelt down.

"Next time I will aim higher. Goodbye Marley; let your knight in shining armor save you." I heard Gallade say something.

"You are a sick person."

"I have that affect on some people."

"There was no reason for her to get hurt. She is even bleeding, we should help her."

"She deserved it."

"I don't agree."

"I don't need your opinion, return." And that is when I passed out.

(real world, Joseph's POV)

"So the Gallade hesitated?" Mari asked. She nodded.

"…it didn't want to hurt me… he was forced to…" Marley sighed. "…poor thing…"

Then Elise looked quickly at the wall. She whispered in my mind.

_Someone is listening._

_Who?_

_I don't know. But it is not someone I know._

"Someone is there." I said. Pointing at the door. Cynthia looked confused.

"Who?" she opened the door. There was a tall man with a Gold G on his shirt.

"Hello, I trust Marley told you of our… Problem…" he said.

"You son of a… Leave now, unless you think you can take me down." Cynthia backed him out of the house.

"Being challenged by the champion of Shinnoh, now that is something I can't pass up. But let's make this fun. If I win…" He paused and looked at Elise and smiled. She spoke in my head.

_Why is he looking at me?_

_He is not getting you._

Then he said it. "…I get the blue Kirlia." Elise hugged me but I stood up and pointed my gun right at him.

"You sick bastard, I should torch you for harming Marley by forcing your Pokémon to cut her!" Cynthia lowered signaled me to stop.

"And if we win?" She asked.

"So you are the knight in shining armor? How adorable." He laughed.

"Keep this up you little shi…" Elise stopped me.

"I asked you a question. Answer it." Cynthia asked.

"I leave you and all these people alone. How does that sound?"

"It's on." I froze and immediately shook her arm.

"Do you realize of you lose Elise is his? No, I will kill him before that happens." She sighed and rubbed Elise's and my head.

"I won't lose, I only have ever lost to one person, and he is nothing compared to the person who beat me." She said, but while that may be true, you never know what could happen.

"Don't lose. That is all I'm asking. We already know he has a Gallade."

"Just let me do my thing Joseph. I promise he will lose." Elise clung to me and started to cry. I tried calming her down.

"Shh… She will win, I promise. Even if she loses, you will not be his, ok?"

"O-Okay… You promise?"

"Promise."

(Normal POV, Outside)

"So, three versus three." Cynthia said. Venus gave a devilish grin.

"Sure. Pretty ladies first." He said.

"Oh stop flattering yourself. Go Roserade!" Cynthia's Roserade appeared and landed in a graceful flip.

"Easy, get them Typhlosion." Cynthia sighed after hearing and seeing a Typhlosion, a fire type that could literally roast Roserade.

"Roserade, one attack from him will put you out, stay mobile." Roserade nodded and faced its opponent.

"Let's not waste time. Flamethrower!" Typhlosion let out a massive flamethrower, Roserade being agile causually stepped to the side.

"Sludge bomb, aim at his feet!" Roserade shot a purple, watery thing at the ground, making Typhlosion stumble. "Shadow ball!"

She shot off another purple ball and it hit Typhlosion, knocking him into the poison puddle and causing it to faint.

"That's one." Cynthia said with a grin. Venus returned Typhlosion with a sad face.

"Guess so, this one is pretty weak I guess. Never saw that, thank you for opening my eyes."

"Just shut up and bring your next one out."

"Fine, be that way… Get them, Luxray." He tossed a black and yellow ball and a wolf-like Pokémon came out.

"Lux!" it said.

"To be fair, I'll switch out, if you don't mind." Cynthia said returning Roserade. "Better idea, how about if you beat this one, you win." Joseph flipped out on the sidelines.

"What stunt are you pulling?!"

"Relax Joseph, this one will never go down. Get out there Garchomp!" Her Garchomp was much disciplined and well trained. It never even said its name, or made any sound unless it was talking to Cynthia.

"Allow me… Luxray use Thunder!"

"Stand there Garchomp and wait for it to hit. Then use shadow claw." Luxray did as he was told and fired a massive Thunder attack. Garchomp just sat there and watched it approach.

"MOVE GARCHOMP!" Joseph yelled. He closed his eyes in fear that it would be over. I hit Garchomp and she just stretched after the bolt faded.

"…Garchomp is dragon and ground, use Earthquake!" Garchomp planted her scythe-like fins in the around and quickly pulled them up. A massive earth shockwave approached the Luxray, who attempted to jump over, only to have Garchomp slash it with Dragon Claw. Luxray hit the ground an d Venus was enraged.

"LUXRAY GET UP! COME ON GET UP!" the wolf Pokémon struggled to get up.

"GET UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE BASE!" Cynthia walked over to the Pokémon.

"Venus, she can't even stand." She put her hand its head and petted it. "Though why would you care? Return it, or I will take it to the center myself."

"Take it yourself, she is not worth my time. WEAKLING!" Cynthia motioned for Joseph to come over. He ran over with Elise on his shoulders.

"Joseph, take this." Cynthia handed Joseph a pink Pokeball. "All you need to do is tap Luxray, and it will be healed, you can keep it."

"Did she agree to this?" I asked. "I will not force any Pokémon into submission."

"Good, first put her in the ball then release her and ask her opinion." He walked over and tapped Luxray who appeared to have a smile as she went in. He walked back over the sidelines and watched the next fight.

"You better pull a miracle out of your next Pokeball." Cynthia said with a sly grin.

"Dragon and ground Pokémon have nightmares about ice types, right? Get them, Froslass." Cynthia cringed. She knew a well aimed shot from an ice attack could take her out easily.

"Show them your speed, ok?" Garchomp nodded.

"Froslass, do not let me down ok?"

"I will try…" she said with a chilling, but shy, tone.

"Then use blizzard!" the Froslass closed her eyes and summoned a bone-chilling breeze at Garchomp. Cynthia hesitated, so Garchomp attempted to dodge and narrowly escaped.

"Garchomp, Shadow Claw!"

"Ice beam!" Froslass quickly shot off a beam of ice and it hit Garchomp, freezing her solid. When the ice broke, Garchomp was unable to fight.

**(Joseph's POV)**

"…no way…" Elise whispered. Cynthia turned pale white and she returned Garchomp to her ball, looking my direction.

"…she lost, I'm dreaming." I said clutching Elise. She looked at me and I shook my head. "He is not getting you." Cynthia was really quiet.

"…I can't forgive myself for this…" She said with a dark tone.

"Hey now, I am not that horrible. How about another chance? Let the Kirlia and the trainer fight for freedom, for fun. If he wins, we forget all about this." Venus said with his hands in his pocket.

"Fine."

"Joseph, you have no experience, neither does Elise!" Cynthia said.

"I hate resorting to violence and will do anything to avoid it, this is my last chance. Elise…?" She was silent and clearly nervous. Slowly she raised her head and nodded.

"It is what it is, let's do this." She said. We took our places on the beach and I was nervous.

_Look, no matter what happens; you are not becoming his._

_What do you mean?_

_Even if I lose; I will keep you by force._

_…why?_

_Why? I promised never to leave you right? Well I won't let myself lose you to a bet I didn't agree to. _

_Ok, because I can sense his thinking, he would harm me in the worst way._

_Well then we just need to avoid that right?_

"This will be fun. Get them Gallade!" Venus threw is ball and the blue and white Gallade came out. He set his vision on Kirlia and seemed taken back.

**(Elise's POV)**

I took a step back when I realized I was against my own kind. He also seemed hesitant as well, we were both blue and white and he had to be a guy, since Gallades are only ever male. I heard his speak to me.

_Did you find that girl?_

_Yes, why do you care, you are his Pokémon, get out of my head!_

_I may very well be… But I retain free will. I never wanted to hurt her. Please forgive me._

_…wow, I remember Marley talking about you, how you resisted._

_Believe me… Elise is it? I hate violence, why are we fighting, I can sense your fear as well as your trainer's. _

_Well…_

_I will listen, go ahead._

_Fine. If you win, your trainer will take me, and make him his._

_Your trainer agreed to such a thing? Why?_

_He didn't, someone else got cocky and put us under the knife._

_Would that tear you apart?_

_It would destroy me, and worst of all him. You have no idea the hell this human has gone through in his life. Losing me would drive both him… and me… insane… Ugh… Damn this odd feeling!_

_…I see…_

I didn't want him to hear that, crap; he is on to me now. Why is he talking to me like this? He spoke again in my head.

_I know your feeling. I can explain it to you._

_What? Tell me!_

_The way you care, the way he cares… I can feel it… I have never felt that from my trainer, it is so soothing…_

_He does care for me more than himself. He will put himself in harm's way for anybody, it makes him so special and deserving. I need him, and he needs me. _

_If he lost you and if you lost him, both of you would be lost forever. Are you sure you want the truth?_

_Yes, please it is killing me._

_You love him._

_…what?_ Before I could finish my thought Joseph start to talk, probably begin the fight, I had to focus.

_Hey, I will not fight knock me out and you will be safe._

_What about your trainer? He will punish you._

_I have an intent for it, just go with it._

"Now then, you first." Venus laughed. Joseph looked at the ground at his feet, he told me to do something.

"Elise, use confusion to throw the sand into Gallade's eyes!" I focused on the heap of sand next to me and picked it up and whipped it into Gallade's face, blinding him.

"Gallade, use night slash!" Gallade was rubbing his eyes furiously.

"I can't see anything!" he said.

"Get yourself together for Arceus' sake!" Then I heard Gallade again.

_Good, keep it up._

_It will hurt though._

_It doesn't matter. Keep the pressure on._

"Elise use confusion on that shattered rock and send the pieces flying at him!" Wow, he was resourceful of his terrain. I did as he asked.

"GALLADE MOVE!" Venus shouted. Gallade stood still and let the shrapnel hit him head-on. Elise cringed when she saw Gallade's hurt face.

_Be ready, to make it look believable I will use night slash. Jump left to dodge it ok?_

_Got it._

"Use night slash and end this now!" He did as he said he would… but which way do I jump again? I jumped right, big mistake…

* * *

**_Hey guys, you made it past the halfway mark. Take a breather, it is a long one, I know. Thanks for reading in advance! -J_**

* * *

**(Joseph's POV)**

I shook in fear as the night slash hit Kirlia across the chest. She went flying backwards and landed on the ground.

"ELISE!" I screamed. Yeah, I was not used to seeing a Pokémon get hurt. Pokémon in general are not big in Regalia. I was relieved when I saw her back flip up. She was still able to fight, but still beat up.

_Can you fight?_

_Yeah… Damn he can pack a mean punch._

_Do not exert yourself too far. _

_I got this, trust me._

She skipped over to where I was and stood ready again.

"Use night slash again!"

"Jump left then use Confusion!" Elise rolled left and we were lucky that Gallade thought we were going right again. Kirlia focused and shot a black pulse from her hands. That was not confusion, what was it?

"Dodge!" Gallade stood still and waited for the pulse to strike him. He fell on one knee, now was our chance.

"Do whatever you just did again!" She focused again and shot another midnight purple pulse at Gallade, finishing him off. He fell face first and I saw Elise run over to him. What did she do?

_Elise? You ok?_

_I went too far!_

_Slow down, what do you mean?_

_He let us win! He told me his battle plan, so I could be ready._

_Why… would he do that?_

_He wants to leave his trainer!_

Venus picked his Gallade up and shook him. Gallade pushed Venus away with his arms.

"Back off, sad excuse of a man." All of our jaws dropped at the comment. Venus clearly mad went to strike him with his fist, Elise stepped in front of Gallade and made a transparent barrier.

"What is funnier? I can't decide. I fact you two are helping each other out while Ms. Champion over there is just watching… Or the fact you think you are irreplaceable, Gallade. Fine then, leave. We have plenty more…" We watched him finally walk away, part of me still wanted to torch him sorry… Ok too far. I walked over to Elise who jumped into my arms when she saw me

"We won! We won!" She said with happy jumps. I turned to Gallade.

"It seems we have you to thank. If you tried, we would not be here right now." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

"I have a greater reason, were is that girl from last night?" He asked. I pointed in the house.

"She is ok, she is in the house you can go talk to her. Remember, I allow this because I trust you. We have some business to take care of first."

"You have my word; I mean to apologize for her injuries. They may have been fatal so I am relieved they are not." He left toward the house and I saw Cynthia approaching me.

"Listen… I am so sorry about what almost happened." She said with her head down.

"Hey now, it didn't happen, so forget about it." She looked up and smiled.

"Heh. Thanks, I was just down that I lost. You are an interesting trainer, at least by style. Anyway, welcome to the Shinnoh region, I have a few things to get you started."

"Thanks, what do you got there?" I pointed at the bag she had. She pulled out a red, book-like thing.

"I made contact recently with the Professor in this region, Professor Rowan, he wanted the first new trainer I saw to receive these items. Why? No idea, just take them ok? This is a Pokedex, it contains all the information on Pokémon you will see. A map, so you don't get lost again. And lastly, a tent that is smaller than a folded shirt when in your bag. I hope these help."

"Of course, thank you very much." I took the items and stowed them away in my bag. She spoke as she released her Staraptor, who had a yellow-ish hue.

"Well, I need to go. I look forward to meeting you again. Especially if we can root out team Galactic, keep in touch. Good luck, Joseph, you are truly a wonderful person." She got on Staraptor's back and sped off north.

"Well Elise, we got some work to do. Remember that Luxray?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah the one in the pink ball. Should we talk to it?" She pointed at the pink Pokeball in my hand. I nodded.

"I need you to translate ok? I don't speak Pokémon." She laughed and sat down as I released the Luxray.

**(Elise's POV)**

I sat next to Joseph as the Luxray materialized in a pick flash of light. It opened its eyes and looked around. It noticed us and looked scared and shrunk. Joseph made a "we will not harm you" motion with his hands. I began to translate.

"Do not worry, Luxray. We will not harm you at all." The Luxray shrunk some more.

"What makes you two different from him!?" She looked ready to sob in fear. Joseph asked me to relay a question.

_Ask her what she went through._

"Luxray, you can trust us. What did Venus do to you?" She relaxed a little bit when Joseph approached her and knelt down.

"He… Abused all of us, did awful things to all the Pokémon, male and female alike, but much more brutal on the female." She said. I relayed the message to Joseph and he nodded.

"I'm sorry that is horrible. What did he do to you exactly?" I asked. She started to cry. Joseph picked her up and let her rest in his lap until she calmed down. I coaxed her to stop crying.

"It started when I was a Shinx…"

**(Flashback, Shinx's POV)**

_The person behind be was holding me by the tail as I struggled to break free. I was in midair, so it was a futile attempt. The man opened a cage full of Luxray, all of them looked bloodthirsty and ready for blood. The person threw me in and locked the door. I stood up and face the mob around me, and I wept until I could not feel anything. I could not feel their claws slashing me, nor their teeth gnawing on me, not even their stares holding me in place. I was alone… Then I got older… and then… Oh Arceus, why did he do this?_

(real time)

"Luxray, I am so sorry. Did they do anything else scaring?" She cringed. She mumbled with closed, teary eyes.

"…personal amusement…" I froze and relayed it Joseph who then shivered then embraced it in a hug, as did I.

_Relay this: Nobody with ever do that to you again, I swear it. They are far away now, and if they ever come looking for you, they will answer to me first._ Ahh… This was Joseph's persona at its finest. No matter the history, how bad the life, people will always trust Joseph's promises, I am one of those people. I relayed it to Luxray and she looked at Joseph with watery eyes.

"Does… he mean that?" I nodded.

"He protected me from Venus. He will do the same for you, ok?" I said. She smiled and licked Joseph's face. We all laughed at the sight of Joseph's reaction.

_Tell her she has a choice to come with us or be free once more._

"If you want to, you can join us. If you want to of course." I said, a wide smile came across her face and she nodded furiously.

"Yes! Thanks Arceus yes! I will!" She jumped on me and began to lick me; it was an… exotic feeling… Joseph came over and helped me up .

_Yeah... I think she wants to join us._

_Good, hey, thanks for two things. One sticking in and helping me translate._

_Aw, it was nothing really. _

_Secondly, thanks for just… being you, I mean, I almost lost my cool when Garchomp lost. You kept yours so I kept mine and it made us win in the end. _He gave me a small pat on my head. _Thank you._

_Look, Joseph I needed to ask you something. I'm sorr- _

_Hey now, nothing that happened today was your fault._

_I know, it is just that you see I-_

_Don't worry about it now, I need to check on Marley. _He left before I could get my thoughts out. I wonder; maybe if I evolved again, I could get even stronger. Joseph did not know it, but I stole another one of those candies from Jim. It was wrong, but I was saving it incase. I needed a second opinion, someone who has experience in evolution… I am worried that if I evolve I would never be the same person, nor would Joseph like me anymore. I know! Luxray must know how I feel…

(That night Luxray's POV, Pokémon speech will be translated as regular speech)

Today was great! I was introduced to my new friends and our partners, and they all were so welcoming! Elise helped train me today, and I could tell she was new to fighting. In a way, I think I did more training on her that she for me. I taught her that purple pulse was actually a move that normally a Kirlia wouldn't learn. It was odd, but not worth stressing over. After we ate our dinners and everyone went to bed, Elise woke me up and asked me to walk with her on the beach. She said it was "quite important" what she had to tell me, and that she needed advice.

I was waiting for her outside when I heard her quietly close the door; she was staring at a pair of metal things that looked like something I had when I was a Shinx… A dog tag I think it was called. I waved and she looked up at me and flashed a sad grin. I am a dog, so I can sort of feel how people or Pokémon are feeling.

"So, what is on your mind Elise?" we began walking, hearing the soft sound of the sand was relaxing.

"It is really a private manner, but I figured I could tell you, since you seem very friendly." I nodded, and those words were so kind, I was intent on listening.

"You know my friend, Joseph, the one that took you in right?"

"Yes, is he ok?"

"Yeah, he is for the most part, but it is not him I am concerned about."

"Ok, so what do you need?" Elise sighed and took a deep breath.

"When you evolved for the last time, from a Luxio, did your personality change?"

"Oh? Umm, I'm not sure what you mean." She took out a piece of green candy that glowed with energy. "What is that?"

"It is called a rare candy. It will make me evolve if I eat it." Then I caught her drift, she is worried she will change for the worse.

"I see. First I need to ask you, do you think you are ready to evolve? It is a change, but you will warm up it eventually. I did and look at me now." I heard someone approaching from the house. It was a Gallade.

"She is right Elise, if you think you are ready, go right ahead." He said. "When I evolved I was forced to by Venus, but it made me polite and made me mature." He started walking with us, I thought he left with Venus.

"You left him too?" I asked and he nodded. "So is Joseph taking you too?"

"I think so, but I have not asked him yet."

"I'm sure he would take you in, especially if I ask him." Elise said. "Anyway, back to my issue."

"About evolution or Joseph's reaction to your evolution?" Gallade asked.

"Both. I want to be stronger, but not at the cost of our friendship." Elise said holding her dog tags to her chest. "He gave me these as an evolution present. They mean a lot to a soldier, because that is what Joseph was before we met."

"Elise, Joseph seems like a person who would go out of his way to make sure you are happy. You were his first Pokémon, right?" Gallade said.

"Yeah, but he has needs too."

"He needs you, Elise." I said. "I know all of your insecurity right now; I have seen what you evolve into."

"And I also know you love him. Remember?" Gallade said. I was shocked when he said this. Elise stood up and blushed.

"Hey, I always did, but as a father or something!"

"No Elise. There is no need to lie, I was a Kirlia too, I know what you are feeling."

"Wait, you love a human?" I asked. Elise shyly nodded.

"Yes, I didn't want to believe it, but it is true. I have feelings for a human." I was shocked, I have never heard of that before.

"I see. I guess there is nothing wrong with that. Right?"

"Exactly, there is no need to be ashamed of it." Gallade said riffling Elise's hair.

"Yeah, so… You think Joseph will still accept it me?"

"I know he will." Gallade nodded.

"As do I, he accepted me, he will always accept you." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks you two, you are like brother and sister to me." That made my heart sing, so instinct kicked in and I jumped on her and started licking her. She wrestled and laughed as she struggled to get me off, then I let her go. It was great having friends and people who actually cared about me…

**Wow, 6,000 + words. That is probably more than I have ever read... lol jk. I hope you enjoyed the long read. If you did let me know by submitting a review, as they keep me going... yeah really they do... As usual nothing downright cruel, as in if you hate the subject or me, keep calm and close browser. Thanks!**

**Joseph: Oh, hey J. Didn't expect to see you here.**

**J: How ya doin'?**

**Elise: Fine, I've never see you here before.**

**J: I'm past the fourth wall, you don't normally me.**

**Elise: Well, what do you do?**

**J: I write stories.**

***the three of them exchange blank looks***

**J: Well I should be going, take care you two.**

***A Gardevoir teleports beside him***

**?:Hey guys, lets go J, you got school.**

**J: Yeah, you guys take care.**

**Joseph: You too.**

**Elise: Bye!**


	7. A Disturbing Truth

**Hey guys! Next part is ready, finally, and I am overjoyed to finally put this out. This section will be about 6,000 words long. This section also introduces a new supporting OC and Venus finds something out he wishes he never did. What exactly happened to Venus? Have fun reading and enjoy!**

**Joseph: Good to be back right guys?**

**Elise: You bet!**

**Serenade: Ah yes... indeed. *she puts on a monocle, top hat, and a pipe***

**Elise: Heh, what is with the accent and eye thing?**

**Joseph: Trying to act sophisticated won't get you far.**

**Serenade: I do not imply I am acting, but rather already am superior to you...**

**Elise: This is hilarious...**

**Joseph: Good madam, please continue.**

**Serenade: The stocks are up I see...**

**Elise: And now its old. Joseph, if you don't mind can I break it?**

**Joseph: By all means.**

**Elise: Hey madam, look at this!**

**Serenade: What is that?**

***Elise teleports Serenade and herself away***

**Joseph: ...guys? Helloooooo?**

**Mari: *through the wall* Oh hey Elise... Why is Serenade like that?**

**Elise: Duck!**

***Serenade comes crashing through the fourth wall and lands on Joseph.***

**Serenade: ...You could've told me to stop.**

**Elise: You are too ****sophisticated for that. So I gave a first class ticket through the wall!**

******Mari: Seriously, if you guys keep breaking the wall, I will stop paying splitting the bill!**

******Elise: Anyway boys and girls, "J" or aka Joseph does not own Pokemon, only the OC's like me and Madam Serenade.**

******Mari: Me as well guys. **

******Elise: Yep. Stay a while and read. Enjoy!**

(Joseph's POV the next morning)

"…so the first gym is on the other side of the region?"

"Yeah." Mari was standing next to Elise and I while we planed where to go. "Seems you landed on the wrong side to challenge the league."

"Elise, do you think you could teleport us there?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"Are you insane? There is no telling where we would land. Besides, Marley is probably still hurt." Then we saw Gallade walk in with Marley. She looked to be able and fit to travel again.

"Everyone sleep well?" He asked. We all nodded. "So what is the plan?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out. It seems we need to get to the other end of Shinnoh to start our battles." I pointed at the west part of the region. "Oreburgh city. That is our plan, are you guys coming?"

"I am, Marley?" Mari looked at Marley who nodded. "Where will you go Gallade?" He looked at Marley.

"We talked it over and she will take me in." Marley nodded again and joined us.

"How is your leg? Better?" I asked, looking at her bandage.

"…better, thanks…"

"In all honesty, I think it would be our best bet to let Elise teleport us." Gallade said. Elise shot him a glare.

"So do you know how to swim for miles?" She asked. I laughed at her comment.

"Just throw us westward and we will be closer." He said. "It will be draining of your energy though."

"It will not harm her right?" I asked stroking Elise's hair.

"No, it probably will not… Probably…" he said.

"I guess I can give it a shot." Elise finally said. She jumped onto the table.

"If we are here… and it is over here… hmm, I can wing it, but I can't guarantee we will land in the city." She explained to me. I nodded.

"That is fine, just don't strain yourself. Everyone get your things gathered." I ordered. Everyone went to their quarters while Elise and I kept pinpointing her target.

"So exactly how do you calculate where to land? Like is there an equation?" She was drawing lines and math figures I didn't understand. "How do you know all this stuff?" She shrugged.

"I just picked it up from reading your mind." I looked at her.

"You read my mind often?" She nodded.

"Only when you are happy. Otherwise I stay away." She made a dotted line from Sunnyshore on the map to Oreburgh.

"So just explain everything you do to calculate." She sighed had tapped the pen against her hair. She began drawing more figures.

"Ok, so you know what terminal velocity is right? Well psychics kind of work in a similar way, but we pass terminal velocity to the next stage. This is not scientifically proven, but I call it 'Light Velocity'. Light velocity instead of being measured in a straight line is measure in a circle. The speed of light is about 1,080 million kilometers measured in speed. We travel about half that speed, but still it is instant travel, and it doesn't kill us, directly anyway. So here is the math." I had a headache.

"Ok, I follow, keep going."

"Take all of our weights together, multiply by 3.034, and square it. Then take the 1,080 million km and divide by 2. Then add those together and divide by however many individuals are traveling, Pokémon included. You follow me?" I was banging my head against the table.

"Oookay… So you measure where to land in distance?"

"Pretty much that and the basic idea of the surroundings."

"But you don't know where you are going." She nodded and pointed at the map.

"That is true, but there is a massive mine there, I can imagine what it looks like. That is the tricky part, I know the math, but the surroundings are un-familiar. That is why experts only advise teleporting to known locations."

"I see… Wow Elise, you are a smart little one." She smiled and blushed.

"Aww, you are so nice. Well I need to get in position on the beach. One more thing."

"What is it?"

"How do we lock this place up?" Mari walked in.

"Cynthia left a note on the door. Lock the door and leave the key under the sand to the right of the steps. I can do that." She took the key and waited outside. Elise drew more lines in the sand and then stood still. She looked back and gave a thumbs up. I called everyone to go.

"Marley, Gallade, let's go; Elise is ready!" Marley came down with Gallade, wearing her dress again, the exact same as Marley. You couldn't tell the difference other than the eye color or speaking to one of them.

"…so we just hope?" Marley said pointing at Elise.

"Yeah, now everyone gather around Elise." We all stood huddled together and Elise moved us apart.

"You don't need to stand on me, just in the area. Now then… one, two, three!" I just blinked and in an instant we were in a cave. I looked around and everyone looked disoriented. When we came back to our senses I pulled out the map again and scanned for a tunnel. I pointed at the one labeled Oreburgh Gate.

"I hope we are here." I said to Elise who was holding her head. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just teleporting that much distance and that many people really strains the head… Oww… that hurts." I knelt down and placed her on my shoulder.

"Take it easy, I need you in the gym fight, ok?" She nodded and I walked east, I assumed we were facing west.

"So, you are sure this is the right direction?" Mari asked. I had my head buried in my map and looked back.

"Yeah I hope."

"You hope? That isn't promising." Elise sighed. I looked up when I saw a light in the distance.

"And look at that, the exit." I bragged and ran toward the exit, they followed close behind me. When we got out I saw the city. It was not what I had expected. The houses were very spread out and very small in size. I looked to the distance and saw many railway-like elevators with mine carts running alone them.

"That must be the mine. This has to be Oreburgh city." I said. "So, let's go check the gym." We ran up and saw a note taped to the door. The door was locked and it was dark inside.

"…come to the mine if you need a challenge…" Marley read the note and handed it to me.

"We can go check, but first lunch." Gallade said. I nodded as we walked into a strange red building.

"…a Pokémon center?" I stood at the door. Mari looked back and motioned for me to just follow them. It was a huge building with two floors and a food court on the right from when we walked in.

"They remodeled this since last time." Mari explained. "Now then let's eat."

(Normal POV, Galactic HQ)

Venus sat down in his quarters and let his Froslass out. It looked confused when it saw there was nobody to fight.

"Froslass, please sit next to me." He quietly asked. Then he took his radio and paged someone. "Please send Kevin up to me, thank you."

"Master? What is wrong?" The Froslass quietly spoke. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just need to explain something to you." He sat down and sighed. "Would you do something very big for me?" The Froslass moved closer.

"Of course master." Venus started to break down.

"Just don't call me that anymore!" The Froslass moved in front of him rubbed its tiny hands together.

"I don't understand mas- I mean… V- Venus…"

"I am not that anymore either. Call me by my name. My real name."

"O- ok… Evan… Heh, I've only ever said that name once. Why are you acting like this?" At that moment Kevin walked in. He was a small boy, no more than 13 and his small yellow Starly was in his arms. He had blue hair and black eyes with exactly two freckles beneath each eye. He was a very quiet individual, any problems he usually keeps to himself, unless he talks to a Pokémon.

"Dad? Why are you crying?" He sat next to his father.

"Kevin, Froslass, I need you to listen to me. You must abandon Team Galactic."

"What?!" They both said in unison. "Why? You wanted me to have this as a career." Kevin pointed out.

"That was before, no longer. You must leave."

"Why? What made you do a total turn?"

"Ok. Please follow me…"

(2 Days ago, Galactic HQ)

Venus was called into a special response on short notice. He was to report to Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic.

"Yes sir?" He saluted. Cyrus turned around.

"At ease agent."

"Sir, if I may ask, what is important?" I sat down and he did as well.

"Do you remember the last time you talked to me; you asked what I plan to do?"

"Yes I do sir." He said recalling that conversation.

"Well I have seen you really rise in the ranks. I am offering you a position as my First Lieutenant." Venus was force to stand up from shock.

"Wait, really?" Cyrus nodded and stood up.

"You are a valuable asset to the organization." He turned toward the window. "Also, your son is joining when he is older right?" Venus nodded.

"He wants to be like his dad. That is what he tells me."

"I see. I think you will be a good inspiration to him, no doubt. However, I do have one more thing for you to do before I give you that promotion."

"What will you have me do?"

"A passenger ship coming from a distant region called Regalia is arriving sometime between today and two days from now."

"I see."

"And there is one person on there that is your target. This is highly classified, do not tell anyone about this, not even your son."

"I swear I will not." Cyrus grinned and looked into Venus' eyes.

"This target has a blue Ralts our informant says. You know Raltses are not blue normally, they are green. Only rare Pokémon are oddly colored. I want you to go there and take it from him."

"Understood sir."

"Be extremely careful, he is a former military soldier and is quite attached to the thing I hear. He will not flinch to protect his Pokémon."

"Will do sir. What did you say you planed to do after all this?"

"I plan to create a new universe, erase this one, and start over. I plan on leaving everyone one behind accept a certain selection of people."

"Does that mean…"

"If you succeed this mission, I will save you from the flame, as well as your son. Do you understand?"

"Of course sir, I will not let you down. Where will this ship land?"

"Sunnyshore city, you have transportation ready, good luck."

(one hour before Marley's confrontation, Normal POV)

Venus was waiting behind a rock wall for the target to arrive. He began to think to himself about what Cyrus said.

_If you succeed this mission, I will save you from the flame, as well as your son._

"Did he really mean to leave us behind in the first place… No, do not let your true self interfere with your life or death mission." He was talking to himself. He let out his blue Gallade, the only Pokémon he trusted.

"Gallade, sit."

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"My mission is important, I need you."

"Got it." Venus was thinking about everything people said about Cyrus, being insane, a glory hound some people said. He taught about everyone he hurt in the past for this man, all the things he told his high ranking officials.

"Listen to me Gallade."

"Yes?"

"You know who I really am, right?" He was always a horrible person when it came to missions. He had no soul, no heart when he was on a mission.

"Of course, although I hate your mission side, I know how you really are." He said.

"Good, because I've been thinking…" He wanted to be successful, as he wanted his son to as well. With a new universe, would his son want that? Erasing everything he ever loved and cherished? No, he would never want that, but at the same time, he would destroy his entire career. "…thinking of leaving Galactic." He felt a massive burden lift off his shoulders.

"Leave? Really? For what reason?"

"If I fail this mission, he will leave us behind. I know I normally don't see the failure in it, but this is a life or death situation for all of us."

"For what?"

"He wants a new universe, destroying this one in the process and killing everyone inside it. Word as it his research is being successful, and he closer than ever." Gallade shivered at the idea. "I am an asset, without me he may get set back. Listen, now I think about it, I am serious about leaving. I will not destroy this world." He thought to himself how to do it. Then he had an idea. "I am going to do something horrible, I know it. In that case, I want you to leave me and go for someone else."

"What? NO! I will not abandon you. You are not making sense!"

"You are not leaving me. We will meet again somewhere. I mean I will stage something."

"I can't do it! You can't make someone care and then just leave them alone!"

"Please Gallade… Do it for me." Gallade felt sorrow for the first time in a long time. "Look, I promise I will find you. Go with the target, and be his or her Pokémon." Gallade sighed and nodded.

"I better see you again or I will hunt you down myself. This better work!" He said with a tear running down his face.

"You will, hide the emotions when the mission is going on."

"Ok… I will miss you."

"As will I…" They embraced for the last time. Then a girl walked out onto the beach holding a basket that looked familiar. _Shaymin! _

"Perfect! That Shaymin will be a perfect excuse to do this." Venus said.

"I don't get your plan."

"Ok, this might cause collateral damage, but listen closely. I got over there and ask for the Shaymin, odd are she will refuse because she will know who I am. Then if she fights, we will fight too. If we win, I will ask again. She will refuse, now bear with me on this next part, ok?"

"Ok go ahead." Venus took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"I am going to order you to physically harm her, like actually hurt her, like there will be blood hurt her."

"This is crazy… Go on…"

"Then to make them trust you and in case anyone else is listening, refuse my commands, put up some resistance and wait until I nod. Then do it on her leg, not her body because that may be lethal. After you hit her, argue with me about me being a sick person or tyrant."

"A very… Harmful plan don't you think?"

"For a just cause. Now we will come back later in the morning with the sun up and fight the group. Hold on, I have another idea. I need you to translate everything to Luxray."

"Why Luxray?"

"She will join you as well." He pressed the button and Luxray came out.

"Lux?" She sat down next to him. Venus nodded at Gallade.

"Say everything I say to her…" Gallade explained the plan so far and Luxray kept shuttering, when Gallade finished he turned to Venus and waited for more.

"Ok, Luxray your plan will be very similar, but you will appear to be abused by me ok? If you remember your life before I raided the pound, tell it like I was the one who hurt you so they take you in.

"Lux? Luxray!" She cried before Gallade quieted her while translating.

"Look, I will find you two one day, when? I have no idea. I swear I will find you, just stay with those people and keep them all safe until I find you."

"Lux. Lux-Luxray!?" Gallade sighed and turned.

"She asks if you don't find us what happens…" He translated.

"Forget about me and go with them. Do tell me you won't forget, just do it. Then after we fight in the daylight, I will run back to HQ and report a failure, and give me and my son an excuse to leave once and for all. Now get ready… Here we go."

(3 hours later at Galactic HQ)

"… I can't believe you disobeyed orders, and lost your Pokémon!" Cyrus was screaming at Venus.

"Sir, that girl had something more valuable. I disobeyed in attempt to take a legendary Pokémon." He defended.

"AND YOU FAILED AT BOTH!" He punched his table with anger. "You have failed me in a way that will damage our efforts! Do you even realize someone like that with a Gardevoir is pretty much un-stoppable?!"

"But sir!"

"Enough! You are no longer welcome to bask in my glory! Pray that you can impress me enough to save your skin whelp! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He walked to his quarters and just sat there in silence.

(Present time)

"…So we will die if he succeeds?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, that is way we are leaving, but I will not be with you. I have un-finished business." Evan replied.

"If we leave, you are coming with us." Kevin stood up.

"No, I need to cover your escape. So my Froslass is now yours." Evan stroked the Froslass who was still shaken.

"Dad… Will I see you again?" Kevin had tears in his eyes.

"Not for a while, but you will. Look for my Gallade; he is with a group of three people. There is a blue Kirlia with them, so look for her."

"So what is the plan?" The Froslass asked.

"Ok, in exactly 24 hours I will use my Rotom to disable the power. While that is going on, escape. Head toward Eterna City and wait for him there, if not I will find you there. Go to your room and wait until the power is out. I have a bag in your closet that has supplies for you. Now go quickly, I must prepare."

"Dad… I love you, please come back someday ok?" Kevin was crying.

"I swear on your mother's grave I will see you again. Remember… Keep your head high. One more thing, take this." He handed Kevin a pink ball. "Let it out in your room because it is a shiny. Keep it hidden from the grunts and other people. This is a ball for Starly and Froslass." He returned both of them and put them in his pocket. He turned and ran to his room, locked the door and waited.

(Elise's POV)

"That was some awesome food…" Joseph smiled, clearly overstuffed. I had so much energy, I wanted to train or something. "So we should go to the gym." Marley stopped him.

"…you have little experience… you should train with us…"

"Yeah, you would get smashed by a gym leader."

"…there is a small area over there where we can get you ready…" She started walking in front and we followed behind her. We got to the open area and set up our tents.

"So how do we do this?" Joseph asked. Marley pointed at Gallade.

"…we can teach you the basics…" She motioned for me to walk over to the other side. "…listen carefully… normally a battle is a one versus one… choose which Pokémon you want to use…"

"Ok, Elise you want to give it a shot?" I nodded and jumped onto the field.

"This is exciting!" I said with a smirk. Marley continued.

"…you seemed to know some ways… you know how to issue attacks, but you need to learn to dodge better…" Then Gallade started to talk.

"Remember you need to read movement. The sooner you figure it out, the easier it will be to avoid a lethal attack. THINK FAST!" He charged at Elise and I knew he was going to approach from high up.

"Elise roll right!" I rolled over to the right and Gallade landed where I was standing before. He looked at Joseph and I with a surprised smirk.

"Very nice reactions and nice roll! Now normally you would counterattack since I was off balance. So I will do the same thing, but do something that will really hit me hard." He ran back and immediately rushed from the low left side.

"Elise teleport onto his back!" I did so and I grabbed hold of his arm. "Use Dark Pulse!" I grabbed my wrist and fired a midnight purple shockwave from Gallade's back. He fell to the ground and had purple sparks around him. He slowly got up and winced.

"Heh… Maybe I should've said take it easy… Ah… that hurt… a lot…"

"Sorry! You ok?" I helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks. Ok, so our next part maybe a little rough. Even if you can dodge attacks, there are times where you can't avoid it. Mari let out your Swablu please."

"Whoa now hold up, Else isn't going to get hurt right?" I sensed his concern again. Whenever I was even being potentially put into harm's way.

"Not really, no." Gallade reassured. "This is just a small warm up to taking some heat. By that I mean getting hit by an attack. Mari, please…"

"Sure, Kinar, give us a hand!" A small yellow Swablu fluttered to Gallade.

"Ok Swablu hit Elise with Aerial Ace!" Swablu nodded and charged at blinding speed at me. I couldn't read her movements because they were so fast. She hit me with a lot of force that sent me flying backward, throwing me against the wall.

"Elise!" I heard Joseph scream. I got up and felt dizzy, but was able to make it back.

"You ok Elise?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I can keep going." Then I felt that feeling again in Joseph. The same one Gallade told me about was making me un-easy. Then I heard Gallade talk.

"Now then that you are broken into fighting, try and take me down!" He meant it, I could feel it. He charged at me with his arms glowing purple. I could read his movements easily and dodge the first strike. He did not stop. He was relentless and caught me un-prepared for his next strikes. When his arms hit me I felt a burning on my body where he hit me twice. My instincts kicked in when I heard Joseph yell.

"Get out of there Elise!" I teleported away. "Dark Pulse!" I shot another pulse but Gallade jumped over and was coming for me again. Then he spoke to me telepathically.

_Use Dark Pulse on the ground to create smoke._

_Then what?_

_Can you use Magical leaf?_

_Yes._

_Use the leaves to distract him then teleport onto his back again and use Dark pulse ok?_

_Got it!_

I jumped back and fired a blast at the ground creating a thick smokescreen. I jumped very high up, but couldn't see Gallade.

_I can't see him!_

_Just Fire them in a shower down!_

I did as he suggested and shot small rainbow colored leaves in a shower around the cloud. I saw a faint movement in the cloud and teleported on the rear of Gallade. I used Dark Pulse one more time, but before I could release it, he threw me off and I caught myself and landed. I looked for him then I got kicked back.

(Normal POV)

Gallade had kicked her hard and she lost her balance. He started using night slash and hit Elise multiple times, Elise getting stunned each time. Joseph could hear Elise's pain and was losing his cool.

"Elise teleport away from him quick!" Too late. Gallade had her locked down and quickly his arms changed from a purple to a light green. He took a quick step back and hit Elise with both his arms. Elise screamed as she was sent flying across the floor. She didn't more for a second then slowly got up.

"Elise, stop it now, do not hurt yourself." She turned toward Joseph and shook her head while holding her shoulder.

"This is not over…" He charged at Gallade and rammed him against the ground.

"Magical Leaf!"

"I don't think so!" Gallade overpowered Elise and threw her in the air. His blades turned green and she slashed Elise four times before kicking her across the field. Elise caught herself and was in obvious pain, one eye closed and the other tearing up. She landed and stumbled around before regaining her stability.

"Elise, please stop…" Elise looked back and saw the fear in Joseph's eyes. If only Joseph could hold up a mirror to Elise.

"Elise I must say, you are the strongest Pokémon I've ever fought." Gallade said.

"Save it!" Elise shot off an odd purple ball at Gallade who seemed deeply harmed by the attack.

"A shadow ball? Already…?" He mumbled. Elise shot a Dark Pulse at Gallade.

"ELISE STOP!" Mari yelled. Gallade closed the distance between Elise and the two were in a deadlock. Gallade kept trying to slash Elise, but Elise kept dodging each slash. Elise teleported behind Gallade and used Shadow ball again. Gallade smashed the ball, causing an explosion, knock both of them back to their sides. They both looked at each other waiting for the first move, both of them looked exhausted. Suddenly Gallade collapsed and Marley ran over. Elise had actually beaten Gallade?

"…Elise?" Joseph knelt down next to Elise. She was breathing heavily and had sweat mixed with tears coming down her face. She looked at Joseph with a panicked look on her face.

"…J-Joseph-" Her eyes rolled back and she fell over, passed out, burning to the touch. Joseph picked up Elise and lost his cool.

"Oh GOD!" He dashed away from the group and headed toward the Pokémon center.

"… Gallade?" Gallade stirred on the ground and rolled over onto his front and groaned. "Gallade are you ok?" Mari was kneeling beside him. Gallade finally opened his eyes and quickly shut them from the bright sunlight.

"Arceus, that was one odd dream." Gallade said. "I dreamt that Elise and I fought and I lost. I've never lost before." He was not aware that the 'dream' was in fact reality. "Where are the others?"

"Uhh Gallade, that dream was not a dream… It actually happened! What is your problem pushing Elise over the edge like that?"

"I did what?!" He stood up in fear. "I swear it didn't happen! It was a dream!" He felt pain in his chest and almost fell down, Mari caught him.

"No Gallade, that fight just ended, in reality, Elise is in serious pain, as are you it seems. Just rest." Gallade put his arms over his face.

"I dreamt I lost control, that I intended to attack that brutally. I can't believe I actually willingly did that… to a Kirlia…" Mari sat down beside him sighing as Swablu landed on her head. "Elise could be seriously hurt, and it will be my fault."

"Look, it was a training session that went wrong somehow. I personally don't agree with what you did either, but look at it this way… Look at how strong Elise is." He nodded and stood up.

"Knowing Joseph, he may try killing me later." He turned toward Mari. "Don't you agree?"

"He will never do that!"

"He almost killed Venus, not that I cared or anything…" He lied. "He will not flinch at anything to protect Elise. I feel it in his heart, as well as hers. I should leave."

"No, you don't need to."

"Why? I want my life still. He will kill me the first chance he gets." Mari stood up and shook her head, making Kinar hop onto her shoulder.

"If you apologize, I'm sure he will forgive you." Mari put her hand on Gallade's shoulder. "I know he will understand."

"Ok… Should we go now?" Mari nodded.

"Yes, while we have time." They got up and started running to the Pokémon center.

(Pokémon Center, Joseph's POV)

I forced the two glass doors open holding Elise in my arms, who was burning up. She was motionless and that scared me, but on the bright side, she had body heat, so she was still alive. I ran up to the counter and yelled for the nurse. A lady that looked exactly like the one on the boat appeared and immediately looked concerned.

"Oh my! What in the world happened?!" She said as I gave her over to the nurse. I struggled to let go, but I did in the end. The nurse signaled a Chansey with a bed to wheel Elise over to the O.R, or Operating Room.

"I was training, and she overworked herself even though I tried to stop her." I was sweating more than I ever had in my life. All those firefights, close calls, seeing people die in front of me at war, nothing compared to my fear. Normally, someone going to the O.R. wouldn't scare me, but seeing Elise go in there… Damn, how do I respond? "Please nurse… Just make her who she was…" She nodded and left my sight behind the big double doors. I slowly walked over to where Marley was sitting and threw myself against the wall.

"Joseph, sit here." Marley actually spoke a complete sentence, but I didn't even notice. I sat down and buried my head in my arms. "Listen, what happened to Elise wasn't…"

"Do not even say it wasn't my fault. I know that is what everyone will say." He interrupted. "I made a promise to never let her come to harm. Look at us now!"

"I say that because it was not your fault, but mine." Joseph looked over and silently laughed at Marley's statement.

"No, do not go blaming yourself to make me feel better. I should've actually done something to stop the mess before it got out of control."

"I am Gallade's trainer and I sat there watching him get out of control. Being the weak trainer I am, I just panicked." She explained. Then I saw Mari and Gallade walk in the door. I wanted to do something, run, shout, cry, punch, something to discharge the emotions, but I did nothing, I just waited for him to come over.

"...Joseph?" Gallade weakly spoke. I glared at him with one eye.

"What?"

"I'm… Sorry, I am so sorry…" You could hear the sorrow in his voice, so I eased up a little. "I lost control of myself because I got all those emotions built inside of me. I just… lost it all…"

"Gallade… I know the trainer you come from, a very strict, somewhat demanding person, right?"

"Yes… Why is that important?"

"All those years, all that stress to make him proud… You probably didn't mean to do it. I have outbursts every now and then as well." I found the wanting I needed to forgive him.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone. Just please… don't kill me…" I was alarmed at that last part. Why would I ever harm a Pokémon? A person, that is different, they are in full control of what they do, but a Pokémon? They are different.

"Gallade, I could never harm any Pokémon. Ever. I would never hurt you, or any other Pokémon. I am your friend ok? You can trust me. Do not stress about this incident, you need to relax." Gallade nodded.

"Ok, thanks…" He turned to Marley and lowered his head in shame.

"No I just need to be more active with my Pokémon." Marley said. Mari and Kinar looked shocked.

"YOU ARE SPEAKING NORMALLY?!" Mari screamed.

"…see… that is the annoying part…" She resumed her quiet nature and Mari facepalmed herself.

"I will wait for Elise; you guys head back to camp." I said.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't be alone." Mari said with concern.

"I will be fine, just go on now." They shrugged and left. I pulled out Luxray's ball and released her.

"Lux!" I knelt down to her level and pet her. She smiled and made a small happy squee.

"I just thought you would like sometime out of that ball. Just relax with me." She curled up around my feet and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Another part will be coming out in the next week, or few days if I can keep the ideas rolling. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review because those are what drive me to keep writing... or typing... and leave your thoughts. Nothing downright cruel or un-important, if you no lika de subject, you no needa to read the whole ting, ok? Find nearest X button on computer and keep it do yourself, you noe? Ok for real now, bye guys, thanks for your time! **

**-J**


	8. On Our Own Again

**Made it back before Christmas. Just so you know, I may be updating less now because my house internet got cut off. :( So for a while I may be late on updates. I do not own Pokemon, just the OC's.**

(Joseph's POV)

I woke up suddenly from my nightmare… I couldn't remember what it was from, or any of the dream for that fact. I looked at the clock that read: 4:27a.m. Luxray was pawing my feet and kept looking at the door. When she saw I poke up she pointed at the door with an alarmed expression on her face.

"What is it girl?" She ran toward the door and looked back at me.

"Lux!" I got up and came to her side.

"Show me where!" She ran out the doors and turned the corner of the Pokémon center. I could hear at least three voices. I told Luxray to stay quiet and I listened.

"Listen here kid, those Eevees are ours! Hand them over or this will get ugly." Then heard a small voice crying.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM BOTH!"

"Then the rare one will do, thank you." I heard the small voice hit the ground and laughter come from the other two. I turned the corner with Luxray to find two people who had the same uniforms as that Venus punk standing over the little girl. One was holding a silver Eevee, while the girl had an injured one in her arms.

"What is going on here?" I said purposely loud, they looked up and sighed.

"Ya know you should just stay out other people's business." I pointed at the little girl who was looking at me as well.

"Seems like you picking on a little girl AND stealing her Pokémon is all about my business."

"Pfft… Yeah, what are you, a cop?" They both pulled out Pokeballs as a threat.

"You could say that. Give the Eevee back and we all leave standing on two feet." They both laughed and released their Pokémon. Both were Golbats and I grinned at turned looked at Luxray, who had her fangs bared. "I'm counting you Luxray." She took position in front of me and snarled. The little girl ran over and hugged my leg, just like Elise did when she was… No, focus.

"Golbat use bite!"

"Golbat you too!" They both commanded. The two purple bats approached from left and right.

"Luxray jump above them!" She waited for one to get close and used its head as a boost. She was behind them, the perfect position. I took a gamble and yelled an attack I hoped she knew.

"Use Discharge!" my hopes raised as I saw her glow yellow.

"Luuxx…RAY!" Electrical bolts hit both the Pokémon and their trainers… unfortunately, also the silver Eevee. The two Golbats fell and never got back up. I had a smile on my face when I looked at the two men, but that smile quickly faded as I saw the one holding the Eevee run toward the rocky hills. I dashed after him.

"Luxray keep the girl and that trash safe until I get back!" I yelled back. I lost sight of him and I swore to myself. I looked at the ground and could not find a trace of him.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled and walked a small circle. Then I heard small paws on the ground behind me. I looked back and saw a small brown thing racing toward me.

"Eve! Eevee!" It cried. It was the Eevee, but the girl was not in sight. It was clearly beat up from a previous fight and could barely stand when it got to me.

"What's wrong?" The Eevee sniffed the ground around my feet and nodded at me. I guess it found the trail and it took off, I followed behind. We ran into a very steep, mountain like area. It was so dark out, so the only way I was able to see Eevee was by its fluffy tail and ears. It occasionally poked its head up so it could make sure I was still behind it. As we got higher up the terrain I could hear a faint voice and a high pitched Pokémon cry. Even though I was very tired, when I heard the cry, I felt the adrenaline shoot through my blood and I kept going.

(Kinar's POV, note that all the speech will be normal, as she is a Swablu)

I heard a Pokémon cry from the rocky hills above our camp. I struggled to get out of the tent, but rammed my way through the Velcro cover. Mari never put me in my Pokeball, and on that thought, I should probably let Joseph out. I flew back in and quietly moved his ball from Mari's bag. I nudged it outside so when I released him, nobody would wake up. I rammed the button and Joseph came out.

"Ugh… wait what the…?" He looked around and finally saw me. "Kinar? What are we doing out here… Do you know how late it is?"

"This is important, and I don't want to do this alone." Just then the Pokémon cried again and Joseph heard it as well. He looked at me and we both nodded. I flew up first and he followed me.

"It is really dark!" He yelled.

"I can't see anything!" I replied. "Try flying lower!" We both decreased out height and we saw two things running up the mountain from the city's side. I looked hard to see what it was… It was an Eevee and Joseph, the human Joseph.

"I see Joseph and an Eevee!" I yelled back.

"What are they doing? Are you sure!?" I nodded back. They came to a cave and then an explosion made them jump back. I circled around.

"I need to wake the others, Joseph is in trouble!" He nodded and I shot by him as fast as I could.

(Joseph's POV)

I was holding the Eevee in my arms when I stood up. When the smoke cleared I saw a Dusclops and the man walk out with a grin. I got up and held the Eevee who was un-harmed.

"Looks like you ran yourself into a trap." He laughed. "You really want Eevee this bad you would run yourself into a trap. How adorable… Dusclops, shadow ball again." The odd one-eyed Pokémon began to shoot another. I thought quickly and saw another path just behind us. I held the Eevee tightly and vaulted over the rock and took cover just before the ball hit the ground, causing another explosion.

"Not bad sir… You didn't happen to be a soldier did you?" He asked with a smug tone. I ignored and kept moving along the edge.

(Mari's POV)

Kinar woke me up because she kept jumping on my head. I looked up still sleepy and realized she was panicking.

"Kinar what?" She kept saying her name and flapping her wings quickly. I got up and got dressed quickly and stepped outside and saw smoke coming from the hills, followed by another explosion. I ran over to Marley's tent, and they both were already awake.

"…you heard it too?" Marley asked as she looked up and pointed.

"I saw it. Kinar woke me up and we saw another explosion." Gallade was talking to Kinar, who translated back to us.

"Joseph is up there and under attack she says. He is with an Eevee. Kinar and Joseph, the Swablu Joseph, flew around and found him." He said looking up at the chaos.

"We need to get up there!" I yelled. Gallade shook his head.

"I can get to him fastest. I need you two to go alert Officer Jenny for me." Marley and I both looked at each other and took off toward the city.

(Joseph's POV)

I was running out of both energy and cover. Each blast destroyed the terrain into a more flat, open area. Then another blast threw us out from behind a rock. I landed on my stomach and Eevee landed next to me. I struggled to get up, but Dusclops was right in front of me and started to charge a red light.

"Looks like you lost." He said. "Use Will-o-Wisp." Dusclops released the blue-ish flames and I just closed my eyes and waited. Then I heard another Eevee run in front of me and get hit by the flames. I opened my eyes and it was the silver Eevee. It was across the field and had massive burn marks all over its body and was motionless. I got up and ran over to the tiny Pokémon.

"Come on, speak, do something!" Then I heard Will-o-Wisp again.

"E-vee…" I looked back and saw Dusclops attack the brown one, knocking it out. I turned and faced the man.

"You wanted this life? To cause pain upon innocent people?" I questioned him.

"You are in no position to question anything. I suggest you give me back the Eevee before I just knock you off the edge. My patience is not limitless."

"Go jump off a cliff." I told him. He looked furious.

"After you! Dusclops Shadow ball and knock him off!" He charged another and just before he fired, something landed in front of him and began to slash Dusclops before sending him into the wall. It turned to face me and I saw who it was… Gallade…

"Now then, I suggest you come quietly and this will be painless." Gallade told the man. He looked scared out of his mind. He just sat down and waited. I approached Gallade and gave him a smirk.

"Heh… Looks like I owe you one." I laughed. He smiled.

"No, this is just repayment for Elise." Then I saw three motorcycles round a corner, followed by two Police choppers. Two of the motorcycles stopped and detained the man, while one stopped beside us. The lady with blue-green hair looked at us.

"Get on. That Eevee needs help." We both got on and she sped back to the Pokémon center where the Police were standing next to a tree with Luxray looking up. The other man was in the tree, refusing to come down. I got off the bike and dashed into the Pokémon center, it was déjà vu all over again. I saw the nurse again and gave her the Eevee.

"I will fix him up in no time." She said with a smile. "By the way, someone is waiting for you." A Chansey wheeled out another bed. When I made contact with what was on it, my heart almost exploded. It was Elise, but she was still sleeping. That didn't matter to me. I ran over and picked her off the bed and hugged her with all wanting in the world until she finally woke up.

"…huh?... Must be dreaming…" I looked at her with a big smile, tears wanting to fall, but I made them stay.

"No, it's me Elise, it's me. I am real, you are not asleep." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked at me and was still in 'sleep mode'.

"I'm still asleep, come on." I took her wrist and tugged on the tags. She finally snapped back into reality and gave the biggest smile I have ever seen. She leapt in my arms and gave me a tight hug.

"JOSEPH!" She screamed. "I'm so sorry for making you worry!"

"No, I should be the one sorry for not stopping you sooner." The nurse tapped my shoulder.

"Now be careful. She suffered from exhaustion, fatigue and drained power." She paused, probably expecting a question, which I gladly asked.

"What does that last one mean?" She saw it coming and smiled all ready with an explanation, sorta killing the seriousness.

"It is a state that is common in psychic, fire, and electric types. They use the power they produce, like fire, or psychic energy, in Elise's case. If that runs low, it could be devastating to the well being of a Pokémon. Make sure she does not over extend herself again, ok?"

"What is your name miss?" I asked.

"Nurse Joy, so are all the other Pokémon center nurses in this region."

"Wait…" I looked at the map and counted 18 sites where a Pokémon center could be. "So, for all 18 of these dots, are they exact same people?"

"Yes."

"Damn, I wanna meet this father. I feel sorry for him." Nurse Joy looked at me, clearly un-amused. "Heh… Ok sorry that was un-called for." She nodded and waved goodbye was we walked out of the center. Elise flinched at the now daylight sky outside as she climbed up

"It is nice to see the sun again." She smiled and looked at her bracelet. She always did that when observing something. I wonder why?

"…Elise…" She looked at me quietly.

"Hm?"

"Sorry about the training. I just stood there watching you fight. I should have stopped you before this all happened."

"It doesn't matter." She rubbed my head.

"It does. I kept a promise that I almost broke, you could've died in there."

"You have enough to worry about. If it will ease the stress, I forgive you. Just keep me close…" She hugged my head and smiled. She mumbled something quiet, but I caught it. "…love you…"

"Huh?" I blushed, I could feel her face warm up as she moved away.

"As a brother, father or best friend of course!" I just smirked and nodded.

"You are like daughter to me…" Damn it! That light bodied feeling was hitting me again. Elise sensed it and turned away in silence. A kid and young man wearing a hard hat were talking to Mari. They caught my attention when the little girl ran up to me.

"Mister! Mister!" I looked down and smiled as I got to one knee.

"Hey! Where you the one fighting the bad guys?" She nodded.

"I lost, but thank you for saving my Eevees!" The brown one was in her arms. The man walked by and smiled as he did. He walked into the Pokémon center and came back with the silver one.

"Here is the other one sweetie." The Eevee saw me and jumped out of the man's arms and ran behind a tree. Peeking out from behind it. "Oh… right. What is your name son?"

"Joseph, and you are…?"

"Roark, the city's gym leader and her bigger brother. I need you to come to our house to talk some things over. Can you do that?" I nodded.

"Of course, but I also came here to challenge you."

"Fine, but that can wait, we need to talk. Follow me, Mari and Marley I need you over here as well." Marley returned Gallade into his Pokeball and followed Roark, as did I.

_I wonder what is so important._

_It is nice hearing your voice again. _I said.

_Still sweet huh?_

_Only to you. It is just a hunch, but it may be about last night._

_What happened last night?_

_Team Galactic came back and attacked a girl and two Eevees. _

_That is horrible! Did you stop them._

_Yeah, with Gallade's help… Are you mad at him?_

_…yes…_

_Well it was an accident and he is sorry._

_I need to hear it from him to actually forgive him._

(Elise's POV, Roark's house)

We arrived at a small house that looked like a refitted warehouse. We were lead into a small living room where we sat. Roark followed us in, while the two Eevees follow behind. Roark began the conversation.

"So I heard of what you did for my sister and I am in your debt." He said. Joseph shook his head.

"It was just something I do. Those Galactic people are cowards."

"Yes they are, but that is not my problem right now. My problem is that silver, or as you say, shiny Eevee over there." He looked at the Eevee, who then ran under the couch and peeked out from underneath.

"Why? Isn't it yours?" He shook his head and got up.

"Wait here." He came back with a booklet that looked like a passport. He opened it and had a picture of me and all my information. It also had Elise's info on it.

"How the…? Where did you get that?" He pointed at the silver Eevee who fully hid under the couch.

"The little guy came to the gym before I locked up. He looked tired and exhausted so I took him in. He was holding this when I found him. It seems he took it from you somewhere."

"Why did he do that?" He asked looking at me, I shrugged. I never noticed something following us. Roark nodded at me.

"Eevee tried talking to me, but I had no Pokémon that could understand. So I waited, and luckily I didn't need to wait long. You, the Kirlia, you can understand Pokémon right?" I nodded.

"Yes, I can also speak in human words. What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to the Eevee and find out what exactly happened. Please if you would allow her to Joseph."

"Of course, no problem. Elise, you up for it?" I nodded and hopped off his shoulder. I slowly peaked under the couch and the Eevee frantically backed away toward the corner.

(speech will be treated as normal dialogue)

"Please! Stay away, I didn't mean to steal it!" I cried. I didn't move any closer.

"I am not moving closer, ok? You can come to me, I won't hurt you." He lifted his head.

"I'm glad to see you are ok, you even evolved!" I was confused at what he said. He slowly inched toward me. I extended my hand and he grabbed it with a paw. He was finally out in the open and I sat beside him, both Roark and Joseph watching.

"So Eevee… Where did you come from? You somehow got our passport, I want to know why and how you got it."

"You don't remember me? I was in the forest with you." I was confused. I never saw him before in my life.

"I'm sorry; I don't remember anything about an Eevee. Could you describe it a little more?" He nodded.

"I saved your life, but you probably forgot about me…" He began. "I was still young, but able to stay alive…"

(Flashback, Eevee's POV)

It was a cool night and I was just strolling through the forest, whistling to myself. I was still adjusting to my new wild life, since my trainer died in the war. I left the pound and escaped the hunters. I just climbed in trees and hid in bushes to sleep. It was so nice and refreshing to the body and mind. I was eating two nice plump Oran berries when I heard voices yelling in the distance. I decided to investigate because the humans lived far away, and those voices were human.

I followed the sound until I came to a bush and heard the voiced loud and clear. I could not understand what they were saying, but I heard a small female voice whimpering. I slowly peek out of the bush and saw one of the humans strike the small blue and white Ralts across the face with a bar. The others began to punch her and beat her until she was bleeding and the biggest human ran off.

I ran out to the tiny girl and she was not moving, but still breathing. I turned her over and found a massive gash across her chest. I was horrified by the sight and panicked. I tried to wipe the blood away, but it was still bleeding. I ran back and grabbed the two Oran berries and dashed back to the Ralts. The wound was still bleeding and she would die. Thinking quickly a wrapped my tail around the wound and just waited. The blood was coloring my tail red, but I was worried about the girl more. It might have been helping out a fellow shiny. I moved my tail after about two minutes and was relieved to see the bleeding stopped. I licked the wound to clean it as best as an Eevee could. I found a tree overlooking the Ralts and I fell asleep.

(Present)

"You saved me that night?" Elise asked shyly. He nodded and Joseph came over and joined us.

"Yes, I did my best to keep you alive. Why? I just needed to… I couldn't watch a fellow Pokémon die like that." I translated to him and Joseph nodded and spoke quietly.

"I know how you feel. I did the same thing." I translated what Joseph said to Eevee.

"Which brings me back to my next point…"

(Flashback)

When I woke up from a breeze that made me shiver, the Ralts was gone and so were the berries. It was still dark out and I hopped down and froze at something I found. A trail of blood was leading in a straight line into the path. I followed it for almost twenty minutes and found the neighborhood and a house in front of the Ralts. It was still limping and I just watched as it kept talking.

"…someone… pl-please help me." The Ralts said. She stopped and wept for a second before screaming again. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I quietly followed behind, making sure not to grab her attention. I watched her smash the house's window and vault over the busted window. I ran up to a side window and jumped on the outside ledge and peeked inside. I saw someone holding a gun searching his house. When he found the Ralts I expected him to just shoot it, but he didn't. He knelt down and dashed up stairs and I hopped in and found a secure hiding spot. I was going to observe this strange human and the Ralts. If I thought he was trustworthy, I would join him.

(Present Elise's POV)

"…so you followed us ever since then?" I asked the Eevee. "And it was because of you I lived to come this far… Thank you." I said with a smile. Then Joseph talked to me through telepathy.

_Tell him I am also grateful for saving you._

_Ok. See, that is why I like you. You have the spine to thank others and help others._

_That is who I am._

I translated and Eevee jumped on Joseph and licked his face playfully. Roark mentioned something important.

"The reason I brought you here is because I do not have the resources or the time to raise two Eevees. If you are willing to take this one with you, I think you should." The Eevee was so happy.

"Please! Take me with you! I followed you across the world! I would love it if you were my trainer!" I smiled and translated it to Joseph who immediately said yes. Roark gave him a Black Pokeball and it engulfed Eevee. Then Roark and Joseph shook hands and Roark spoke again.

"So how about that battle now?" Joseph nodded.

"Of course, just let me gather everyone and we will meet at the gym."

"Sounds good, I'll be waiting." We both left the house and went our ways.

(Joseph's POV)

"Guys I'm going to the gym, you coming?" I asked the group outside the Pokémon center. They all got up and silently followed me, which was very… odd. We approached the gym and the two doors opened. There were seats all around the gym where fans would normally sit. Roark was standing against the wall on the far side of the arena. He waved as we walked in and approached me.

"You guys can watch in the stands." Roark pointed toward the vacant seats.

"Right, good luck Joseph!" Mari yelled.

I stood at one end while Roark stood at the other.

"After you!" He yelled.

"Happy to oblige, get out there Luxray!" I tossed the ball underhanded and in a flash Luxray appeared in the air while neatly doing a back flip onto the floor.

"Luxray!" she said facing Roark.

"Nice to see a hero at work, let's go Geodude!" I sighed as I knew Geodude was rock-ground.

_Elise, you there?_

_Yes?_

_I really am not sure what to do, help me out._

_I know exactly what you are thinking, Luxray knows Iron Tail. _

_Thanks so much._

_Always here! _She put an arm around my neck.

"Geodude use dig!" The rock plunged both of its fists into the ground before digging out of sight.

"Luxray find him underground!" I shouted. Her eyes started to flare yellow and she scanned the ground. I saw her back legs tense and I assume she found it. "Jump and use iron tail."

"Do it now Geodude!" The ground began to crumble beneath Luxray. Luxray's tail began to glow white as she did a front flip into the air, causing Geodude to be right under Luxray, this would be perfect.

"Iron Tail!" Luxray did another forward flip and whipped her tail to smash Geodude, causing a small smoke cloud. Geodude went flying against the ground and didn't get up. Roark sighed and recalled the rock Pokémon.

"Round one goes to Luxray!" He said.

"Nice job Luxray!" She turned with a grin and nodded.

"Wow, you actually won?" Mari laughed. Marley elbowed her.

"…let the kid do his thing…"

(Normal POV)

"Well good luck with this guy, go Onix!" A huge snake with rocks along its entire body towered the field.

"Onix use Earthquake!" The massive snake slammed the ground causing a shockwave across the field.

"Luxray go between them!" Joseph ordered. The Luxray dashed toward the shockwave in hopes of outrunning it. One of the waves hit Luxray followed by the second, knocking her airborne. "Come on! Get back to the ground!"

"Use Slam!" The Onix quickly moved above Luxray and rammed Luxray into the ground. Joseph couldn't see anything because of the dust cloud. He was relieved when Luxray slid back to her side.

"You ok Luxray?" The Pokémon did not respond. It shook a few times before falling on its side. Joseph ran out and picked it up.

"Hey now you did great. Take a breather ok?" Joseph recalled and observed the Onix. All he had was an Eevee and Elise…

"You really don't have a choice." Roark yelled. Joseph nodded and looked at Elise.

"I need you in there, don't push yourself." Joseph explained. Elise nodded and walked up to her spot.

(Elise's POV)

That snake is massive, and I am so small… One hit could finish me without question. I am not one to doubt Joseph's choices, but I honestly think I could beat him myself, at least until Joseph was more… experienced in battling.

"You ready Elise?" Joseph asked, I nodded and told him my plan.

_No offense… But do you think I could fight him my way?_

_Your way? What do you mean?_

_As in, I decide for myself, you watch me._

He was silent and I could tell he was thinking about saying no.

_If I let you do that, you will not over exert yourself right? _That was why he was hesitating… I get it now.

_I promise, just watch me battle and they you will know how to use me effectively. _He nodded.

_If you want to, you can. I will be here if you need me._

_Thank you. Now watch and learn._

"Onix use dig!" The huge rock snake quickly disappeared underground. I had an idea and teleported over to the hole where Onix tunneled. I sensed he was waiting for me underground and I knew exactly how to do it… I concentrated and fired a dark pulse down the hole and quickly surrounded the blast with psychic energy. I guided it through the hole, like water through a pipe, right to Onix's location. There was a violent shake before Onix came up surrounded with purple sparks.

"Focus Onix!" Roark yelled. Before he could move I picked him up with another psychic and slowly hurled him against the wall. Roark sighed and recalled Onix before clapping. "That was impressive! You didn't even talk and you still won; a unique style you have! It may take more to stop this next one. Go Rampardos!" A massive dinosaur looking thing appeared. It was not nearly as large as the Onix, but much scarier. It let out an un-nerving roar.

_Elise do you have anything good against him?_

_Only one… It should be enough._

_You want me on this one?_

_No, just watch again. _He sighed and was slightly annoyed.

I started by using dark pulse to measure his speed and power. It lowered its head and charged toward the pulse. His strength was so great it faded the attack away. I quickly teleported behind the Pokémon and used Magical Leaf, only to have him smack me with his tail. I flew across the field and landed on my feet. When I looked up again I saw him bearing down on me again.

(Normal POV)

"I had no idea that Roark had a Rampardos after all this time." Mari said with a worried tone.

"…years can change things…" Marley quietly added.

"I honestly don't think Elise can beat it alone. Eevee maybe should've weakened it to a point." The Gallade came out of his Pokeball.

"Oh yes she can. She is small and young, but a fierce fighter. She sort of beat me remember?" Gallade said in Elise's defense.

"…Rampardos is much faster…" Marley said.

"Well…" he sighed. "Yeah he is also dumber. She can outsmart him…"

(battlefield)

Elise got hit by Rampardos' arm and went flying toward the opposite wall, crashing into it. She quickly got up and fired another flurry of leaves at Rampardos and teleported behind him. She quickly enveloped him in a powerful psychic energy and guided him into all of the leaves before slamming him into the ground, causing a massive dust cloud. Elise moved far away from the cloud, waiting to see the result.

"Use head smash!" Roark commanded.

_Teleport into the dust cloud! _Joseph yelled telepathically.

_What? _

Rampardos quickly rocketed at Elise, smashing his head right into her, sending her flying into the stands. Joseph froze when he lost sight of her.

"Is that it?" Roark asked uneasily. The Rampardos was not exactly in perfect shape either. Joseph's panic was setting in as the dust cleared, revealing an imprint of Elise's shape… But where was she? Elise then jumped from the ceiling and landed on Rampardos' head.

_Nice double team Elise, don't scare me like that!_

_Thank you, now watch this!_

Elise shot leaves into the air and threw Rampardos up with a blast of psychic energy and finally shot off a dark pulse. All three attacks joined each other and the Rampardos let out a weak cry of defeat before falling to the ground. The three spectators stood up and waited for the outcome.

(Joseph's POV)

I felt bad after seeing the Rampardos hit the ground, but at the same time my heart raced to see the outcome. Roark then sighed and recalled the Pokémon before looking up.

"I concede, you won challenger." I jumped up in celebration. Elise stood where she was for some reason. I ran out and knelt down and shook her.

"Hey! Elise?" She just stood there.

_Elise? _There was no answer.

"Hey wake up Elise we won!" I nudged her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What is wrong with you?" I heard a voice come from behind. It was Elise and I thought I was seeing things. I looked back to where Elise was standing and nothing was there. I looked back and again, nothing was there. "You are too easy to mess with! Back here!" I looked back and saw her laughing silently.

"Ha ha… Very funny." I said grabbing her and hugging her close. She used double team to mess with me, but I didn't mind. Sometimes we need to laugh in life. "Hey good job out there. My heart froze when you use Double team the first time, but you had it figured out." She looked up.

"Only because I listened and teleported into the dust cloud. It gave me time to position myself on the roof." I smiled when she climbed onto my shoulder. I paused and thought to myself… Elise really hurt that Pokémon… I could hear the hurt in its voice, and I didn't like it… Maybe battling is not… "Joseph? Hey! I'm talking to you!" Elise was shaking me.

"What?"

"You fought for a badge, now go get it!" She laughed.

"You mean YOU fought for my badge!" I said. She put a finger over my mouth.

"Shh… No you did it all, got it?" She winked. I winked back and walked over to Roark.

"You got a strong and clever partner there Joseph. Here is the Coal badge you earned." He handed me a small metal piece that was a dark color. I took it and placed it in my pocket. "If you can get all 8 of them, you can challenge the Elite four of this region. Good luck!" I shook his hand and left the gym.

"So what is the plan now?" I asked. Both Marley and Mari moved nervously.

_They are nervous, they are hiding something. _Elise said.

_What is it? _I asked. Elise sighed.

_I can only sense emotions and make predictions on thoughts, not read them._

"Actually if you don't mind… We need to head in the opposite direction, back to Sunnyshore." Mari said. I was not ready for that.

"So soon? What happened?" Then a small green hedgehog with a pink flower jumped out of Marley's basket.

"It is the time of migrations! Spring!" the small little hedgehog bounced with joy. "I get to fly!"

"…yes she is right… spring is the time for Shaymin to make a… rather big garden somewhere over the ocean you see…" Marley explained. I petted the small green creature and it ran up my arm.

"Please be a little less rough…" Then she jumped down and I resumed my petting… but much softer.

"I guess you need to do it." I stood up. "I certainly will not stop you."

"I'm glad you understand Joseph. Trust me; we will see you again sometime." Mari reassured. I nodded and extended my hand.

"This is goodbye for now then." I said with a smile. She shook my hand.

"We will see you later!"

"So, wait a minute… How will you get there? All the way back to Sunnyshore?"

"…fly…" Marley said pulling out a Pokeball. She let out an Altaria. They both got on the cloud-like back of the Pokémon. Mari leapt off and approached me again.

"In case you didn't know, that red thing Cynthia gave you lets you look up everything about any Pokémon you come across. I just wanted to let you know that. Ok bye!" She got back on and they quickly flew off, leaving my sight.

"Well, looks like it is you and me again." I said rubbing Elise's hair.

"I love it that way…" She trailed off as we headed back to camp.

**There I survived writing that battle scene. Those are H.A.M. to write. (aka. Hard.) So I need some advice on those types of scenes, as I am new to those. So if anyone can give me some helpful advice, I would deeply be grateful. Thanks and happy holidays everybody!**

**-J**


	9. Leave it to the Professionals

**Welcome to the new year guys! Happy 2013, here is the next part.**

**I do not own Pokemon, only OC's, read on...**

(Joseph's POV)

My internal clock is still thrown off from boot camp. I found myself waking up at times like 5am or earlier. I was wide awake and the sky was just starting to show its navy blue hue. I wanted to do something, but if I moved Elise would probably wake up, and she gets cranky if I wake her up too early. She was wedged in the crook of my arm which would make it hard to move quietly. I thought about how to move easily and quietly so I grabbed my pillow and waited for her to move a little bit. When she turned her body I quickly pulled my arm back and moved the pillow in its place. I stood frozen to see if she woke up, but she stayed very still and had the same smile on her face. I sighed in relief and changed into my daytime clothes. I snuck out of the tent and looked up at the morning sky, stars still visible, and it reminded me of mornings back in Regalia and the barracks. We would all do pushups for almost an hour before our next two hour run around the area. I was full of energy and needed to do something that required effort, and then it hit me.

"Well, wouldn't want this time to go to waste." I said to myself. I could hear the drill sergeant yell in my head, we had this exact discussion every time, every day, but without him we would've never been as disciplined as we were today. Although nowadays one part kind of is a sorrowful memory, we need to move on.

_Marello! You know what I want you to do!_

_Yes Sir!_

_Mrs. Marello to be! _(he meant Angela, as barracks were co-ed)

_Sir?!_

_I got both of ye together, now show me who is boss! But ladies go first here so Joseph drop and give me hundreds and do not stop until I say so! _(lady being me of course, he loved messing with people)

_Yes Sir! _I loved a challenge, especially with everyone watching. Angela and I did not mind the teasing, as it is custom.

"…yes sir, wouldn't want to disappoint him now, right?" I dropped into my position and started pumping out push-ups; just I did in those days.

I counted up to only fifty before I finished and stood up. The sky was getting brighter, but was still darker than daytime. I stretched and sat down next to Elise in the tent. I just smiled and closed my eyes at the peaceful silence between the hills. Then Elise rolled over and was clearly awake, but still had a hint of sleep in her eyes.

"You know, you didn't need to leave me out of those…" She said.

"Out of what?"

"Training of course! It is what you were doing right?" I nodded.

"It is different than Pokémon training, but same idea." She sat up and sighed.

"I'm not helpless you know, I can push myself really hard before I get tired."

"Of course I knew that from the other day. So what are you saying… Would you like to join me then?" I asked. She smiled and jumped up.

"Sure! So what would you do next?" I thought and then came up with an idea.

"Jog up and down that path, around the base then up the hills, then back down. Normally we would do this about five times… You up to it?" She stretched her legs and did a small hop next to me.

"Of course I am. You should let the others join in too." She meant Eevee and Luxray. I shrugged and pulled out their Pokeballs.

"A team that runs together, wins together, wake up guys- and girl" I threw both out in the air and both Eevee and Luxray flipped onto the ground. Eevee landed on his back, but quickly scrambled on its feet.

"Okay team listen up!" Elise said pointing to me. "He will explain."

"We are going to take a long run up and down that hill. Starting at the base, where we will run around for a lap, then head up the trail on the mountain…" I noticed Eevee shiver when I mentioned the mountain. "…then back down and repeat five times. Are you with me?"

"Luxray!" cheered Luxray.

"I'm in!" Elise twirled with excitement. "…You ok Eevee? Oh right… That is the same mountain as last time when you got caught." I knelt down to Eevee and stroked its velvet-like fur. I smiled and nuzzled against my hand.

"Eevee, are you scared?" the small silver Pokémon shyly nodded. "Nothing will happen, I promise. Better yet, it is daylight and that person who hurt you is gone for a long time. Please join us!" I smiled and petted his head. He looked up and gave a 'challenger's smirk' and nodded.

"Eve!" He stretched his legs and looked ready to go.

"Okay, everyone just follow me, and try to keep up. If you get tired and really need to stop, let us know and we will stop the next time around. Now on me!" I started off on the trail and the trio fell in behind me in this order: Elise, Eevee, Luxray.

(Team Galactic HQ, Kevin's POV)

I kept waiting like my father had instructed, but I was getting impatient. All this suspense and waiting was killing me, but my father strictly said until the power goes out, stay in your room and do not let anyone but him in. Starly was still sleeping next to Froslass, I made the choice to keep them out of their Pokeballs whenever I can, it only seems fair. Then I froze when a knock came on the door. I got up and pressed my ear against the frame.

"…it's me Kevin" It was my father. I opened the door and he knelt down and gave me a big hug. "I'm ready to begin, are you?" I nodded.

"Yes, whenever the power goes out I run." Starly hopped onto my head.

"Star!" It chirped. Then my father let go of me.

"I will see you in Jubilife city."

"Wait, I thought Eterna was our meet point." He shook his head.

"I discovered there is another building there for undercover operations in the area, it is not safe. So Jubilife city is our next point. I will see you there I promise. Now get ready, I going to the generator room." He waved goodbye to his Froslass who waved back and sprinted down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and a frame of the three of us- my dad, me, and Starly's egg- and stuffed into the bag. Then suddenly I heard an explosion and everything went dark. I couldn't see anything, then I felt Froslass tug my arm.

"This way!" She whispered. "Hang on!" She shot and ice beam at my window and I knew her plan.

"The fall will kill us!" I protested.

"Not if you hang onto me! Starly peck the window." Starly flew over to the frozen window and lightly pecked the glass, shattering it instantly. Froslass grabbed me with both her hollow arms and flew out the window. I had my eyes closed and just held on until I felt my legs brush the ground. I scrambled to the nearest tree and got myself together.

"That was incredible… How did you do that?" I asked Froslass who was very modest.

"I just held you as we landed, it wasn't much." She looked back and saw nobody, bout you could hear the distant screaming. "We need to go now!" She flew ahead with Starly and I dashed after them.

"We should head south and go toward Pastoria City." I said. Froslass shook her head.

"South gets us back to Veilstone, we want to be far away from there. We should head west toward Eterna. Then go southwest to Jubilife." She said looking at the map.

"My father said there is another building for Galactic here. We need to move quickly. I suggest we find the nearest route and follow it so we don't get lost." Froslass nodded and the continued through the forest, looking for a sign to the nearest route.

(Venus' POV)

I did it, I destroyed the generator and I hope Kevin got out. My attention turned to the mob of grunts that had fire in their eyes. Three of them released Golbats and surrounded me in a corner. I grabbed my last four Pokémon and called them out.

"Mismagius, Milotic, Espeon, and Staraptor, I need you!" I threw all four in front of me and they all came out one by one.

"Milotic!"

"Espeon!"

"Raptor!"

The Mismagius hummed something un-audible. Then the Golbats swooped in for Espeon.

"Milotic use Ice beam, Mismagius use Thunderbolt, Staraptor use Brave Bird, Espeon use protect!" I shouted. It was a blur but I saw my green Espeon go first and create a barrier, knocking the Golbats back. I saw Milotic and Mismagius hit all three of them with their combination attack. Two fainted, one was staggering around until Staraptor sideswiped it into the air. Then The grunts parted to reveal Cyrus as he approached holding his Pokeball.

"You know you can't beat me. Give up and we will not harm any of you." He said quietly, enlarging the Pokeball.

"You underestimated me, Cyrus. You are a sick person, you need help." I said. He laughed so everyone could hear it.

"I am SICK? I am CRAZY? Perhaps I did underestimate you, but you are a cornered rat. What can you do?"

"You know the cornered rat will bite the cat. Ever hear that before Cyrus?" He smirked.

"Your Pokémon are good, but they are not invincible. How long will you keep this up?" He laughed.

(normal POV)

"Clearly, you did not take the time to realize I do not fight hopeless wars." Venus put his hands up and his Pokémon came closer to Espeon. He started to walk forward in front of his Pokémon. "You really overlooked this old trick."

"What are you doing…?" He asked unknowingly.

"…I surrender… If you can catch me first! NOW ESPEON TELEPORT!" He ran back into his group and they vanished from the area. Cyrus grew furious at the sight of the destroyed Generator. Then Venus teleported back to the room with his Espeon by his side.

"What sick joke is this?" Cyrus yelled.

"By the way, just letting you all know you should evacuate the building, because my Mismagius got bored and used will-o-wisp on pretty much the entire top floor. I hope you enjoy the show. Seriously guys; leave the team and begin your own life. If you do succeed he will kill you in the end, if you choose to leave, find me and let me know. Bye, Cyrus, you should learn never to play with fire you can't handle. Do it Espeon." The duo vanished again, leaving an ominous silence until the fire alarms went off and people start panicking.

"Mars!" Cyrus called the Lieutenant over.

"Sir?"

"I want you to find Venus and bring him back. And his kid, and his Pokémon, I do not care how you do it, just get it done!"

"Uhh… Yes sir!"

"Now evacuate, we need to leave." Cyrus said releasing his Bronzong. "Teleport."

(Joseph's POV- third lap, base of the mountain)

I surprised to see my Pokémon keeping up with me after two rotations.

"Very good guys and girls, keep it coming. After this, training will be so easy!" I looked back and noticed I was missing one. Elise must have lagged behind because I couldn't see her. "Luxray take point, I'll catch up with you, Elise is not here." I turned around and headed back down until I found her slowly running up.

"Left…right…left…right…" She was breathing heavily and was clearly tired. She saw me and straightened her posture and held her breath to make herself look fine. I ran beside her and waited until she stopped again.

"I thought you could go forever." I joked, she was clearly un-amused and I caught a hint of embarrassment. "Ok, sorry that was un-called for…" I said and she stopped to catch her breath.

"How… do you do that on two legs? They have four it is not fair!" She laughed.

"They do have four legs, and I was a soldier so my legs are very strong. It takes time." She nodded and coughed a little.

"I don't think I can run anymore, my chest feels like a Wailord is on it." She said rubbing her chest. "How do I complete five?"

"We have other ways of doing that." I explained.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" I grabbed her and put her on my shoulder. She yelped at the sudden movement and eventually just held on as I attempted to catch up to the other two. I stopped when I found both Luxray and Eevee sitting at the pond drinking water and struggling for air. I smiled and joined them at the edge and they were busy cooling themselves off. "So you must all be tired huh?" They all nodded in unison.

"Lux…" She stretched and Eevee was still lying in the shallow water, Elise was fanning herself with a big leaf she found.

"Well after yesterday I can see why so I have an idea." They all looked up and waited for my idea. "Why don't we go back to the Pokémon center and just relax this entire day?" They all smiled and hummed in unison. Elise jumped up tugged my arm.

"You mean it?" She had the happiest face I've seen since, well, ever I suppose.

"Of course I do, you all worked hard yesterday, so we all need a little R&R, right?" I got up and everyone except Eevee followed. Luxray sighed and picked up the small Eevee with her mouth. The tiny Pokémon put up no resistance as he got a free ride down the hills. We stopped by the camp and packed everything up and headed toward the center.

We got to the Pokémon center and I got all of us a room. I dropped all of our stuff and got ready to get in the shower.

"I'll be in the shower and then we will go down to the Pokémon area. Elise, keep them in line okay?"

"You got it!" I quickly got in the shower and relaxed while the water did its magic.

_Man… Nothing like a nice shower after a long time to calm yourself down… I wonder where we should go next? I honestly have no reason to rush to my next gym, so why not take things slow and steady. Just kick back and have some fun. So where would the closest city be from here… Jubilife right? Yeah we should just check that place out, maybe settle down for a while. I know Elise wouldn't mind, I hope…_

I got out of the shower to find everyone huddled around the TV, each of them watching carefully, particularly Luxray, at the program. Elise noticed me and motioned for me to come over.

"Joseph you need to see this!" She said motioning for me to come over. I took a glance at the headline that read: 'Blaze at Veilstone city, area evacuated…'

"I'm going to be changing, nobody turn around." I quickly changed and joined them at the TV and listened to the interview with the fire-department, a Blastoise was using hydro pump in the background.

**"So do we have any idea how the fire started?" The woman asked.**

**"Not at the time, we can't give specific causes, but my observations tell me an un-natural source started this fire."**

**"So, like a Pokémon, or explosion?"**

**"Now that you mention it, blue flames were reported before the blaze began, so it is entirely possible we have a ghost Pokémon causing this."**

**"Stunning news from the front… SNN, I am Erika Teeva, back to you Collin." **

"Gee… I hope Erin and Matt are ok, they lived in Veilstone." Elise said.

"Erin is a tough person, I'm certain they are fine. I'll order lunch for us so I'll be right back." I opened the door and left the room to the café.

(Normal POV, the room- speech from Pokémon will be treated as normal dialogue)

**"…the police have just released this security footage from the building that they claim is crucial evidence that this was no accident." The man said.**

**"As you can see, this footage shows a confrontation between a man with four Pokémon surrounded by a crowd…" **

Luxray blinked twice as she leaned closer and gasped suddenly.

"What is it Luxray?" Elise asked petting Luxray's back. "You seem really tense, what's up?"

"Look closer at the person… That green Espeon, the Milotic; that one man is Venus!" She said in a small shriek.

"Really?" Elise put her face to the screen and saw what made Luxray worried. "You're right… but why is he surrounded like that?"

"That Espeon is pretty…" Eevee said.

"Aww! How cute are you!" Elise said hugging the little one.

"Shh, listen." Luxray looked at them with her yellow eyes. They shivered and quickly scrambled onto the bed again.

**"…and here is another video that was taken a few minutes before the last one. You can see a Mismagius drifting into a room and quickly leaving that room. If we fast forward two minutes, blue flames are now mixing with normal flames which will confirm our suspect."**

"Confirm a suspect?!" Luxray said in protest. "It looks like he had an army after him!"

**"The suspect has been identified as a thirty year old known as 'Venus' who is a part of Team Galactic, has for some reason attacked his own base. We need a search and report any sighting of him so we can bring him in for questioning." The officer said.**

**"But don't the police have record of Team Galactic's operations and massive Pokémon heists? You do realize of course that is their HQ, right?" The woman reporter asked. As he began to explain you could hear the distant roar of an engine. The camera turned to the street and blue Viper interceptors quickly stopped in the distance.**

**"Don't worry about them; they are interceptors here to enforce the perimeter. As for your point, yes we do, but that is not our priority at this time. Someone deliberately set fire to this building and put many lives and civilians at risk. That is our reason for hunting this man down."**

"That is un-acceptable! With all the things we did in Team Galactic, they treat THEM as the victim? If you ask me, Venus gave what was coming to them!" Luxray yelled.

"It is very annoying how they are suddenly the victims of all this. They target people and steal their Pokémon, it doesn't make sense." Elise agreed. Then Eevee nudged Luxray's tail to get her attention.

"Yes dear?" Luxray sounded like a mother to Eevee. Eevee looked up with 'puppy eyes' at Luxray.

"Did you know that Espeon?" Elise silently giggled at the question. Luxray smiled and nodded.

"I did, why? You like her don't you?" He blushed and hid his face in his fur. "Hey, it's alright if you do, but you haven't met her yet. I'm sure your feelings will change completely if you do." The Eevee looked out and stood up slowly.

"Why? Is she that classy?" Elise asked rubbing Eevee's head. Luxray nodded and lay down next to Eevee.

"Always very mature, sometimes to the point where it gets annoying, she likes fighters; like people who can fight either for or alongside her. I know because we were best friends, but overall, she is a sweet person if you can pierce her mature exterior."

"I can fight!" Eevee jumped and did a failed flip and landed on his back. "Aww…"

"It will take practice little one. Just let Elise and I show you for now, and who knows? You could be stronger than either of us." Luxray patted Eevee's head and he made a small coo of joy. They were interrupted by each of their stomachs growling.

"What is taking him so long?" Elise asked impatiently. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

(Joseph's POV)

**"So what exactly is the reason for not shutting down Team Galactic's crimes, officer?" The woman asked.**

**"Well to be honest, we almost did after we heard that the Kanto group, Team Rocket was rising in power. Then for some reason, the activity from this group just kind of died out. We can't really tell you why, you need to ask them yourselves." The officer said pointing at the building. **

**"I see, well thank you for your ti…" She was interrupted by two sirens from the interceptor units. The two cars pulled a 180 and left the scene instantly. Then the last one ran up to the officer.**

**"Sir what is the problem?" The officer asked.**

**"The wanted suspect appeared to Officer Jenny back in HQ, telling about a future plot in Celestic Town and Eterna city. Some sort of threat in the future from Team Galactic."**

**"What are we doing then?"**

**"You guys stay here and make sure everything stays under control. Interceptor units and road block units are to report to those two sites immediately."**

**"Yes sir." The man jumped into his car through the window and quickly sped off in the same direction.**

**"You heard it here first folks! A potential future plot has been exposed. Is this suspect really who they say he is? We will bring you updates ASAP. Stay tuned and don't move!"**

The screen flashed the channel's insignia before cutting to a sponsor break. I just scratched my head and waited for the food to come out of the kitchen.

_Come on… I'm sure they are all hungry right now…_

"…Joseph? Heeeyyy! Where are you!" I heard someone call me from the lobby. I walked out and saw Elise looking around for me. Then someone took notice and gave their shocked, impressed opinion.

"Wow! A shiny Kirlia, AND it can speak in human language!" The boy said crouching down. Elise shot a glare and stepped back. I slowly began to walk over. "Where is your trainer? Are you alone? Sweet, you are a wild one! Go Pokeball!" I stood between them and caught the Pokeball in my hand.

"Really man… Does she look wild?" I handed the ball back to him. I turned toward Elise and she was still staring into the man's soul. "Hey, this isn't all his fault Elise." She looked up.

"What? How did I do something wrong?" She said waving her fist. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You should know better than to travel alone, especially since you are shiny and you speak human." She calmed down and sighed.

"Right, sorry about that." She shyly said climbing onto my shoulder.

"Don't stress about it. Now as for you…" I looked at the boy who was probably about my age.

"Sorry! I had no idea she was yours… Hold on a minute… I know you!" I looked at him suspiciously.

"How?"

"You were that guy on the news! You saved that Eevee on the mountain!" I loosened up.

"Uhh, yeah that was me. I was on the news?" He nodded.

"Dude you are like a legend to me! I love Eevees!" He took out six Pokeballs and released six Pokémon. "Behold bro!" He continued, "The six of the seven Eeveelutions! Falreon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon- my personal favorite!" They all sat in a line, one of them scared Elise.

"That one… GET AWAY!" She pointed at the Umbreon. The Umbreon's ears fell and its head fell in sorrow. It walked a circle before getting back in line.

"…Elise he can hear you."

"Good! HE SCARES THE PSYCHIC OUT OF ME!" I finally made the connection.

"It's because he is a dark type, right?" She shyly nodded and hid her body by dropping to the floor and hiding behind my legs. I picked her up and rested her in her favorite spot, my arm. "Hey man sorry. I never knew she feared dark types, I need to remember that."

"Well it makes sense. Dark types are not affected by psychic types, but he is a friendly guy. Go on, let her meet him."

"Elise, you want to go meet him?" She shyly looked over my arm and quickly retreated back. "Well?"

"Those red eyes scare me so much!"

"Like mine are any different?" I laughed.

"Well, I know you, but I don't know him!"

"Please, just talk to him… for me…" She looked at me when I said that and shyly nodded.

"You know, Umbreon can't talk." The trainer said. We both looked up at him, then down at the Umbreon, still in line.

"He can't? Why?" Elise asked.

"He was a young Eevee when Team Galactic stole him for his family. They must've done something to him that took away his speech."

"That is horrible!" I said, Elise jumped away and landed next to Umbreon. The Umbreon looked sad when she stood next to it.

"Sorry Umbreon, I just have many fears, unfortunately your dark type scares me. Please forgive me?" Elise hugged his head quickly then pulled back. The Umbreon made a motion to lean her head in. "Hm?" She leaned her head in and Umbreon licked her cheek once. She shivered but smiled when the smile came across the Umbreon's face.

"So I heard you got an Eevee right?" The boy said. "That shiny one that appeared at the gym?" I nodded.

"Yeah that is the one." I said.

"Have you decided what it will evolve into? Like anyone of these?"

"Honestly, I am like this with all my Pokémon, I will never make choices THAT big for them. I will leave it up to them." Elise nervously moved her hand up and down her arm length. "Especially evolution."

"I like that, so I have a gift for your Eevee, no matter what his choice is." The boy handed me a case with a lock on it. "I know he is young, so I got a locked case. Inside are these items: Fire Stone- for Flareon, Water stone- Vaporeon, Thunder Stone- Jolteon, a soothe bell if you want either Umbreon- honestly with Elise I wouldn't recommend it, or Espeon. Also, there are two other stones in there that can make it evolve into Glaceon or Leafeon. Normally you need to find a rock in Eterna Forest or up north in the mountains. But I found some that work just as well."

"Wow man. You found these just for us?"

"Eh well… sort of. I am a rare item finder. I just venture from place to place collecting items and giving or selling them away." Then I heard our order number called.

"What is your name friend?" I asked.

"Harris. You will see me around, I'm sure of it. You should get your food; I can hear your Kirlia's stomach."

"Thanks Harris, see you around." I waved as he left. I got the food and headed back for the room.

_He is nice, so is his Umbreon! _Elise said through telepathy,

_See? You need to know someone before you jump to conclusions. _

_Yeah… So listen, about evolution…_

_For Eevee?_

_No, in general, mainly I mean me._

_Oh? Is something bothering you?_

_Yes. I was really thinking about Evolving for the last time… But I hear people say how much evolution changed Pokémon for the worse. So bad that even their trainers can't handle them._

_Hmm… I have heard that too._

_And if I change… what if… what if I change into a horrible person? _I looked over and she head tears streaming from her eyes.

_Look. I am your trainer, and I will care about you until the world ends. No matter how much you change, good or bad, I don't care, you are still my Pokémon. I will not abandon you, remember? I gave you those dog tags as living proof of my word._

_But what about you…? Do you know what I evolve into? Do you know what can happen?_

I cringed at the fact that she was worried about her form. Kirlias, if female, only have one evolution path. That is to become a Gardevoir, a very elegant, for lack of better term- beautiful and loyal Pokémon. But as the world is not the nicest place, Gardevoirs are one of the most abused Pokémon out there. I can see where her fears are coming from.

_There is nobody who would try to take you and live to tell the story. Nobody will harm you if you evolve, I will make damn sure about that. We can talk about this later; I don't want to starve Eevee and Luxray to death. _She gave me a smooch on the cheek.

"Ok… Thanks Joseph."

"If you need to talk about anything, tell me. Or even if it is so private that you need to tell a team member, by all means do it. There is nothing in the world that I can hate you for, absolutely nothing. Now then, let's eat!"

(Normal POV- Kevin's flight)

The trio stopped at a cross road with two signs. There was no Eterna City sign which made the un-sure where to go.

"This map is not accurate." Kevin said circling the area with is index finger. "The city before Eterna is Celestic Town…"

"Who gave you this map again?" Froslass asked glancing the map over. "Was it your father?"

"No I found it in an old box. Who made a map so bad?"

"I think we should go toward Celestic town. I remember my dad got a letter from someone there, telling us to come if we ever left Team Galactic. If she meant what she said, she would understand and now would be the time to go see her." Kevin suggested, Froslass turned her attention to the road.

"Something is coming, get off the road. Follow me." Kevin could hear sirens in the distance quickly approaching. He followed Froslass into the bushes. Three cars stopped at the crossroads and the drivers got out.

"Central, come in." The tallest officer said.

"I hear you, go ahead." It was Officer Jenny on the other side.

"My squad's destination is ahead, but mine is through the mountain. What do you recommend?"

"I think stay with them and find a trainer to guide you through. It is too snowy for a helicopter run."

"Understood, 73 out. We stay together until Celestic town." They all got in and sped off into the distant fog.

"You are right. We should hurry toward Celestic town. Then we can…" Froslass whipped around to face a tall girl. She had and orange-yellow jacket and short skirt with navy blue leggings, she both blue eyes and blue hair. She had four pokeballs around her waist on a belt with a small handbag. "Stay back…" Froslass ominously made her voice loud.

"Since when could a Froslass talk? Relax; I won't hurt either of you so chill out." She said with one hand on her hip. "I just was curious as to why you were hiding from the police." She waited for an answer and Kevin eventually stepped forward.

"They just surprised us. We didn't want trouble, so stop Froslass." The girl looked us over and nodded.

"So tell me why you jumped out that window in Veilstone city? You didn't have anything to do with that Venus guy?" Froslass moved in front of Kevin again.

"Leave us alone…!" She said.

"I am his son miss." The girl suddenly knelt down to Kevin's level.

"I knew you were. I saw the same Froslass when he fought me a few days ago. He said something about me being strong and he wanted his son to inherit his Froslass, so he can be like me. I knew you were the one!"

"I see… why are you here then? To turn us in?" Froslass asked.

"No, I mean to help you, but with that attitude I might. Loosen up and I will help you out." She said looking at Froslass.

"My apologies miss, but you look older. What is your reason for helping the little one and me?"

"Because I came from a region far from here called the Unova region. There are people just like Galactic, but they are called Plasma. I was part of them then I left and became my own woman. I assume you are the same, right?" Kevin nodded. "Good boy. I can help you learn the basics and how to care for non-ghost Pokémon."

"How cute." Froslass retorted.

"Thank you. Now then, follow me." The trainer walked by and they followed. They were walking unti; finally the trainer broke the silence.

"So, what's your name son?" She looked at Kevin with a warm smile.

"Kevin, and yours?"

"Jasmine Crystal, ace trainer." She winked and gave a thumb up.

"Ace trainer? What does that mean?"

"It means take all or take nothing, win or lose, I still try my hardest." She pointed toward the left path. "That way."

"So… Why do you try so hard? I mean, you want to be the very best right?"

"Yep! It takes effort and time!" She stretched and yawned.

"But, there is already a 'best trainer' right? That is what you want to be, then you need to beat him or her right?"

"Yep."

"And in this region that trainer would be… the champion?" She nodded and they came to a flight of stairs. They both ran up and caught their breath when the small town became visible. "Well, she was raised in this little town, you may meet her."

"I had a friend who was raised in Shinnoh. I haven't heard from her in years!" She looked down recalling a memory. "I was always so cruel to her…"

"I've lived here in Shinnoh since I was born. It is peaceful here, at least until now with Galactic messing up the peace. Wait- speaking of that those are the police we saw earlier."

"Yeah, I didn't know they were heading here." The officer turned their attention to us and one pointed. They nodded and hustled over to us.

"Are you two trainers? I know you are, but are you little boy?" Jasmine looked at Kevin who just shrugged.

"Yes, this Froslass is mine." He said suddenly.

"Good because we need both of your skills; we need to get through the mountain and we don't have Pokémon. Can you help us?"

"Kevin, you sure about this? I mean you have a father that was a trainer, but you are still young." Jasmine whispered.

"Yeah, we got your back officer. Trust me, I can figure it out quickly."

(Joseph's POV- Pokémon center)

Did you know this Pokémon center has a mini-resort? I asked Nurse Joy and she said the Pokémon centers were all updated to the Unova region models with more space, and apparently a pool, training room for both humans and Pokémon, a spa, and even a store for more exotic or un-common goods (by that I mean clothes, different foods, spare parts for bikes, patches for tents, pretty much a mini-sporting goods store). It was so nice even Pokémon were allowed in human areas. After we ate we headed down to the spa just to relax and enjoy ourselves for a while. We got down to the resort area and it was empty.

"I expected more people…" Elise said.

"Guess people don't stop here often." Eevee ran ahead of all of us and jumped into the pool.

"Eevee wait!" Elise yelled after him, but he was already gone. Then we saw two ears and a paw come over the edge of the pool followed by a small smile.

"Eevee!" He smiled and waved before swimming a circle.

"…well at least he can swim. So what about you Luxray?" I asked. She shrugged and stretched.

"Lux- Luxray." She said.

"She says she will just watch Eevee, make sure he doesn't get in trouble." Elise translated.

"You can join him in the pool if you want." Luxray nodded and laid down at the pool's edge.

"Just be careful if you do. Do not shock Eevee in the water. Same for you Eevee, do not surprise her ok?" Elise warned. If Luxray did electrify the water, it wouldn't be pretty. The two nodded and went on with their business. "You heading into the weight room?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah, I'm going to probably just stretch and work my body out. I was really rusty during that gym battle; he should've never touched me. What are you going to do?"

"Probably just run again." She gave me a funny look.

"Again? Jeez you aren't tired from this morning?"

"Eh that was nothing compared to what I used to do. You know if you really want to test your flexibility there is a gymnastics bar in there too."

"Well why are we standing here then, let's go!"

(20 hard running minutes later)

**"This is Collin Vermillion live from Jubilife city. Breaking news as authorities have uncovered yet another move by Team Galactic before they made it. In the towns of Celestic town and Eterna City where police interceptors are now located, they believe some sort of bomb plot was made by the organization, their intentions are unclear, but we assume it was to harm the town. Shinnoh champion Cynthia has this to say:"**

**"Real or not, a threat is a good reason to act. Especially in my home town, Team Galactic is asking for trouble."**

"What?" I stopped the treadmill and looked up at the TV. Elise was doing flips and turns on the gymnastics bar. She noticed my outburst and quickly ran over.

"What is it?" She asked quickly.

"Look at this again…" I pointed at the screen and watched.

**"Officer doesn't that mean anything that Team Galactic apparently had a bomb plot? It says here that a man with a green Espeon- also matching the details of the suspect involved with the fire appeared to Officer Jenny and informed her of the two targets. Do you trust that source?" The reported asked.**

**"Honestly, yes. He had something against Team Galactic if he chose to light the HQ on fire and come to us, even though we were clearly looking for him. It adds up in an odd way, but it makes sense. I wonder why central just lets them do what they do."**

"I thought this region is peaceful. Why am I seeing this?" I thought out loud.

"I guess conflict follows us…" Elise sighed. "At least today is nice."

"Yeah. Honestly, you want to know what I think?"

"Hm?"

"We have been playing hero from the start, and honestly, I'm tired of it. I just want a break, and let the professionals handle it. What do you think?" I looked at Elise who seemed confused at my question.

"I don't understand."

"I mean we just relax and be normal people for this one. I'm tired of putting us on the grid, meaning putting us in danger. I just want to let the professionals do it, just this once. You understand me?"

"Oh, right…"

(Elise's POV)

I was too distracted by my thoughts to even care about what was happening. I wanted to ask him again about evolution, what he thinks about me evolving. I want to, but at the same time what if it is a mistake? I heard Gallade's words echo in my head.

_That feeling? It is very simple, you just are denying it. You love him more than you think. Trust me, I've seen it before._

I keep telling myself I love him as like a brother or father, but something else tells me otherwise… Maybe like a VERY close… no stop thinking like that. He probably doesn't feel the same way, but there is always a possibility. Honestly I almost lost my cover when I saw him at the Pokémon center after my fight with Gallade. I wanted to just yell it out, but luckily I stopped myself before I did, I can't tell anyone how many times I've told myself he is my trainer and nothing more, mainly because I have lost track.

"…Joseph?" I tugged his arm.

"Hm?"

"Can we go to the pool area; I need to ask you something… Important." This really got his attention.

"Of course." He got up and walked over to the pool area as I followed. Luxray finally was playing with Eevee in the pool. I could tell they were having so much fun and I wanted to join in, but something needs to be taken care of first. He sat down, but then I realized something… I'm short. Those chairs are tall…

"Can I get a boost?"

"Sure." He picked me up and placed me next to him, a little closer than I had hoped. Now it will be annoying to focus. "So… what's on your mind Elise?" His stare just made me feel warm inside. Through the redness of his eye color I could see the kind glow of his personality…

(Joseph's POV)

I my chest felt so light. You know that feeling you get when you tell someone or do something that has been on your mind, then after you feel like you can fly? Yeah, I love that feeling. That is the feeling I have right now, knowing Elise trusts me this much too actually tell me about her problems means the world to me. I will make sure that trust is never betrayed… Aside from that feeling I feel that odd feeling I've been denying for a while again…

"I wanted to… uh… continue our talk about…" I cleared my throat. "…evolution…" she started. I remembered out small talk from lunchtime, guess now she wanted answers.

"Right, from earlier, ok go ahead." She held her arm and immediately I knew she was nervous.

"I'm still spooked as to if evolution will change my personality. I want to get stronger, and I know for sure I want to mature… But honestly I can't go off my own opinion, I was yours as well…" I honestly didn't know what to say… I searched for an inspirational quote from any book I've ever read (none) and I came up with one that could describe my take.

"I am not trying to tell you how to live, because it is your life, but is also a life I so desperately care for. My advice or opinion, listen to your heart. What does your heart tell you?" She moved hair out of her eyes.

"It tells me something irrational." What did that mean? "It pretty much tells me to go off your will." I shook my head.

"No, no, I don't believe that is what it is telling you. If it seriously is, forget my advice. Do what you want.

"But I can't, what if you are unhappy with my choi-…" I cut her off.

"Do. What. You." I put a finger on her head. "Want. Not. What. I. Want. You are your own person, or Pokémon, same difference. You can make your choices and I will support them until I die."

"You say that, but what if you forget?" She had tears running down her face and she hugged my side while she sobbed. I was thankful that the other two couldn't hear me. I lowered my head and whispered in her ear.

"Okay… if you really want my will… Do whatever makes you the happiest, because that all I want for each of you. I know what sorrow and regret feels like, and believe me I do not want any of you to feel that… Ok? I will never force any of you, or any of my Pokémon to be to do something they do not wish to." She looked at me in shock. I wiped away any remaining tears so I could see her actual face.

"You mean it…?" I returned her hug.

"I swear it, I mean what I say." She let go and jumped to hug my face with a massive smile.

"I KNEW I COULD TRUST YOU! THANK YOU!" After she stopped I wanted to brighten the air. She was sitting on my lap just kicking her legs watching Luxray and Eevee swim and splash each other.

"Heh… you know, hearing you really changes my view point on Pokémon." She looked back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Only a few Pokémon are born with human speech… Like a Lucario or that Mewtwo legendary Pokémon. But you probably picked it up from my family and friends. Hearing you talk makes me realize… All Pokémon have hearts and stories to tell, certain desires and hopes and dreams. I was always going based off that, and you make me feel like I'm on the right path." I looked at her. "Thank you." She smiled and leaned against my arm.

"What would you do without me… just kidding!" She laughed.

"Arceus knows! Probably I would be talking to a Magikarp who speaks human!"

"Wow. I can picture that! It just flopping as it follows you through town..."

"Yeah…" She shifted uneasily before taking a deep breath.

"I want to do it now." She mumbled. She hopped off my arm and stood on the floor.

(Elise's POV- Pokémon speech will be in _this form _for this segment.)

"Do what?" Joseph asked standing up.

"Evolve, now."

"Wait… now? How can you? You need to battle first and you might evolve after." I walked over to his bag and found the Rare Candy I borrowed from Jim back in Regalia. Luxray and Eevee finally got out and headed over to us.

"This is how." I went to eat it but Joseph stopped me. He called Luxray and Eevee over to us and dried them off.

"Hold on…" He got a camera from his bag and placed it on a timer. "Everyone get in a group." We all squeezed together and smiled. The flash made me flinch and so did everyone else. Joseph got up and took the camera and put it away. He knelt down next to me and I saw a tear forming in his eye. He looked down and nodded. "Ok, will this make you happy?"

"It will make me, and hopefully someone else happy as well." I said. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the head, which immediately made me blush.

"Ok, do it." He stood up and took a step back. I could feel his emotions as clear as day, happiness, joy, a hint of uncertainty, and one other crucial thing… love.

_"Good luck Elise. I hope you find it to be a good evolution. It worked for me, I wish you the same." _Luxray said to me.

_"What is she doing Lux?" _Eevee asked. Luxray just told him to watch. I unwrapped the candy and ate it. Afterwards all I felt was heat, all I saw was white, not even an outline of any of those who were standing around me. Time seemed to stand still, or slow down rapidly… But then I saw a vision of some sort. I saw… a highway of some sort at nighttime. Then a group of police sports cars accompanied by two police choppers speeding down the highway. Then another scene… I saw me, Luxray, Eevee, and one other Pokémon being held in a glass case. Then I saw Joseph breaking a window and diving into a building. Then I heard a high-pitched feminine voice speak to me.

_Greetings young one. I have been waiting for you to become a Gardevoir._

I tried responding, but nothing I spoke made a sound. I could not even hear myself talk. She continued.

_I have been waiting for a trainer like yours… He is so warm and fair to Pokémon, I would like to believe he is the one I want to follow… But first a test._

I hope I'm just suffering from PED- post-evolution-delusions.

_I will send my closest friend, a red Absol to you both, make no mistake. A disaster will follow… One that will either confirm both your feelings for each other, which I already know you love your trainer past the point of a normal Pokémon, and whether or not he is fit to be my trainer as well. Hehe! Do not bother telling him because right now, as I speak, he is also having the same vision. And I know what you are thinking and I will not tell him you love him, because what fun would that be?_

Joseph was having this same experience? And I do not like the fact a dark type- let alone an Absol, known for being cruel and bringing disasters with them, was going to show itself. And who exactly is this voice that they are telling me the future?

_…But fail… And you could both be torn apart for your entire lives… And I know you would die because of that. My apologies for doing this so rudely, but as you can see… well actually you can't, but anyway, I have grown lonely and tired… I need to be loved and cared for by a trainer such as yours. Do not misunderstand me; having a relationship with him is NOT my interest, because I know you were first in line. My interest is to assist both you and him in your travels… Why? Because you have both had a rough life and deserve some joy for once… I will be in touch soon. Blessings of the Crescent Moon be with you!_

Then all I saw was black and I lost consciousness.

**Updates will be hard now school is starting again, heads up. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Breaking that Barrier

Shauntal:... and if my input suffer then my output also suffers is my best advice.

JJ: I see... thanks so much Shautal, I need a professional.

Shauntal: No problem.

Elise: Wow, it feels weird to be back here after all this time!

JJ: Yeah, it sure does. And... Hey you're a Gardevoir now!

Elise: Oh yeah, I am now a Gardevoir, it is so high up compared to a Ralts or Kirlia.

JJ: By the way readers, Serenade will now be called Sere, just because it is easier.

Sere: I like it better, Serenade is a mouthful.

JJ: Agreed.

Sere: So, why did this next chapter take forever?

JJ: Well, heh... After the last chapter I lost internet at my house and thus, had little motivation to work on it. Then it comes back and Ta-da!

Elise: His health also took a downturn for a few weeks. *hugs JJ* but now he is better!

Sere: Alright then squad, lets do this for the first time in a while.

JJ: Alright then, ladies and gents I do not own Pokemon or its characters.

Shauntal: Like me.

Luxray: And me, naturally.

Elise: Only OC's like me.

Sere: And yours truly.

JJ: Please enjoy the next segment.

**Breaking that Barrier**

(Joseph's POV)

_…Joseph._

_Joseph?_

_Joseph!_

_JOSEPH! _I could hear Elise crying my name… But I couldn't respond… Who was that? Why did she talk to me and apparently Elise? I heard multiple voices through the silence and blackness.

_Luxray what happened? Did you see?_

_Yeah! One second you were both fine while you were evolving… Then you both drop to the floor!_

_Why hasn't he come back yet?_

_Lux… I'm scared…_

_Don't be, he will be fine._

_Then why isn't he moving?_

I felt a hand touch my chest and another touch my head. The smoothness of whatever it was reminded me of my mother.

_He is really cold… And shaking… Luxray, give him a strong shock._

_What?_

_Just do it!_

_Fine… Here goes… _I heard the electricity fire, I even felt it hit me, but still, I could not say anything nor see anything. What did that thing do to me?

_What the… he didn't even budge! _Then I heard a small sob.

_JOSEPH PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT! _It was Elise. Next thing I knew, I was underwater and I finally came to reality.

_Elise what in Arceus' name are you doing?! _I looked through the water and saw Luxray wrap her tail around my wrist and pulled me back to the surface. When I hit the surface I gasped for air and coughed up a lot of water.

_Looks like that woke him up._

"JOSEPH!"I felt something tall and thin pick me up and squeeze me. My vision was still very blurry, all I saw was a bunch of blue and white. I rubbed my eyes and looked closer.

"Wh- Who are you?" The Pokémon was crying with a smile. "You look like…"

"It's me, Elise!" She hid her face for a moment. "Are you alright?!"

"Elise… is that you? Elise? Oh my… it is you!" I stood up and gave her the biggest hug, then I thought… how am I standing up and hugging Elise? I let go and looked her over. She had gotten much taller, had a gown-like dress around her body, an elegant blue hair style that from an angle covered one eye. She had an orange 'spike' coming from her chest that looked like her horn when she was a Kirlia and Ralts, her legs remained thin, but clearly grew in length, her arms were now a blue hue in match with her hair.

"So…" I looked at her and her face beet red. "What do you think master?" I was taken off guard.

"Wait, where did that 'master' come from?"

"I have seen Gardevoirs call their trainers that."

"Well I am not your master I'm your friend, a close one, but still a friend not a master now, never a master later." I reassured her. She nodded and looked down. "You look amazing."

"Really!?" She pulled me in with a psychic and hugged me tightly… It was a rare feeling, enjoying hugs. Something about this one in particular was special, so I returned the hug.

"Yay! He is awake!" I heard a small yip. I looked at Elise.

"Wait, was that you?" She pointed at Eevee. I sighed. "You mean to tell me that Eevee spoke human?"

"No… wait, you heard that?" Elise touched my forehead. "What did he say?" I was confused.

"He said: Yay he is awake." Elise gasped. "Is that what he said?" She nodded and turned to Luxray.

"Say something." She ordered.

"One. Two. Three." Luxray said. I jumped back when I understood what she said.

"WHAT THE?!" Elise grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down… It is just your latent psychic powers entering its first stage." I did not understand. Psychic powers do not exist for humans normally.

"I don't understand, psychic powers are non-existent for humans." She shook her head.

"Unless you travel with a psychic Pokémon, like me. Some of our power leaks into our trainer's minds and they start to develop into different variations."

"What kind of variations? There are different psychics?"

"Like there is telekinetics, pyrokinetics, hydrokinetics, and a rare one- electrokinetics. They control different things, but are hard to develop. I would suggest we wait until your powers develop into telekinectics and go from there." I suddenly felt all the guilt in the world for making her cry earlier.

"On a different note, sorry about worrying you. I feel horrible for making all three of you worry." I looked at the other two and Eevee ran toward me and jumped into my arms.

"You don't need to do that." Elise said rubbing my shoulder. "…but did you have a vision too?"

"Yes, I-…" I got interrupted by the shattering of glass. We both turned around and froze at what we saw… It was a red Absol. Elise jumped in front as the red and white wolf-like Pokémon slowly approached. Then all the lights went out and the pool pumps suddenly died. The power had gone out and all electric appliances just shut down.

"What do you want Absol?!" Elise said with a stern voice. The Absol stopped at the other edge of the pool.

"You know who I am?" I remembered my dream, the vision about an Absol. I rose my voice.

"Yes." I said. Elise tensed up.

"Then you know why I'm here." The voice was mature and feminine. "You both had a dream from my friend, you both had the same dream, I know you did."

"Are you… the Absol?" Elise asked relaxing a bit. The Pokémon nodded.

"I see you are smart enough not to attack me." She closed her eyes and gave a sly smirk. "Because I know you fear dark types, young Gardevoir." Then Luxray snarled and bore her fangs with electricity.

"Get out of here Absol, disaster follows all those who meet you." The Absol opened both eyes and began pacing around the pool's edge.

"I can stay or leave, the outcome will not change because fate cannot be changed… Joseph and Elise know it… And soon you will too."

"Well then why are you still here, to fight us?" I asked, she came closer to us.

"I have no intention of fighting any of you. Unless you think you can beat me with that Luxray, because I can shred any psychic type, and I do not attack young ones, like the Eevee over there." She paused while she looked at Eevee and then back at Elise and mumbled something before speaking again. "You are both shiny Pokémon like me, interesting." Luxray snarled, I wonder if she knew this Absol.

"Come any closer and it will get ugly." Luxray began sparking. Absol's scythe-like horn began glowing white.

"Don't do this." The Absol said.

_Elise… Does Luxray know that Absol?_

_It seems that way, or it could just be rivalry, a Luxray's ability._

_What does it do?_

_Shortly put: Same gender makes her aggressive, different gender make her passive to an extent. Clearly, that Absol is a girl._

_I do not what her to escalate this._ I pulled out Luxray's Pokeball.

"Please return Luxray, I'm sorry." Luxray got recalled in a quick flash of red light. The Absol's horn reverted to its red hue. "You came to warn us, is that correct?"

"Yes… You seem wise for your age. You even were able to make Luxray obey you." She smirked. "I am deeply impressed by your control and how you can hear us speak."

"Are those my psychic powers? Or are those given to me?" The Absol walked back to the other side of the pool. Then she quickly leaped right next to Elise and I. Elise shrieked and teleported behind me. The Absol had a young face and sea-green eyes. She stood there just staring right into my soul before she leapt back to the other side.

"That Gardevoir and you are close… I can feel it. Elise was it? You are very close to each other." She looked up with a smile. "Based off of what I see, you would make a fine trainer of me and my friend… But my feelings do not decide." She looked in the pool to see her reflection. "I have never seen, or felt that strong of feeling from any trainer I have met. Neither has she…" I looked at Elise who had regained her composure.

"She wants to join us?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It seems, from the vision, there will be a test of some sort. That has me worried." Elise said with a shiver. The Absol spoke aloud again.

"I am going to tell you what will happen as much as I can, but it is up to both of you to succeed. In about three days, you two will be tested, you in particular trainer. It will be up to you to show your devotion to your Pokémon while proving that nothing will stand between you and your Pokémon and that you will keep them from harm no matter what the cost or risk is. That is all I can say, I will be watching you…" Then I saw a tear fall from her eye. "Please… please succeed…" She quickly ran out and vanished. The power came back on and everything, even the glass returned to normal.

"Attention everyone, we had some generator problems but now everything is back up and running. Sorry for the stress this might have caused." The intercom faded out.

"What should we do now?" Elise asked. That thing Absol said bothered me deeply…

"I guess we head to the next gym, Eterna City. Sound good?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure!"

(Jasmine's POV)

We were briefed on what the police officers were trying to accomplish with our help. They said they needed a trainer to guide them through the mountain. They had no Pokémon with them at the time and there was no way for them to get one out here.

"Normally we could do it ourselves, but we had no idea what we were up against." The tallest officer explained.

"Well we can get you through in no time at all. I know that mountain better than my city. There are mainly just Geodudes and Zubat in there so we should be fine. Jasmine, what Pokémon do you have that beat flying and rock?" Kevin had a Froslass and a Starly… She is weak to ghost, dark, and both of them are weak to rock so then… I looked at the four Pokeballs around my waist.

"You only have Froslass and Starly, correct?" He nodded.

"Yes, what do you have?"

"…hmm Servine… no, weak to flying… Unfezant is weak to rock, Zoura is too young to fight…"

"Is there a problem? Do you need Starly?" Kevin's Starly hopped up and down. "He really wants to fight."

"He can still fight alongside you. I think I can only use Hydreigon." I was worried because Hydreigon and I are not really close at all. I think he still doesn't trust me. It even tried to hurt me when I first caught it because it was scared. It got into a fight with a Dragonite and lost the fight. It crashed into a river and almost fell down a massive waterfall. Servine, Unfezant and I pulled to shore and healed its wounds, only to have it knockout Servine and almost kill me by throwing me into the water. I had to have Unfezant knock it out so I could catch it and bring it into the Pokémon center. I looked up at Froslass. "Be ready to take Hydreigon out if he goes on a rampage." Kevin looked confused.

"What Pokémon is that?" I realized that they have never seen a Unova Pokémon.

"Remember I am from the Unova region." I smiled. "I have many surprising Pokémon. Seriously Froslass, be ready to use ice beam, ok?" She shivered.

"Why?" The Froslass echoed.

"This Hydreigon is aggressive and sort of hates me. Hydreigon, come on out!" I fearfully threw the ball and Hydreigon came out. Its three heads immediately started rampaging and it charged toward me.

(Cynthia's POV)

I had just finished talking to officer Jenny when I heard a loud roar come from outside followed by a girl screaming.

"What was that?!" She yelled and ran outside the building. I gasped at three things. One, A Hydreigon that is only ever seen in the Unova region was here for some reason. Two, it was rampaging and roaring. Three, a girl was running from it, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AHH! USE THE ICE BEAM PLEASE!"she screamed.

"Froslass use ice beam!" Another boy said. The white Pokémon shot a quick bolt of ice that did not even come close to the rampaging dragon. The dragon then charged the Froslass and slammed it against a tree, knocking it out. "Ugh! Starly use Brave Bird!" a yellow bird flew up and became engulfed in a red energy. It caught the dragon by surprise and was a direct hit, but the impact was so great, the Starly crashed into the ground and was out cold. Now I decided this was a good time.

"Garchomp use Dragon rush!" I threw Garchomp's ball and my best Pokémon came out.

"Gar…Chomp!" It charged the Hydreigon with a blue light and hit it square in the back.

"Now finish it with Dragon claw!" The scythe on Garchomp's arm lit up orange before she slashed Hydreigon. It hit the floor with force and was knocked out. I ran over to the girl and helped her up.

"That was a dangerous move! What happened?" I asked the girl. She looked at me and I remembered that face… "That can't be you." Her face lit up as well.

"Wait, I know you!"

"Jassy? Jassy is that really you?!" She smiled when she heard me called her that. It was in fact, Jasmine from high school.

"Cynthia!" Jasmine jumped up and down. "It is so good to see you after all these years!"

"You too! You are so lucky I was here or that Hydreigon would've had you for lunch!" I laughed. She sighed.

"Yeah… That Hydreigon hates me… I see that Gible became an awesome Garchomp." I signaled my Garchomp over and it landed next to Jasmine. "You are a though girl Garchomp!" She turned and recalled Hydreigon to its Pokeball and sighed.

"Hey, it takes time to raise both a Garchomp, and even more time to raise a Hydreigon from a Dieno." She shook her head.

"This was not a Dieno when I caught it, but already a Hydreigon." Doing that was dangerous and highly discouraged, as they can go on violent rampages. "We need to escort these officers, but Kevin is out of Pokémon now.

_Wait… I know the name from somewhere!_

"Which of these is Kevin?" I asked. Jasmine pointed to a small kid tending his two fainted Pokémon. I walked over and pulled out two max revives. I knelt down and got his attention.

"Hey." He looked up and said. I knew him right away.

"Where is your father?" I asked. He tilted his head.

"Do I know you? How do you know him?" He rubbed the star-like item on the Starly and the Froslass' heads. I eased back as this probably was a shock to him.

"Your father was part of Team Galactic right? Why are you here and he is not here?"

"We ran, and he distracted them. He also uncovered the future plots." He got up. "If you want to hear more, help us through Mt. Coronet." He, Jasmine, and the officers ran off toward the mountain. I followed close behind.

(Normal POV- Venus' flight)

"Infernape use flamethrower!" A trainer yelled. There were three trainers chasing Venus through a route.

"Espeon use Psychic!" Venus yelled.

"Luxio use bite!" A girl yelled.

"Mismagius use Shadow Ball!" A purple ball hit the Luxio just before it caught Espeon.

"Esspeeeon!" The green Pokémon fired a rainbow beam that met Infernape's flamethrower. Venus released Staraptor.

"Staraptor fly behind them and use gust! Espeon use reflect!" Staraptor flew behind and blew the trainers and their Pokémon forward. Espeon set up a blue barrier that they all crashed into. After they crashed Espeon reshaped the reflect into a box-like pattern, trapping them inside. "Espeon, Mismagius return! Staraptor, come pick me up!" Venus put both Pokeballs in his bag and jumped up, landing on Staraptor's back.

"You will never escape! You are the most wanted!" A boy yelled from the ground. Then Venus looked back and saw a Salamence barreling down on him with a girl on its back.

"Use Dragon Breath and get close!" she yelled. Venus directed Staraptor to dive toward the ground.

"Gain as much altitude as you can on your accent!" He ordered. He released Espeon into his arms, holding it tightly. "Espeon, when we get higher, use psychic to keep Milotic with us!"

"Espe!" A beam narrowly missed Staraptor's wing and hit the close ground.

"Pull up! Ready Espeon?" Venus pulled out Milotic's Pokeball. "Almost, a little higher!"

_I hope this works…_

"Use Hydro Pump!" Venus threw the Pokeball as hard as he could.

"Milotic use Ice beam! Now Espeon, grab Milotic!" Espeon surrounded the distant Pokeball with a blue energy and Milotic came out. The psychic was pulling her closer to the fight while keeping her in the air, but Espeon was struggling to keep her focus. "Now Milotic, Ice beam!"

"Milo…Tic!" A light blue beam caught the Salamence and her trainer off guard, freezing them both and plunging them to the ground. Venus recalled Milotic and turned his attention to the falling duo.

(Venus' POV)

"Espeon, teleport onto Salamence and teleport it to the ground, I got the girl." In less than three seconds I saw Espeon on the ground next to the Salamence. "Staraptor, grab the girl!" We flew down to catch the falling girl and quickly caught up. I could see her clutching a Pokeball and crying, waiting for the impact.

_Part of me wants to let her fall… But more of me doesn't want to. Maybe these guys can do me a favor?_

We swooped down and I brought the girl in close. She opened her eyes and was immediately alarmed. Then she looked over the edge of Staraptor and shrieked. I flew over the reflection and pushed her into the box Espeon made. I landed and walked over to the Salamence.

"Stay away from him!" The girl yelled. "Just let him go, don't take him!"

"You scum!" A boy yelled.

"Disgraceful trash!" a man yelled. I ignored them and took a look at the wound Milotic left. Espeon walked beside me and sat down. I pulled out a bandage and knelt down.

"Espeon use heal pulse please." Espeon put both front paws on the wing that was damaged and let out a soothing green light. I wrapped the wound and put an Oran Berry next to its mouth. I walked back to the box and gave each of them a cold, long stare.

"I will release you if you recall your Pokémon." I said.

"You villain, you stole her Dratini when she was just a child, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" The boy said. I assumed they were close. Then an image that reminded me of the dreadful night… I shook my head and pushed it aside.

"I'm sorry, I will find it for you."

"Stop lying!"

"Let me explain, please recall your Pokémon." I requested. The girl I caught spoke up.

"Do it, please." She said. She was wearing basketball shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt. The boy whispered in her ear.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry, but that is completely un-reasonable, I have a serious issue with this guy, don't you?"

"Noel, I have a feeling he is true to his word. I would be dead if he didn't save me. Besides… what can we even do in this box?"

"Yeah! Because of HIS Ice beam, from HIS Pokémon! That doesn't matter!"

"Everyone, just do it." They all sighed and recalled their trapped Pokémon. Salamence was too far.

"Threw me the ball, I got it." I said to the girl. She looked down and tossed the Pokeball out the top. I caught it and recalled the Salamence. "Espeon, take the reflect down." The blue box disappeared and they all stood their ground until Caitlyn came forward. I tossed her the ball and she caught it.

"Who are you…?" She asked quietly.

"I am not the enemy."

"Bull… You are my only enemy in this world Galactic trash!"

"I will say this once. Team Galactic is planning something big at the three lakes. Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit are in danger, I want you to protect them."

"Yeah right, why should we believe anything you say?" The other girl said.

"The reason I am running is because I just betrayed team Galactic." They all mumbled something I couldn't hear. "My son is out there somewhere running like I am because we are wanted, when all I wanted was to get my son away from Team Galactic, being chased by people like you."

"Ok great, good you left team Galactic, but what about all the wrong you have done? What about her Dratini?!" I saw another flashback of the Dratini's eyes.

"I know where it is… It is… In the Reverse world." I struggled to say.

"WHAT? THE REVERSE WORLD? Oh you little…" The boy threw a punch at the air around him.

"Cyrus took him from the infirmary before it even woke up. For some reason he threw it into Mount Coronet… And told everyone it was now in the reverse world… as a test subject…" I started to see more images. "Oh man… I tried stopping him, but was too cowardly to do it!"

Then Caitlyn spoke up. "You aren't a bad man, I knew you weren't. Why did he do that?"

"Does it matter?" I said. "Will you protect those lake Pokémon?" Then I saw the boy kick the dirt.

"Why would we believe what you just said?! I can't possibly believe you expect us to fall into another trap!" I sighed and hopped on Staraptor and Espeon followed. I looked back at Caitlyn and saw a glimmer of hope with her.

"Then perhaps I have wasted my time here…" I said loudly before flying off.

(Normal POV)

"What a coward." Noel said. "Trying to sound big and strong by talking down on us, what a clown. You okay Caitlyn?" The girl nodded and looked at the distant bird.

"I wonder… Part of me says he is being truthful. Sure he has a horrible past, but my inner voice tells me to believe him and protect those lake Pokémon."

"Oh man, this inner voice crap again… My inner voice tells me to buy this, do this, act like this, it is a bunch of…"

"Maybe you just need to shut that fat mouth of yours and listen to someone other than yourself!" Caitlyn retorted.

"Whoa caitie… Calm down." Noel said backing away.

"Whatever, I'm going to follow him. You come or stay, I could care less. Salamence follow them!" She got on the dragon's back and sped into the sky.

"You going?" One of his friends asked. Noel sighed.

"She always does this and then comes crying back. Give it a day."

(Joseph and Elise- Normal POV)

The two were walking on the route for a short time before they hit a very big wall of rock, literally, blocking their path.

"Huh… A route that ends with a wall… interesting." Joseph said scratching his head. "It looks like there was a staircase before, but it got destroyed."

"Yeah, probably a group of Machop got bored and wanted to play pranks." Elise looked up and put her hand over her mouth then came up with an idea. "Joseph do you have a water bottle or something that will make a sound?" Joseph grinned.

"Oh I see what you're getting at. I got it." Joseph took and empty plastic bottle and threw it straight up before it fell short of the top. It fell at his feet with a crack of disappointment. "This is embarrassing." Elise silently giggled and sighed.

"Let me show you how it's done." Elise picked it up with a quick psychic and threw it over the top. They both smiled when they heard a crack, meaning it had a top. Joseph then laughed at her method.

"No fair, I am human, you are a psychic master." Joseph rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you have small psychic power too." She shifted her look onto Joseph.

"Cheater…"

"I'm not cheating; I'm just finding alternate ways of doing it." She smiled.

"Ha! Right, sure you are. Now then how do we get up?" Elise pushed Joseph off her shoulder.

"Like this!" Elise lifted Joseph and threw him over the top edge.

"AHH! PUT ME DOWN!" He landed with a thud and quickly got up. "Never do that again unless it is reasonable." Elise teleported next to him and nudged him.

"That is for calling me a cheater." She laughed and looked ahead. "Looks like a forest ahead."

"Yeah. Should we go through now, or wait for tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"I say we wait because forests get really dark at night… Still, while you set up camp, I might venture in with Luxray to find berries, if that is ok with you." Joseph smiled and nodded.

"Aright then, Luxray give Elise a hand!" Luxray appeared with a quick flash and stretched out.

"Lux!"

"Go help Elise with berries please." Luxray nodded and sat down next to Elise.

"Good, with Luxray I can see in the dark. See you guys later!" She started away.

"Elise!" Joseph yelled.

"Yes?"

"Be back in an hour, if not I will find you myself!"

"Got it!"

(Joseph's POV)

They disappeared into the forest and I just wondered around in circles. I was bored and was hoping she would say we could go through tonight, but she has a good point. Even with a Luxray, we need sleep. I released Eevee's Pokeball and the tiny silver Pokémon wagged its tail playfully.

"Hey, where are the others?" Oh right, I can understand Pokémon… "Ellie! Lux!"

"Don't worry; they are getting berries for us." He smiled and jumped onto my shoulder.

"I love oran berries! So does Elise, I know she does." I was thrown off. When Elise was speaking to Eevee back in the city, it came across to me it was a mature, serious, puppy. I guess it just was afraid of showing who it really was.

"Well won't be long now… I wonder what berries they will get?"

(Normal POV, Elise and Luxray)

"It is too dark, way darker than I thought." Elise said. "Not even a berry bush in sight, what kind of forest is this?"

"Well I can see, but I can help you by lighting up my entire body." Luxray said. The only thing Elise could see were her glowing eyes that assisted her in darker places. "Watch me, because using my night vision strains my eyes more than I like." She gave a small shockwave of weak electricity and instantly lit up like a firefly.

"Wow, that is so nice!" Elise was rubbing her eyes from the sudden light. "I can see normally now."

"So… Did you tell him yet? About… you know…" Luxray asked shyly.

"About what?" Elise asked.

"You know, how you love him?"

"Whoa! Jumping the box aren't we?" Elise said defensively with a blush.

"Well, judging from your face, I see you are trying to dodge my question?"

"No, no… I have not told him. Happy?"

"Sorry if I pressed to hard, but what again is stopping you?"

"The fact that he may or may not freak out and totally shun me for the rest of my life, why?"

"You need to stop thinking that way Ellie. Did you see the way his eyes moved when he saw your new form for the first time?"

"No, I didn't even notice… I thought he didn't even seem impressed or shocked even…"

"Believe me Ellie, he noticed and you should know that he is very quiet about those things, you can even sense what he is thinking."

"I don't read his mind; it is so rude and unmannerly in my view. Minds are full of things that are never meant to be said."

"He has never told you not to… Huh, that last part was deep, seriously just try it and see his reaction." Luxray abruptly stopped when she ran into a fence. "A fence? Who puts a fence in the forest! Humans are so unpredictable!" Elise looked up and saw a berry bush and another thing…

"I found our bush, but why it in front of a house? Whatever, this bush will do then we head back." Elise vaulted over the short fence and approached the bush, when she did it vanished. "What the?!" She sighed. "I suppose I am having illusions because I'm hungry." Luxray shook her head.

"No you're not, it did vanish because I saw it as well."

(Elise's POV)

I was very hungry at the time and had honestly no idea what happened. I swear across the fence I saw a bush full of blue and red berries, then it vanished the second I approached it.

"Hold on." Luxray's eyes blinked and a white ring came from each eye. When it hit the area where the bush was, they vanished. Luxray looked confused.

"My foresight says nothing was ever here."

_That… Is where you are wrong._

"What Luxray?"

"What? You said something."

"No I didn't."

_I did. _I could hear it behind us. I sounded like a little boy.

"There it was again."

"You hear something Ellie?"

"Yeah… behind us, on three, we turn around… One… two… three…" I slowly turned around to see a small lawnmower just sitting there.

"I think I'm officially dumb due to hunger…" I said slapping my head.

"No… hold on…" Luxray did her eye thing again, but this time the lawnmower turned orange and grew a green, creepy face with teeth… "Oh no."

"What?" I asked. The thing started moving toward us and I screamed in fright and shock. "WHAT THE?!"

"RUN!" Luxray broke a window with Iron tail and we both jumped in. When we looked outside, the lawnmower was just sitting there without a face or anything.

(Joseph's POV)

"That was Elise!"I stood up and looked into the dark forest. "Eevee, come on I need you."

"Cool, time to fight bad guys!" I grabbed a flashlight and my knife. We both ran off into the forest.

_You never know… Just in case…_

I turned on the flashlight because it was darker than the sky suggested in this forest. We kept running until Eevee suddenly stopped and looked into the darkness.

"Eevee, you ok?"

"I feel… like this place… is important."

"Come on, we need to find them."

"Okay, lead on."

(Elise's POV)

"This looks like a mansion, a very old beat up mansion." I said walking into the house.

"I know this place now. Old Chateau…"She shivered.

"Old Chateau? What is this place…? I don't like it."

"The old Chateau is an old building that, for some reason, never got torn down." Luxray paced in circles.

"I see, but why was that thing chasing us?"

"You see… This abandoned building, in the middle of a dark forest provides a perfect habitat for…?"

"…ghosts?" I asked fearfully. Ghost types are also strong against psychic types like me. Luxray nodded.

"Ghosts… That one in particular is called Rotom. A very annoying like ghost that can infiltrate appliances and use them as tools. For example I have seen two now. One is the lawn mower, and another is a fridge."

"What kind of Pokémon is it?"

"And Electric and ghost. It is always very lonely and secluded, so it pranks visitors. Believe me it sounds sad, but when he pranks you, it all goes away. Come on, let's see if we can find a way out."

"Shouldn't we just climb out?" Luxray shook her head.

"Not unless you want to see the lawnmower again." I found the look of it pretty… scary to say the least. So we decided to check the other rooms for wither food or a way out.

"I can feel Joseph's alarm from here. He probably is running over to get us." I said looking behind us.

"I wouldn't doubt it. And thank you for proving my point."

"What point does that prove exactly?" I said, guessing what she meant.

"You can worry about Joseph from literally miles away. It just shows that his clearly on your mind every second of everyday, not in a bad way, I mean you really care for him."

"So? My Pokémon species is always like that, very clingy and worried, it's in my blood." I said in defense, I wonder why Luxray was so interested in my particular situation.

"Well I will give you a few things that separate you from the rest." I wanted to hear this so we stopped walking.

"Ok, go ahead then."

"One, you can vocally talk to him and all of us. Two, you are a shiny Gardevoir, how does this affect you? Well it affects Joseph more than you. All trainers, well good ones, protect and love their Pokémon with all their being."

"Right."

"But Joseph… I can see that he is hiding something from all of us… He cares much more than any other trainer I have seen, and there is either a reason why, or he is just a great guy. Now onto my point, you are his first Pokémon, I think I remember, and you are a shiny- a once in a lifetime event… You see what I'm saying?"

"I'm confused… Can you tell me?" She sighed before continuing, what did this have to do with me?

"I'm saying that he loves you! There is no way you can tell me otherwise." I tilted my head, how did she ever know how I feel or he feels? And remember, he has even said before he loves me as a daughter, not something more.

"How do you know what we both feel like?" I asked curiously. We walked into a room with empty tables and a toaster oven sitting on the counter.

"Because Ellie… When I was a young Luxio, I had strong feelings for Venus, more than just as a trainer to Pokémon, but like you feel to Joseph. I know, it is hard and a bitter-sweet feeling, but I changed when I matured and turned into a Luxray." She looked at me with a smile. "But you still feel this way after you evolved, I figured you would have changed after evolution, but we all have surprises don't you agree?" I was taken by surprise and scratched my head.

"I'm sorry if I went too far in asking…"

"No, don't worry about it, just… wait… why is there a toaster in THIS room?" She took a step back and shook her head. "Ok we need to leave like now!" The toaster turned orange and became surrounded in a red glow.

"Run!" Luxray said before the oven blasted her with an overheat, knocking her out. I screamed again before defending myself.

"You little…!" I shot off a dark pulse that met with Rotom's flamethrower, causing an explosion. I was knocked back and I hurt my head against the wall. When I looked up, all I saw was an orange face surrounded by a plasma coating. I heard it snicker before it sat on my head and shocked me for about 7 seconds before I lost feeling in my body and blacked out.

(Joseph's POV)

I heard an explosion really close come from a beat up mansion. Eevee jumped over the fence and ran in before I could stop him, so I followed him in. Oddly when we stopped in the lobby, I could sense Gardevoir was here a few minutes ago.

"This way, I can sense her." I sprinted down the hallway into a room.

"Alright, I got your back then!" Eevee followed.

"Eevee… can you fight?" I looked at the small puppy. He nodded.

"I can some tricks, only ghost moves…"

"Fine, fine…" I could sense Gardevoir and Luxray's presence and a whole ton of electrical and heat energy, also dark energy. "They fought something here."

"I got a scent!" Eevee was sniffing the ground and waited for me to complete my sweep of the area. I knelt down to a wall and felt something. It was Gardevoir's psychic energy, but why was it here?

"Ok, lead the way." We came to a wooden door then Eevee turned around.

"In here, the scent is through here!" I nodded and told Eevee to step back. I held the flashlight facing the door and crossed the knife under it, seeing that Gardevoir's scent led to a door. I was worried that some person attack them and is keeping them there. I focused and tried communicated through my thoughts.

_Elise? Can you hear me? _There was silence and then I sprung into action. I gave the wooden door a strong kick, my boot made a wooden shattering noise. The shards fell down the stairs, I rushed down and saw nothing but another door and a washing machine. Eevee followed me down. I breached the next door and found Elise and Luxray, both knocked out. I ran over to Elise and Eevee ran over to Luxray. I felt Elise's forehead and she was burning up. I had no medical supplies so I recalled Luxray and Elise was starting to come back into reality. She had a red face and had teary eyes when she looked at me.

"Hang on, I got you, I got you…" I said calmly. She said something weakly.

"The Pokémon… is a ghost… Joseph… am I dreaming?" She tired getting up and almost fell. I put her arms around my neck and picked her up. She put her legs around my waist to keep herself from falling. I froze when I saw the washing machine had moved and had a face and orange color. Before I could react, Eevee's paw had grown purple and he charged the machine.

"You… hurt… Lux and Ellie!" Eevee slashed the Pokémon and sent it flying against the wall. We walked over and a small orange and light blue Pokémon was fainted on the ground. We left an oran berry and scurried out of the house and made it back to camp. I laid Elise in the tent on my sleeping bag and she looked bad. I put my hand on her forehead and it felt very hot. I released Luxray who was still knocked out, at least she wasn't sick.

"You have a fever, relax." I softly spoke to Elise. She closed her eyes and nodded. You could hear her breathing was taking effort.

"…I'm so… sorry, Joseph…" She stroked my face. I felt horrible for sending them out there alone.

"No, I owe you both a big apology. It was my fault; I shouldn't have sent you out there in the dark. Man, why am I so dumb when it comes to these things?!" Elise motion for me to lean close to her and I did. "What is it?" She gave me a quick smooch on my check that turned me red on an instant.

"…please don't talk like that… It makes me feel bad…" She smiled. I nodded and got some medicine I have. I gave two pills to Elise and she quickly swallowed them before finally opening her eyes. She was crying and had a smile. "… Joseph?"

"Yes sweetie?" I realized what I said after I said it. Elise smiled and clearly heard what I said. "Uh… sorry I didn't-…" She put her finger on my lip and shook her head.

"… don't worry about it…" She smiled as she fell asleep. I pulled out my spare sleeping bag and laid down next to Elise. Then I couldn't sleep because my mind was running. I had saved Elise and had taken care of her while she was sick, and doing this I felt more than fear, I felt warm and fuzzy inside. This is what others called love or caring, but I don't really believe in love or mushy stuff like that, but somehow… I think Elise is breaking that barrier.

_What are you even thinking, she is a Pokémon, you are a human. But Regalia had many famous… and infamous human and Pokémon relationships._ Then I felt something grab my arm and pull me close. I looked up and Elise was holding my arm tight, shaking for some reason. I figured she was having a nightmare so, like when she was a Ralts and Kirlia, I held her close and eventually fell asleep, lost in thought.


	11. The Last Loved One I Had

**Joseph: I hate ghosts.**

**Elise: That makes two of us.**

**Sere: Three.**

**Shauntal: Hey, I am Offended, being a ghost ELITE FOUR mind you.**

**Joseph: You know Shaunt... yeah that is your new nickname. Ghosts are weak to ghosts.**

***She shrugs***

**Shauntal: So? No reason to HATE them.**

**Elise: Ok, psychic vs ghost, I have a reason.**

**Sere: Amen to that, sister.**

**Shauntal: I've read your next chapter Joseph.**

**Joseph: What happens?**

**Shauntal: I can't spoil, but something horrible.**

**Elise: Well then why are we sitting here?**

**Joseph: Hey Elise... Did we say it yet?**

***they both blush***

**Elise: We can...**

**Sere: Well then I will handle this... Joseph doesn't own Pokemon... What the?**

***Another Gardevoir and J appear***

**J: I am needed?**

**Joseph: Yeah, I just needed someone to watch the place while we head to Eterna**

**J: I got you, psst. You can sit you know.**

**?: ...**

**J: I do not own Pokemon, only OC's. Shauntal is not my OC, but Nintendo's**

**Elise: Sweet reading and dreams guys!**

(Joseph's dream, Normal POV)

The ground was littered with small debris and fragments of shells and bullets. On the ground was a sign that read "Korhma City" with a population of a little over 6,000, according to the sign. In the near distance you can hear the breathing of distant soldiers sprinting across the sand. The four people run over the sign, making a quick clang noise at their boots and gear travel over the sign. They stop in a trench made by the earthquake that tore the city apart. The once great, peaceful city had now become a casualty of war.

(Joseph's POV)

I charged my M416 rifle and topped it off with a new magazine before looking up at my squad. My leader, Captain Donovan was in charge of our mission. He looked like every girl's dream, blonde, blue eyes, a soothing voice, a ripped body, but who am I to explain, I am a guy. My squad mates were Corporal Munsuyac, a smart, short man with red hair and red eyes just like me. The last one was our newest member, Private Morgan- a girl with a soft heart and quiet personality, nobody really know much about her. The thing that bothered me the most about this mission is that I was trained as a pilot, not as an infantry soldier, but the person who was here died in the last attack on our base so they need a good shot to fill in. Against my will, I agreed and here I am playing the sweeper role in my squad, how awesome…

"Command this is Pack 1-1 we are at the AO, send traffic." Donovan told us to hold position with his fist.

"Roger 1-1, you objective is to find survivors of the earthquake, both enemy and friendly, and bring them back for medical care. Airborne division 34 Apaches have been dispatched if things get to hot, over." Munsuyac looked at me and nodded since my division was involved in this one operation.

"Roger that, we will sweep the area."

"Be advised enemy insurgents maybe in the area, you are cleared to engage any hostile combatants, save and fix up non-armed insurgents."

"Man, why are we saving their asses?" Donovan mouthed to us."Understood sir, 1-1 mission is launching." He turned off his radio and turned to us. "This place is freaky without any other buildings, we will split up into two groups. Munsuyac with me, Morgan with Marello, move out and keep radio traffic on." He looked over the edge and sighed. "If shit goes sideways, meet here for distress and we can call in the Apaches to clean it up, roger?"

"Rog."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Hum-um."

"Sir what if we find Pokémon in the city?" I asked concerned about the poor creatures. He nodded and made a few hand gestures.

"If you find any injured or, please forbid, dead Pokémon, make a casualty collection point and we will go from there, call it out if you find one." He paused to sigh. "It is a shame those innocent creatures are caught in the crossfire of a human war." Then he looked at me. "I hope your egg doesn't need to live in a world like this." I nodded and charged my weapon to make a loud noise for added drama.

"That is why I fight."

"Good enough, let's rock."

We sprinted to the nearest tank wreck and crouched behind it.

"Ok, Morgan and Marello take the east side, we will take west. You guys cross, we will cover." Morgan opened the bi-pod on his M249 LMG and dug it into the armor of the tank while Munsuyac steadied his battle rifle.

"Moving." I said. I quickly saw an alley and dashed toward it. "Clear, Morgan watch those balconies."

"Checking." She said. "Clear." We came to an old shack with a beat up door. We moved to both sides of the door and listened carefully. "Turn on tac-lights." I switched the little light on my gun's side on. "I'll breach it." She moved to the front of the door before giving it a strong kick, breaking it into fragments. I turned in quickly and scanned the room for any individuals.

"It's clear."

"Copy clear."

Then we heard Donovan over the radio as we moved to a distant building.

"Door." He said.

"Shh… Quiet. Voices inside."

"1-1 we have confirmed voices in the building, smoke and clear, go."

"Rog, smoke and clear on your mark."

"Mark." We heard them kick the door and then yelling. "Contact, 11 o'clock!"

"Target down!"

"Cease fire! Civilians and Pokémon!" We stopped and listened over the radio. "Clear!"

"Fucking clear! Ma'am, are you alright? Good. Where? Show me."

"Holy shit man, why?"

"Oh my god… Check her vitals!" I was concerned for them and responded.

"1-1 come in, what is your status? We are hearing gunfire."

"She needs morphine, you have any?"

"Shit! Marello, get your ass over here! We need your supplies!"

"Roger that, double timing to your location, Morgan on me!" We ran over as fast as we could to the building. We dropped our weapons and headed into the back room. I was mortified to say the least at what I saw. A Gardevoir was on the table bleeding and… I couldn't hold my stomach in, I threw up at the sight of it, I honestly can't describe it at all.

I ran over to Donovan and Morgan who were putting pressure on a gunshot wound that looked like a shotgun shell.

"Give her the morphine! Munsuyac bandage her up!"

"Yes sir!" he said.

I took the syringe and injected into her arm. She was crying and shaking, I took her and a gently tapped her face.

"Look at me, come on, look the fuck at me!" she opened one eye and looked at my face… I could feel the pain she was in… almost like I had gotten blasted with a shotgun. I used a tactic to distract her from the pain. "So, you look nice, does anyone ever tell you that? I have a good friend who has a Gallade." She shook her head and cried when I saw them bandage the wound.

"Fuck, it won't stop!" I pushed Donovan away and took over, still holding her hand.

"I got this, MOVE!" When I saw she had 3 bullets from the shotgun in her chest area, I lost all hope. You could see her heart… I threw up again and started shedding tears. She pulled me over to her head.

"…nothing left for me…" She said. I shook my head.

"No, there is plenty left, HOLD ON!" as a last resort I quickly pulled one shell out, making her scream in the process. Her breathing slowed and she pulled me over again.

"…it was not your fault…" She said. Then a smiled crept to her face. "…raise that egg… it was mine… love it… and…"

"AND WHAT, COME ON!" I pulled out another shell, causing her to come back from the pain, which I regretted at the time.

"…and… keep it safe…" Then she raised her other hand and pulled my ear to her mouth. "…Joseph… I believe… you… are the one to keep…her…s-safe…" Her hand released mine and her head fell back. I was frozen in place, just… dead inside. She gave us the egg, she was the mother or keeper of that egg? She knew who I was… Then I felt the failure and sorrow creep in, I observed the body of the now dead Gardevoir and turned to see my squad mates. Morgan came next to me, and shook her head.

"You tried Joseph."

"It wasn't enough." I felt the anger and sorrow rage in my heart, I was going to scream, but something stopped me…

(Elise's POV)

I woke up because my fever broke and I was sweating profusely. When I felt better, I detected a spike in emotions when Joseph was asleep; curiously I poked my head into his dream… I saw something I wish I shouldn't have. He was having a dream about his life in the military and this particular was a horrible experience for him. There was an earthquake I guess that devastated an entire city and they found a wounded Gardevoir… Joseph tried to save the Pokémon, but failed and she died… That is what I am worried about… That Gardevoir said "Take care of the egg." was she referring to me? I did hatch, but I never saw Joseph until I found him, surely he didn't have any connection to me?

Then after his dream ended, another began. This one was so sad… It was just him crying in darkness, sometimes screaming in rage then back to sorrow. He recited everyone who he had either failed or lost… And I was the last one he said… How did he fail me? Does he think he failed from last night, or something more? He constantly kept saying this:

_"Elise, can you not see what a failure I am? All of it, all the loss was my fault… And your mother, I failed to save her… I can never admit I love you, not after all my failure and weakness to save others! Love doesn't exist for someone like me! You could never understand!"_

Once he said this I got up and took a walk:

_"Elise… You are a kind soul I am certain of that and grateful… But for some reason, you can't see who I really was, who I failed… I wanted to love you, but I can't because everyone and everything I love… just dies… I don't want you to die… Angela, I loved her… she is gone… My family, my friends… all gone Elise… You are my last thing I love; I can't lose you because of my love. Remember Elise, do not develop feelings for me, or they will kill you…" _

I couldn't decide how I felt about that… So I just ran away into the forest's pond and sat on a huge green rock and thought to myself for a long time…

_I do love him, and it does love me, I now am sure of it… But his reason for holding back is… so sad… _I sighed and wiped a tear from my eye. _Everyone he ever loved is gone… On top of that, his rage and sorrow are destroying his feelings, he thinks he failed so many people… Even me, he thinks he failed me… What do I do? I love him, he loves me, but he can't love me from his view because of his losses... SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!_

"ARCEUS WHAT DO I DO?!" I yelled. Then I heard a rustle from behind me. I looked back and saw the red Absol again, I jumped off the rock and faced her again. "You… Ambushing me here, really?" The Absol shook her head.

"You have the wrong impression of me young Garde… No, Elise." She shivered and looked at me until I calmed down. "Elise… Why were you screaming into the night? I want to talk with you."

"I can't trust you!" I screamed. "You wanted to hurt us at the city!"

"Please, let me explain who I really am. I swear I won't hurt you, I never wanted to… I just want to help."

"Pfft. You wouldn't understand what I am going through." I hopped onto the rock again and sighed. She jumped and sat beside me.

"So you aren't going to blast me with a signal beam?" She asked. I didn't even know that move.

"Funny, I can't even use that move yet… Explain yourself Absol, why are you here?" She shifted and began.

"I need to know… You and that human, Joseph are close right?" I nodded. "I figured." Then she looked into my eyes, her teal eyes meeting my amber eyes. I crossed my arms.

"Get to your point." She closed her eyes and smirked.

"I used to love a human. You do indeed love him; you can't lie to me Elise." I didn't want to admit it, but shyly I nodded.

"You loved a human? Was she your trainer?" Then she shook her head.

"Not a she, he. I love LOVED him, like you and Joseph." Then her smiled faded into a frown. "I know how Joseph feels… The failure to protect the people you love…" I saw a tear stream down her face and I moved closer to comfort her.

"Now, now… What happened to him?" The Absol looked at Elise with a tearful, shocked face and then smiled.

"I was originally from Regalia… just like you and Joseph when everything hit the fan…"

(One year ago, Regalia- Absol's POV)

I was sleeping when the doorbell rang at the center for Pokémon whose trainers or owners were away, mine was at war. I woke up and accompanied the nice lady who watched us all as she opened the door. A person dressed in a military uniform was standing with two other men in black.

"Hello ma'am we are from the RMF." His eye fell onto me. "There is a situation, can we speak with you alone."

"Of course gentlemen, Luna, please allow us some time alone ok?"

"Sure!"

_Wait, you had a name? Luna was your name?_

_Yes Elise, I had a name… It has been forever since my name was said…_

They were sitting in a room for about an hour. Then heard them stand and I listened through the door and tried to find out what was so important.

"I'm sorry for her loss… I hope she can deal with it."

"I will try to tell her calmly, but she loved that man with more than her heart."

"She is a mature young Absol, she will be fine, I hope."

"Thank you for your time, I wish her the best."

They came out one by one and they left in single file. Then the woman called me into my bedroom, we all had a room for ourselves. She sat down on my bed and I sat next to her.

"Luna… You remember Donovan right, your trainer?"

"Yep, I miss him."

"Well he just wants you to know he loves you very much and he always will." She started to lose her composure.

"What does that mean?"

"Luna…?"

"What?"

"Donovan was just killed in action in the desert… I am sorry."

_Oh my… Luna…_

_I told you to let me explain…_

_I'm so sorry._

_It wasn't your fault._

_How did you get here?_

_I got a gift from him and then…_

"These are his dog tags; you have one of your own right?" I was too shocked to realize what she had just said. I just nodded in agreement. "These are special items sent home when a soldier dies to the family… You are his only family right?" I lost my feelings when she revealed his name and regiment. I just buried my head in my bed and sobbed for hours. I was his only family so I took them and fastened them around my neck.

(Elise's POV)

"I have tags too, just from a dead guy. You have some too I see."

"I do… Luna… why did you come here? Why didn't you stay with that lady?"

"A few days later, she died as well. I took a boat to Shinnoh… That is when I found her…"

"Her? Another trainer?"

"No Elise, a Pokémon."

"What Pokémon?" Luna shook her head. "You will find out soon. So, about your problem, you believe I still don't get it?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course, I'm listening."

"Okay… Joseph had a nightmare about a combat mission in Regalia. He found a Gardevoir, like me, injured and tried to save it." I paused as I recalled the events.

"Did he succeed?" I shook my head in silence. "Bless her soul… Continue."

"Then another dream started… It was just him on a tornado of emotional distress. He was screaming, sobbing, raging, anything negative is the easiest way of describing it. Then he started… talking as if I was in front of him."

"What did he say?"

"He said he loves me… but could never tell me because he apparently failed me."

"How does he think he failed?"

"That Gardevoir, didn't outright say it, but gave hints that the egg Joseph received before he went to war was hers. I was hatched from that egg. He says I failed to save your mother, and everyone he ever loved has died."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, he lost everything when he got back. Family dead from a blaze, friends dead from the war… He says I am the last thing he loves… He doesn't want to lose me. What should I do? He needs someone to love him, maybe that will rouse him out of this."

"I think maybe you should go with what your heart says… He needs to know how you feel about him."

"What if he doesn't feel the same about me?"

"You can't let that stop you! Ok look… I never got to tell Donovan how I really felt about him. I loved him to death and I never spoke those words..." Then she looked at me and her face grew angry. "Do you want you or him to die without knowing how you felt for him?! That is dumb; get that crap out of your head and TELL HIM NOW!"

"You are right… We could die today and he would've never known my true feelings…" I said looking at my hands.

"Well I need to go Elise, it is getting brighter out… I hope you can decide, it is on you my dear." She quickly leapt away and vanished instantly. I stood up and looked over the lake… I needed to clear my head… I thought and just stared into the pond.

_I'll tell him. Everyone needs somebody to love, he is no exception. I am lonely and he is too… Then it is time to lift his soul._

(Joseph's POV- waking up)

I woke up in a cold sweat and realized it was a nightmare. That image… so real…It was almost daylight when I finally woke up. Luxray was still asleep next to Eevee; those two were just like mother and son… It is heart-warming to see them so close. I felt next to me and was alarmed when I felt nothing. I got up and looked around the tents and found to trace of her.

_Maybe if I trace her psychic energy like last time…_

There, I found a trail leading into the forest and followed it. Whenever I used these powers, all those trails would be a different color for each different trail. For example, Luxray's was yellow, Eevee is white, and Elise is a light blue trail. It seems I can only track those I care for, since that creepy Pokémon last night was invisible to me. I followed it into the forest and eventually found her sitting on a green rock next to a pond. I remained quiet and observed from a tree as she just sat looking across the lake. Then what I heard shocked me to the core… she started to sing...

_Regrets collect like old friends…_

_Here to relive your darkest moments…_

_I can see no way, I can see no way…_

It was so soft and it was like I was listening to an angel, I decided to listen more and what I heard was… so beautiful, and I even recognized those words.

_I like to keep my issues down_

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

_Shake it out! Shake it out! Shake it out! Shake it out! Whoaohh!_

Got it… that was Angela's favorite song, Florence and the machine's Shake it out… She sung so… gracefully. I listened to the last verse.

_And I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned I don't_  
_So here's to the drinks in the dark at the end of my road,_

_And I'm ready to suffer, and I'm ready to hope._

_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat,_

_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me…_

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me,_

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

_Shake it out! Shake it out! Shake it out! Shake it out! Whoaohh!_

_Shake it out! Shake it out! Shake it out! Shake it out! Whoaohh!_

_And it's hard to dance with the devil on your back, so shake him off… Oh Whoaohh!_

She stopped and sat down on the rock. I walked slowly and quietly and climbed on the rock and sat beside her. She looked at me and looked at the sky.

"Hey." She said closing her eyes.

"Hum um." I nodded. We sat there until she moved closer to me. She tapped my shoulder and got my attention. "Hm?"

"Did you hear me?" She shyly asked blushing a little.

"Yes… I did." She put her hands on her head and sobbed quietly. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you, your sound was beautiful and elegant. You have nothing to be sad about, right?"

"It's not about that…" She hugged me tightly while sobbing.

"Shh, now calm down okay? Don't worry; tell me what is bothering you dear." What the hell is wrong with you Joseph, dear? Really?

"You… had a dream, right?" Oh god, she couldn't have seen it.

"Yes I did… Elise... you saw it didn't you?" She nodded and started sobbing. I felt so horrible… She saw the blood… the destruction… all of it… and that Gardevoir that claimed the egg was hers… Did I fail to save her mother?

"Oh the pain you were going through… I couldn't stand it! Joseph there is so much pain in your heart, it can destroy you! Please, don't hold it in for the sake of us!" I honestly felt tears coming forth. "I am here for you; you can talk to me ok? Please… just let it out, I will listen." I just let the tears fall, all the guilt, loss and sorrow come to me.

"Please don't think for a second I wanted her to die! I failed! I failed so many, too many! I FAILED YOU!" I cried next to her and she just gently embraced me until I calmed down. I caught my breath and just kept our embrace close. "Did you actually see it all…?"

"Yes…" She softly said. "Listen to me…"

"I'm listening."

"You never have failed me. Ever. You need to understand that. Never. Have. You. Failed. Me, or Eevee, or Luxray, nobody. There is nothing in the world I can ever be mad at you for." She held her wrist up, still with the shiny dog tags. "I take these to heart as your everlasting trust… and maybe love. No, for sure love; you have made it clear you would put your life at risk to save any Pokémon." She looked down and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're the one that forged your past. Whether or not you love it, you have a future now to forge… We will always be together to help you."

My head was spinning. I had the strongest feeling for her at that moment. She cared about me more than my failure and past… Wow, I think… No, but I can't deny it at all. I think I legitimately… love her? I don't believe in love, but this was different!

"Hey." She said. "I can see your mind." I froze.

"Elise… oh no…" She smiled.

"You know, it is not shameful."

"I just… I just thought… Maybe this feeling was not actually the same."

"There is no difference Joseph. Everyone needs someone to love… Just tell me… do you actually feel that way for me?" That is it. It's over. I can't run from the truth.

"I do Elise. There is no other way I can say it." She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the lip and I pulled back right away… my mind had a block in it… what should I do?!

"What's wrong?" I stood up and walked over to the pond's edge.

"Elise, I hope you can understand that this is a huge shock to me." Elise walked beside me. "I just… I can't believe this is actually me changing as a human. Please, it isn't your fault." I looked at her amber eyes. "We can be together, but just… keep it low profile and let my thoughts and emotions balance out…" Elise looked sad.

"I guess… that is ok." I hugged her tightly.

"I do love you, that is my word, but just let me… figure out what is happening right now…" Elise looked at me endearingly.

"Of course Joseph… Hey." She smiled with a blush.

"Hm?"

"You like love-love me or… like a trainer and his Pokémon? Or… what?" I laughed.

"Come on, you can read minds. I loved you more than that for a long time… I just was too shy to tell you, and after that Gardevoir… I felt I couldn't face you…especially since you are a Pokémon and I am a human…"

"So? Where in Arceus' law is it written that humans can't be with Pokémon? Look, no matter what happened in the past, it is the past. You forge your future."

"Nothing, but society?"

"So we walk around with pride, just we have before."

"I agree… Elise, just keep it low profile because Gardevoirs are common to abuse by greedy trainers… I don't want that to be my label…"

"Of course Joseph… I'll keep my feelings in check, but secretly…"

"We love each other… ok?" I hugged her tightly.

"Yeah… our little secret ok?" she giggled and squeezed me.

"Hum-um" I nodded.

(Elise's POV)

WHOA! IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED! But… Not how I wanted it to… It felt… restrained the way he told me. I could feel his mind spinning, and that confession might have been the result…

"We should head back before they wake up." He said letting me go. "We can get through this blasted forest before it gets dark, yeah?" His voice was calm and light, but there was a hint of worry. This is way having psychic powers is sort of a curse… You can feel your loved ones suffer more than you ever imagined.

"Yeah agreed… So, did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"You loved me?" He smiled and nodded.

"Seriously, I said it once, and when have I lied to you?" He looked up with a smile. "If you want I can head back and you can spend some time here, if you wish." I regained my train of thought.

"Right, uhh, no I can come back now."

"Good, and one last thing before this goes quiet." Goes quiet, huh?

"Hm?"

"Just because I don't want it to get serious, doesn't mean that I don't love you." He approached me again. "Right? I've said it so many times, and I'll say it again." He lifted my wrist. "This is my heart. You forever have it. It means I love you, can't you see?" I was so blind, all his care and loved things he has given me, my own doubt leads me to think that he doesn't love me… But I know he does, but something inside makes me doubt…

"Right… I'm sorry, I should never doubt you." I said embarrassed. He patted by shoulder.

"Doubt means you are aware and mature. There is nothing to be sorry for. Now enough of this serious talk, let's roll out to Eterna!" I smiled and felt so happy. I nodded and ran after him.

"Sure!" While we ran back to camp, I heard the distant sound of helicopters…

(Venus' POV- Eterna city)

There are police everywhere… Good that means they took my word, and it isn't like Team Galactic won't come here, because they need to in order to accomplish their task. I was wearing a camouflage hoodie when I spotted more member of Galactic. It was Mars and four other grunts disguised as police officers.

_They are here! Hmm… If I tell the police, I will be in hot water too… Better just to follow them…_

I released Mismagius and told him to follow me quietly. He kept my back clear as I kept creeping behind them.

"Here, behind this tree." Mars said. The grunts went first. I ducked quickly because Mars looked back before proceeding. I quickly followed them into the building and found their room. There were many grunts, it was going to be impossible to sneak into that room. Mismagius quickly vanished into an air vent. I found a grunt that was behind me.

"Where is your uniform Grunt?" Quickly I thought. I looked around and saw nobody around. "Well?"

"I'm new; they put my uniform in that storage room."

"We have a commander here; I will open that room now and get you looking proper." I looked up and nodded at Mismagius. He disappeared and I followed him to the room. He opened it and brought me to a shelf. Mismagius was in position and I nodded for him to come out.

"Hey, did you see that?" I asked trying to distract him. He looked up. I pointed and nodded at Mismagius to use hypnosis.

"Probably just the wind, I don't see any now unifor-…" It worked; he looked right into his eyes and fell asleep. I quickly stole his uniform and rushed into the room and returned Mismagius.

"I owe you a massive thank you." I stood near the door and waited until the meeting began.

"Good to see you all made it. Now as you know, we are after the traitor, codename Venus." I shifted but expected it.

"We have no idea where he is, Mars. How do we find someone who never turn up in public." Mars raised her finger. "We lure him into public."

"You mean family? Or friends?" one asked. She nodded. I listen careful to their plan.

"A few minutes ago, our scout found a shiny Gardevoir and a trainer in Eterna forest." The room shifted. "That's right, a shiny Gardevoir. He is our target."

"Do we have any other information? What does this boy have to do with him?" Mars stood up.

"These two met at some point." I froze when I recalled Joseph, that Kirlia kid. Was that young Kirlia now a Gardevoir?

"Well, an outright attack on him would be a vain attempt… So we are going to trap him." Trap him… How so?

"How will we do that?"

"Simple… He really cares about that Gardevoir, so here is my plan. We take a Pokémon, injure it and leave it in a open part of the forest, and have him heal it, he can even take it. Then we ambush him with hypnosis and take the Gardevoir with us." I kept calm to avoid blowing my cover.

"What Pokémon will you use? Gardevoirs can sense life force."

"That is where our little prisoner will come in. Bring her in!" I turned to two grunts who carried in a cage. Inside was a rare sight… A shiny red Absol that was thrashing against the cage. There was also another with a Vulpix. "Hello there young one, are you harmed?"

"SOL! AB-SOL!" The Pokémon was screaming something, then something yelled in my head.

_CRESSIE! SAVE ME! WHERE ARE YOU!?_

"Perfect. We are going to poison this Pokémon, leave in the forest and then just wait for him to walk into our trap. You are wondering why this rare Pokémon? The scout reported this Pokémon and the Gardevoir were together before daybreak. There is some connection, and we are going to exploit that."

"Surely Mars, he will just trace us back here and bust this place wide open. He will also have police support." Mars brought a map of Shinnoh and laid it across the table.

"Remember this is about Venus, we really don't care about the Gardevoir, it is just a catalyst to bring him into the open… Wait, I have another idea…" She paced around before pointing at the northern edge of the map. "If he doesn't show, we take the Gardevoir to Snowpoint city and keep it there. Then we can recruit that trainer to hunt Venus down on threat of harming his Pokémon." Then she laughed. "That will make any trainer curl up. And the Vulpix… it will be bait as well."

"Should I call a helicopter?" one of the officers asked. Mars nodded.

"Yes, we were planning on doing this tomorrow, but we will get them now, before they get into the city. Tell the teams mission is a go." Then Mars released a Skuntank. "Toxic on that Absol." The purple Pokémon did as he was told and shot a purple cloud into the Absol's cage. I saw its eyes roll back before it collapsed. "On the Vulpix too."

"Eve? EEVEE!" the small puppy cried. I was sick to my stomach to see what happened behind closed doors.

"Bring those Pokémon to the forest and release them in the ambush area." I quickly slipped out the building and out to the city. I was lost… what was I to do? I didn't want an innocent trainer to get caught up in this, but there was no avoiding it… I hope he can get out of it.

(Elise's POV)

We were walking for about an hour before I got distracted by something. I felt a familiar life force in the distance pair with another different one.

"Joseph." I paused and turned to face him.

"What is it?" He stopped to tie his boots. "Need a break?"

"No… You have psychic powers, can you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Two Pokémon… hurt it seems, are just ahead."

"Why, do you know what they are? We should go help them."

"One is Luna. The other is a Vulpix."

"Luna?"

"The red Absol from the Pokémon from the center. She talked to me last night, why is she still here?"

"How about we just go and see." We ran to a clearing. It was indeed Luna and a very young Vulpix. I knelt down to Luna and Joseph picked the Vulpix up. Luna opened one eye.

"No… You came… Go…" She was interrupted by a severed cough. "…run…"

"No Luna, you need help. Joseph she is poisoned, get the antidote."

"So is this little one. Here, rest in this." Joseph pulled out a heal ball and put the Vulpix inside. "There now about… Luna was it?" It was then I caught twelve other life forces around us.

"Joseph…"

"I feel it too." He stood up and pulled out his rifle from his bag. He loaded it and pointed it at the bushes and trees. "Please come out, nobody needs to die." Then one grunt walked out with his hands up.

"Don't shoot!"

"Get on the ground." Joseph ordered. I looked around and still saw so many.

"We are surrounded Joseph." I said. Then I turned back and saw a Pokémon Joseph was looking at. It was a Bronzong and it fired to yellow rings into Joseph eyes. I froze when he collapsed. Quickly I took his Pokeballs and released Luxray and Eevee.

"Elise, what is happening?" Luxray asked looking at the trees.

"FIGHT!" I yelled as all the Pokémon and grunts charged from the trees. I only had time to knock out one Purugly before I felt a slash on my back and passed out…

(Joseph's POV)

I woke up with Luna standing over me, screaming for me to wake up. I looked around and quickly stood up, my rifle and pokeballs were all gone except for Vulpix's, at least my bag was still there.

"JOSEPH THEY TOOK ELISE!" it finally hit me. I regained my composure and looked at the young Absol.

"Luna is your name?" I was still disoriented.

"Yes… They took her to Eterna, we need to stop them before they put them on the chopper!" I realized Luxray and Eevee were also gone. I just took off in the direction of Eterna jumping over rocks, logs, fences until the city came in sight. I saw the chopper on top of the building. I ran over and found a maintenance ladder to the top of the roof. I got up and the chopper started to lift off. I could see Elise and adrenaline shot through me.

"JOSEPH!" I saw Elise crying in a cage with Luxray and Eevee. Before the chopper got too far I grabbed the landing bar and pulled myself into the helicopter. I saw nobody and quickly crouched at the cage, Elise reached through and I grabbed her hand.

"Shh, I will get you out of here." I found my rifle in a case and made sure it was working. "You will be fine, nobody will hurt you…"

"Joseph… I'm so scared."

"I know, I know. Just stay calm, remember I love you ok? Right?"

"Ye-Yes, I love you too!" She was sobbing. I was so angry at myself for not being able to find the lock. Then someone spoke from behind me.

"Poor kid…" I whirled around and saw a girl with red hair. "It is amazing your ability to out-perform the odds."

"Fucking let my Pokémon go!" I said with conviction. She hit a button on the side and the floor beneath me opened and I caught myself on the door. I could hear Elise's small sobs before I looked down at the lethal fall. "Hey, I got a present for you! First you push me off!"

"Fine then." Mars walked over the hole and kicked my hand off and I started to fall. I shifted my weight to I had a clear shot at the hydraulics tank. I aimed the best I could and fired a single shot. I straightened out to see white smoke coming from the rotors.

_Good… Well lights out Joseph. You tried and died loving someone._

I waited for the impact of the ground and I just looked at the distant chopper, police choppers in pursuit.

"I hope you burn in hell…" Then as the ground came very close, a white and purple blur caught me and held me tightly. I looked up and saw the face of a Froslass.

"I got you." She echoed.

"Who is your trainer?"

"Do you remember Venus?" We descended and she put me on the ground. I shivered at the name recalling Marley's injury and him attacking us.

"I remember him…"

"His son is my trainer, Kevin is his name. He had nothing to do with his father's history." Then a small boy and a girl in a yellow outfit came over to me.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked. The Froslass drifted over to the small boy and hid behind him.

"Sorry, she is a bit shy… I am Kevin, Venus' son. Those Pokémon were yours in the chopper, weren't they?"

"They were. I will get them back if it kills me." Then Luna came beside me, causing the Froslass to whimper.

"I'm Jasmine, an ace trainer from the Unova region. Pleased to meet you. I would challenge you to a battle, but things are looking dark right now."

"I need to get to Snowpoint city." I just knew it… Elise must've said it in my head. I was worried sick about her and felt horrible for losing her. But first I need to get them back, then I will grieve.

"Luna. Who is this Cressie you spoke of?"

"Cressie? Oh Like Cresselia, the lunar Pokémon?" Kevin said. "Why are you talking to Absol?"

"I can understand Pokémon speech from psychic powers. Cresselia, is she strong?" Luna nodded and looked in a tree.

"She has been watching, Cressie!" Then a pink, blue, and cream colored Pokémon approached me.

"That is a Cresselia!" Jasmine said pulling out a red device.

"I am Cresselia young ones. I can sense the sorrow in your heart, Joseph. I was the one that sent this Absol, as well as your dream. This is what was going to happen, but not until the next day…" I felt rage build up.

"You knew about this? All of this? And you did nothing to prevent it?!" I just dropped it. "Never mind, how do we get to Snowpoint?!"

"Well the mountain path was destroyed recently, that was the only way there. Flying is too dangerous, those police choppers can only go so far." I thought for a long moment. I could fly, but it could kill me, but at the same time, Elise was in danger, and I WILL NOT LET THEM HARM HER. I needed force… A deadly force, because I have been attacked, and I need to retaliate to save lives. I thought… and finally I came up with a vague plan. Return to Regalia… and use force to bring her back, I do not care if my life is taken, but I will have my Elise back, or die trying!

"Cresselia… Can you see into my past or mind?" I asked. The Pokémon nodded. "Look into my past… Where did I come from?"

"Joseph? What are you planning?" Absol asked. I turned to Jasmine and Kevin.

"Listen. My name is Joseph Marello. I am an ex-military pilot from the Regalia Airforce, in a distant land. I had a Gardevoir named Elise and two other Pokémon on that chopper, a Luxray and a young Eevee. I am going back to my homeland to get some supplies. And go after Team Galactic myself." They looked stunned, especially Jasmine.

"Joseph…" She said before giving me a hug. "I don't even know you and I can feel your seriousness and sorrow."

"If all people in the world were like you… Jasmine was it? There would be no need for war… No police… no armies… But that is a dream that died a long time ago for me. Now… all I will fight for is my loved one. Elise was the last thing in life I cared about…" I paused because I haven't felt this alone since my day back from the war… no friends or family. "Cresselia… can you send me back to my homeland?"

"I can… Alone… why are you going alone?" I sighed. This was my fault, I needed to attack my problem alone. "Elise would not want you to fight alone, Joseph." I was shocked at first… but she was right… not more than 3 hours ago… we confessed our feelings, and she hated to see me suffer…

"I will give my remaining Pokémon her choice." I released my new Vulpix. She looked at me and was very shy.

"Hi… um, did you save me?"

"Yes, you are the last survivor of that brutal attack. Listen… I am going on a dangerous, cold, journey. It will be deadly, we may not live to come back here… I am giving you a choice…"

"What is that mister?" she asked quietly.

"Stay, or come with me. You are not obligated to follow me, you were wild before I healed you. Stay? Or go?" The Vulpix looked into my eyes with sad eyes. It came to my foot and looked up.

"I will go with you… You need a partner… ok?" I wanted to cry… why? Because a Pokémon was willingly going to risk her life, just to help a random human out. It felt so cold without Elise at my side…

"I am going too." I turned to see Luna at my side. "Snowpoint is a cold place. You need some help so… catch me?"

"Luna, no… You don't really want to help me. I appreciate if you feel it is your job to make up for the Pokémon center, but you did nothing wrong." She nuzzled my cheek.

"I am like you. I know the risks I am taking. Cresselia… I will be gone with him. Please watch over us."

"I will Luna. Joseph… We will talk after your bring her home. I can foresee… it will not be easy… Please come back." She said licking my face.

"I swear I will bring her back, or die trying. Teleport us out. Kevin, tell your dad I want to talk with him if I come back. Jasmine, watch Cresselia and Kevin."

"I will, see you!" They both said unison. "Please come back!"

***Static***

**Joseph: J-... Can you read me?**

**J: I just saw what happened, I can't get there in time!**

**Joseph: No, stay there and keep me updated on Shinnoh, I need to find Elise!**

**J: Hey, boost signal strength.**

**?: ...okay...**

**Joseph: J I need my records, my military records!**

**J: Hold on a second. Got it. You were assigned to the R.R. Essex off the coast.**

**Joseph: Good, I'm heading there now, I will send radio feed back to keep you updated on my status.**

**J: Joseph.**

**Joseph: What.**

**J: Bring her back. Alive.**

**?: ...please to that Joseph...**

**Joseph: I will do it, or die trying.**

***static***

In an instant, we were on the port in Regalia, the place where we first left. I have been attacked. I and will not let them beat me. I will fight fire with more fire and destroy anyone who gets in my way. Elise, can you hear me?! I am coming for you. I will get you BACK OR DIE TRYING!


	12. Joseph and I are Pawns

***Static***

**News reporter: At about 1:00pm Shinnoh central time, a huge heist by Team Galactic was carried out in Eterna City, the suspected location of their next target. There we three confirmed Pokémon abducted. A Gardevoir, Luxray and a young Eevee were taken and followed by police, but lost after they headed north toward Snowpoint city. Police have been notified and stationed in the city…**

**J: They will never go to the city. They will be in the route.**

**?: We can't control what they do.**

**J: No we can't. Hey… do you remember the war?**

**?: Yes I do… It was horrible.**

**J: I still feel like trash after that blast. Shockwave almost made me puke.**

**?: It is over J, you can't change the past.**

**J: You are always right huh… yeah, I hope Joseph changes the dark looking future.**

**?: I hope so too.**

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters, only OC's like Joseph and Luna.**

(Joseph's POV)

The sun rose and I was already up. I put Luna and Vulpix in their Pokeballs and headed for the naval base. I got to the entrance and took a deep breath before walking in. The receptionist there noticed a visitor during training hours.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you need to leave unless you are a registered soldier." I took my ID and showed her. She gasped and told me to wait for a second.

"Commander! We have a guest!" An officer appeared in the doorway. He saluted me and I did the same.

"Please come into my office." I nodded and followed him in. "Do you remember me, because I remember you."

"Yes, you broke the 'news' to me."

"Yes I did… How are things?"

"They were great until recently… Do you remember that Ralts that was never found?" He nodded.

"I do… did… is she alive?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"That is where it gets tricky, you see she was alive and I found her and raised her all the way to a Gardevoir."

"Amazing, you are a natural trainer I see."

"Thank you sir, but recently… we got attacked."

"Here? In Regalia?" He stood up.

"No, in a distant region called Shinnoh, a team, calling themselves Galactic took three of my Pokémon hostage, I need a flyable helicopter to get me there." He sighed.

"This is a really crazy trip you are planning man. Plus that is outside our borders."

"All I need is my old Apache and a land vehicle I can use to keep myself alive." He sighed again and finally looked at me and motioned for me to come over to his computer.

"Ok, your Apache is on the R.R. Essex, which is docked just outside. Now as for that land vehicle, are you needing and armed one?" I shook my head.

"No, Pokémon live there, just something to keep me warm and my Pokémon safe."

"I got just the thing. We can give you a WWPC, a modified APC without a gun. It is a 'Winter Warfare'- WW, personal carrier. It should suit all your needs."

"Hm. What about gas?"

"It is totally run by hydrogen, or simply put, water, as snow is frozen water." I nodded because I was impressed.

"Is there a way I can keep my helicopter there?"

"We can put a carrier boat on the coastline, but flying in that weather is dangerous."

"Eh… then I might just use it fly there and back. You will drop the WWPC at the site?"

"Yes, where is the LZ?" I laid out a made of the northern Shinnoh region and pointed at a key farthest away from the city.

"There, that key. Now about weapons…"

"You mean you are using assault weapons with bullets?"

"No, aren't we fielding some tranquilizer magazines?"

"Yes, we have a few prototypes. You can be our next test."

"Good, I'll take those, and give me three real bullet magazines… just in case it goes sideways." He nodded.

"Are you using a sniper… shotgun… AR?"

"Sniper and Assault rifle, I have an AR on me already."

"M24?"

"Sounds good. When should I head out?"

"It will take about 2 hours to get your bird ready to flight. You should go get some supplies, food, plenty of water, you know what."

"Yeah, I'll be back in two hours." I saluted him. "Thank you sir."

"Just get that Gardevoir back soldier."

"Yes sir!"

(Elise's captivity- Normal POV)

Elise looked like she had been murdered without losing any blood. Her face was full of tears, she was clutching her legs in a fetal position. Luxray was silent, trying not to scare Eevee.

"Lux… where is Joseph?"

"He… will be gone for a long time honey." Luxray laid down next to the little silver Eevee. "Are you worried?"

"Yes, he fell from a long height." The Elise started to quietly sob again.

"Joseph, you can't be dead!" Elise cried.

"Give it a rest Gardevoir." Mars was standing over the cage. "He is dead; nobody could survive that fall, just deal with it and shut up!" Elise got up and suddenly the sorrow turned to rage. She got up and stood eye level, pulling Mars against the cage.

"I will kill you, do you hear me? When I get out of here I will beat you into a peaceful dream." She saw the fear in the girl's eyes. "And if Joseph doesn't kill you when he comes back, so help me Arceus, you will wish he put a bullet through your weak skull." Elise used psychic to throw her against the cabin wall. She looked up in fear and stood up.

"Yo-you are our prisoner missy, so start acting with respect."

"You do realize I could easily bend these bars and kill all of you right now, right?" Elise said tapping the bars lightly. "But I knew that Joseph screwed you before you even got over the mountain."

"What? How so?" Elise told her to quiet down. There was a high pitched noise, like a gas leak.

"You hear that? Ask your pilot what the hydraulics are at."

"Lieutenant Mars, we are low on hydraulic fuel, if we keep flying, we will crash!" The reported Mars looked at the smiling Gardevoir.

"Have fun little girl." She turned as sat down in the corner, holding her wrist again. Then she looked at Luxray. "I know Joseph isn't dead, because his life force never vanished. He never hit the ground." She paused and looked up.

"Is he coming to get us?" Luxray asked. Elise smiled and showed Luxray the dog tags Joseph gave her before.

"He made a promise that he said he would keep, and I believe him… but still… It is so cold without his embrace…" Eevee jumped onto Elise's lap and Luxray joined them.

"Did you ever tell him that you loved him?"

"Yes… but it felt he did it out of pain… nevertheless, he said he meant it, but just needed time to gather his emotions."

"Wow… It probably devastated him to lose you."

"I know it did, and he will come get us, I am sure of it."

(2 hours later, Joseph's POV)

I got everything I needed in three bags. I figured it would be a while before I am back on the mainland. I was feeling lonely sitting on the dock, so I pulled out Luna's ball and released her. She stretched before sitting beside me quietly. It was so different… Elise was not beside me, but someone else.

"So… nice view." Luna said. I nodded.

"It was so nice when Elise and I left. Now I feel alone, and even the clouds seem sad." I stood up and knelt down to Luna's level. "You do not need to follow me. This is your last chance to forget about everything I am about to do and continue your life." She looked at me with sad eyes before standing up.

"I have no life to continue. Cresselia and I have been alone for almost a year now, and my hope was waning… But you clearly care about your Pokémon, even me who really scared you at the Pokemon center." She blinked and looked at me quickly. "I would be doing my previous owner shame! Donovan would've never wanted me to run away from someone who needs a hand." I froze when she said Donovan.

"Donovan? Captain Donovan?" I asked. "I served with him… I remember the news… You must've been the sweetheart he always talked about…" She looked down and started to quietly cry.

"I miss him so much Joseph…" She said with tears. "I loved him like you loved Elise! I can't watch you go down the same lost path!" I knelt down and wiped her tears away and waited for her to calm down. "I will stand by you until our time is done. You love all Pokémon with your heart that is so torn up. I want to journey with you, and learn how it feels to be loved again." I understood all of her words. It was true, we were on the same path, but instead it is Elise instead of me.

"Okay." I petted her fur. "You can always be with me. You always have a choice to stay or go, there is our boat." A small boat docked on the shoreline and we got on. I was greeted by the officer that I spoke to.

"Everything is ready, your WWPC and Apache are in position."

"Sir, if I may ask, why are you doing this for me?"

"Because, I lost my Pokémon to a war, and I will not have the same happen to you." I saluted him as we approached the carrier. Then I got off and waved as his boat grew distant. "Go get her!" he yelled from a distance.

"Well… here we are Luna… our beginning." I said looking down at the teal eyes of the Absol. "Do you like flying?"

"I have done it before, can I meet the Vulpix?" I nodded releasing the tiny fox Pokémon.

"Hi…" She said shyly.

"Hi there. I'm Luna, an Absol."

"Um… nice to meet you… I don't have a name… but I want one please?" I knelt down to the tiny fox and stroked her head. She smiled and nuzzled my hand.

"How about… Starlight?" I asked just thinking of a random name. Well actually… I counted seven tiny tails and thought of seven stars, and light because of the light fire gives off.

"I like it!" She yipped and jumped on my shoulder. It felt so different… compared to Elise as a Kirlia or Ralts. I walked to my familiar chopper… Good times, and bad… this was my chopper.

"Hello sir, welcome to the Essex. We have your bird all set and warmed up!" one of the engineers said.

"Good to know, I'll get in, give me the all clear. Starlight and Luna, there is only one person, so take the front seat and just relax there. I have your pokeballs if you want." They both hopped into the front seat and already found their spots. Luna was on the floor, Starlight on the seat. I got in the back and got situated and put my helmet on. I looked out the window and waited until I got a signal.

_Just hold on Elise, I'm coming for you._

"All clear, all clear, Charlie Foxtrot, green, green!" I heard him yell and he made an X pattern with his arms.

"Stalker 1-1, we are taking the skies." I turned the rotors on and listened to the familiar roar of the chopper's blades. I slowly took her above the deck and pitched forward and gained speed. I looked back as the carrier became distant.

"Rotors are good, checking secondary functions." I said over the radio. I hit the button for flares and looked back at the smoke trail. "All systems are up, leaving channel." I cut off my communication and focused on the sky in front of me. I looked at my GPS screen and set up a course taking me to the key where I was to continue from.

"Luna, Starlight, I going to be focusing on flying for a while. Just let me know of you need anything." I looked over the seat and they were both fast asleep. It made me smile because Starlight was cuddled up in Luna's fur.

I accelerated to 230kph and locked my altitude before sighing and looking up at the pasting clouds.

"Man, how did it come to this? All I wanted was a normal life, but I get this and a constant struggle. Come on Joseph… it is easy, just get Elise and your Pokémon back and move on." It sounded simple, but so complicated, how did it get so complicated? I glanced down at the screen, it said 'ETA 13 hours' I went into the system and found another carrier about 6 hours away.

"If I keep it at about this speed, I should make it there no problem." I measured my speed and kept it unchanged. "Okay Elise, hold on, I will be there soon."

(Normal POV- Elise's captivity)

The beeping was gradually getting louder from the chopper's front room. Mars was trying to keep a cool head, but in this cold and with the chopper somehow damaged, she was losing it.

"Ma'am, someone shot the fuel tank, that is our problem!" A grunt yelled.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIX IT!" She barked. Elise and the others were just quietly sitting, watching, and planning their next move.

"That shot just before we left must've been Joseph shooting the tank." Luxray pointed out.

"If that is the case, we will crash soon." Elise said standing up. "It is cold already; do you think we would die down there?" She asked Luxray.

"Chances are unlikely that we live more than an hour completely exposed in that cold. First we need to survive the crash, Elise." Elise nodded and looked out the window.

"I can teleport us if we need to bail. Another problem is if we crash, we are lost and nobody can keep us alive." She thought and sighed. "Unless Joseph can find us, but I can't see anything outside."

"One more problem is Mars." Eevee added. This entire experience has made him much more mature. "We can live and escape, but she will follow us."

"I'm not worried about her." Elise said. "She is a human and can die so easily in this cold."

"I suggest we find a cave and hunker down there until we either A: die or B: are rescued by whoever."

"Stop saying 'die' we will get back." Elise said to Luxray. "I know that he will get us."

"…but will we be dead?"

"STOP!" Elise yelled.

"Okay, okay… Even if we find a cave, we need food and something in case we get hurt." Then Eevee pointed in the corner.

"It is a crash landing kit made for… well… crash landings. I bet there is useful stuff in there." Elise nodded and crouched down and they made a huddle.

"Okay, if we go down, I will open the cage. Luxray, you see that bag next to the kit that Eevee pointed out?"

"The one labeled 'SOS only'?" She asked looking over. Elise nodded.

"You take that, Eevee you get the other pack. Then meet me at the door, grab me and we all jump out. I will then teleport us to the ground. After that… let's see… follow me. We are going to head south because we are flying north, and south will get us closer to civilization." Then there was a loud constant whine from the front room.

"Engine 1 is freezing over! I can stay up though, just hang on!" The chopper started to spin and lose altitude. Elise bent the bars so they could all get out.

"Get those bags!" I yelled. Then Mars grabbed Elise and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Elise quickly pushed her off and threw her against the wall. Elise smiled and decided to do something dark. She picked Mars up and threw her out the open door of the helicopter, laughing while she disappeared into the white wall. Elise got in position at the door and waited for both Eevee and Luxray to join her.

"Ok, grab onto me. Luxray wrapped her tail around Elise's leg and Eevee jumped onto Elise's shoulder. "JUMPING!" Elise jumped and her arm almost got taken off by the blade, but instead she heard a quick clang of metal. She didn't care, she tried to find the ground and when she did, vanished with her friends and quickly landed on the ground. She shivered the second she felt the bitter cold. Luxray got free and yelled for them to follow her. They did as they were told and just followed Luxray.

"I can navigate this with my vision! Just stick with me!" she yelled back.

"I'm with y-you!" Elise said. "Eevee, stay on my shoulder." She said as they ran into what seemed to be an endless wall of white.

(Elise's POV)

We were running for about an hour, and I felt that we were close to our limit. I was freezing… My entire body was slowly freezing. Eevee and Luxray were lucky because they have fur… I do not, and I could be just as vulnerable as a human… For some reason, I kept seeing flashbacks while I felt myself slow down.

_Hold out your wrist please._

_What is it? _I remembered his touch on my wrist when he gave me those dog tags. Then I looked down and realized, one of them was gone.

I looked up and saw a distant opening in a mountain side.

"There is an opening right there! Follow me!" I struggled to force my legs to keep moving. We got into the teal-lit cave. I felt pain shoot through my entire body. I fell to my knees before dropping to all fours coughing and putting in effort to breathe. I hit the floor and I saw Luxray standing over me.

"She is freezing up! Eevee, open that bag now!" She yelled. She looked at me and smiled. "Don't move Ellie, just let me help you."

"There… are… cold…" I was not making any sense. Everything I wanted to say came out as broken up speech. The pain… I needed Joseph's embrace… it hurts, oh Arceus, it hurts! I feel sharp ice crystals shredding my body, I can't feel my arms or legs, someone help me!

"HELP ME!" I screamed with all the effort I had. Nothing could be worse than how I felt right now. I was in pain both psychically and emotionally.

_Joseph… I need you, where are you! I don't wanna die without you! PLEASE FIND US! _I screamed with a strong psychic force.

(Normal POV)

"Eevee, she is losing it, give me something!" Luxray yelled to the small Eevee.

"I can't! I don't know what I can use!" He yelled back.

"Forget it, just give me something!" She yelled back. Eevee was panicking. Eevee took a long look at the Gardevoir slowly, painfully, dying on the cold hard ice. It brought a tear to his eye.

"Ellie… Just hold on!" Eevee rummaged the bag and found nothing of use. He sighed before double checking the bottom and he found a secret compartment. "Lux, I found something!"

"Just give me anything Eevee, I can't leave her or she might die!" The Gardevoir's breathing was slowing, her pulse was fading. The Eevee ripped open the fabric and froze at what greeted him. An orange fire stone was inside the pouch. Eevee looked back and saw the horror on Luxray's face, the creeping death on Elise's face.

"Elise, listen to me. Joseph will find you. He will take us away from here, and settle down in a peaceful world, ok? You would like that, right?" Eevee listened to the fearful words of Luxray and looked at the fire stone.

"This isn't about me." Eevee said before picking up the fire stone. Eevee ran over and dropped the stone when she heard Luxray scream.

"No! NO! Wake up!" She was crying and pushing Elise. She stepped back and started shocking Elise with thunderbolt. Elise's pulse had gone dark, and her breathing was unable to be heard. Her eyes were closed and her arms where on her chest. "YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!" Eevee ran back and rubbed the fire stone against his head and started to shine white. Luxray stopped and looked at Eevee's evolution in progress and wondered what on earth he was doing. The light disappeared and Eevee's mane had grown fluffy, as did his tail. His silver color now was replaced with a golden orange fur. His ears were thinned out and a small patch of fur shaped like a flame appeared on his forehead. He had evolved into a Flareon.

"Eevee, er… Flareon, light Elise up! She needs warmth to live!" Luxray yelled. Flareon nodded and started with a strong Fire Blast that enflamed her body with a red and orange glow. Their hopes shot up when Elise coughed and moved a little. "Keep it up!" Flareon dimmed it down to a weak flamethrower while Luxray got a sleeping bag rolled out next to Elise.

"We need to get her in that now." Flareon said. "…while she is warm and alive." She nodded and together they rolled her into the bag and she was still out cold. Luxray and Flareon both gave a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes and looked around before shutting them.

"Just let her rest Flareon."

"Are you cold Lux?" He asked. She blushed and giggled.

"After that, yeah… you look amazing by the way. Congrats on your evolution Flareon."

"If you want you can warm up in the second sleeping bag, there are only two." Luxray smiled and nodded.

"You have really grown so fast little Eevee. In fact, you just saved Elise's life. If you need anything, wake me up. Luxray smiled and winked at the fluffy Flareon and quickly fell asleep. Flareon stretched out and noticed something out of place. They had three bags, but they only grabbed two. Curiously, Flareon poked his nose into the bag and books tumbled out.

_Field guide to Human Biology?_

_Engineer's Handbook?_

_ The intelligent Explorer's Guide? What are all these book doing here?_ The Flareon thought silently. He looked back at the girls and both of them were shivering. Flareon instinctively sat near them and let out a weak, constant flame from his mouth that required little effort, but generated heat around him. He felt happy when a smiled crept to both of their faces.

_Joseph, we can wait for you. Wherever you are, please come soon! _He thought to himself.

(3 hours later, Joseph's flight- Joseph's POV)

Time flew by because I was so focused on the ground so see if the map was in accurate. I kept banking the chopper left and right to see below and so far, only water. My mind was stuck on something that happened a few hours ago. Suddenly I felt a sharp scream echo in my mind. I swear it sounded like Elise screaming, but I couldn't be sure. It was all I was thinking about, I couldn't push away from my mind. Then these damn flashbacks kept coming to me.

_Nothing will hurt you. _I said, I said that so many times and look at the result.

_Joseph? _It was Elise's voice. _Joseph? JOSEPH!_

I snapped back to reality when Luna was awake, trying to get my attention because I spaced out and we got really close to the water. I quickly pulled up and regained my altitude.

"Ugh! Sorry, I was thinking of something else!" I said wiping the sweat away. Luna gave a sigh of relieve, and Star, I think that will be her name… Star was still sleeping. We flew again for about 40 minutes until Luna broke the long silence.

"So." Is all she said. I looked out the window to see where we were.

"So?" I responded.

"What were you thinking about, if I must ask because I already know." She said looking back at me with those teal eyes. I sighed and rubbed my face before looking at the GPS screen, about 1 hour it said until the carrier. I didn't want to have this conversation with Luna, not here, not now. "We all need someone to talk to." She tried again, but kept my eyes locked on the sky. Then she said something that I couldn't ignore. "What happened to Elise wasn't your fault." I felt anger, but the quiet anger you feel when you are in public.

"Which part…? The part where she got taken? Or the part where she might be dead with two other Pokemon?" I said in a cold tone. She shook her head.

"Neither, you are doing your best." She said supportively.

"It's nice of you to support me, but I take the blame for this one." I said shifting my direction toward the carrier.

"You are way too hard on yourself. You need to stop blaming yourself." I shook my head and denied it.

"No, I need to be hard on myself because look what happened!" I yelled quietly trying not to wake up Star. "This should not happen! I just wanted to forget my old life and start anew, but the world is a cruel place and war just follows me anywhere I go!" Luna sighed and looked up.

"I can semi-relate. People think disaster follows me everywhere I go, so I am an outcast. Just learn to forgive yourself, which is all I ask." I shrugged.

"I'm just going to get her back and maybe release her, because this is not the life I promised her."

"She won't let you do that because she loves you, you know that right?" I felt sudden guilt come down on me.

"I know… And I wish I had told her with all my heart, but instead I did it out of confusion, and she knows it. I just wish I told her how I really felt before all this. Maybe then, we would've dodged this problem, maybe then, we would all still be together." I said hitting the window in frustration. I looked down at the GPS and the carrier was in sight. "Wake up Star, we are almost there." The young Vulpix yawned cutely and stretched out before jumping into my lap.

"It is fun being in the sky, so pretty." She said with a smile. I switched my radio to the carrier's channel.

"R.R. Sephrax, this is Stalker 1-1 inbound from Essex, requesting permission to approach." I waited and didn't hear a response. "Say again Sephrax, Stalker 1-1 is requesting permission to land." I glanced at my fuel that read about 23% full.

"Any callsign on this net- the R.R Sephrax is under ambush status."

_Ambush? _I thought to myself.

"We are crippled, the pirates have air superiority, and we have two F-22's airborne. Please join the channel…" I opened the channel input panel and punched in the number. I still did not see it because of the cloud cover and weather, now turning to snow. "2-5-0-1 to assist in mounting a defense, again, code red, red." Red meant alive, but losing a battle basically. I joined the channel and heard commotion and yelling accompanied my gunfire and explosions.

"Vulture 1- stay on him!" I heard a pilot yell before two jets flew over the top of my chopper.

"Luna, Star, get in your pokeballs. Now." I returned them to their pokeballs just before the carrier came in sight.

"Vulture unit this is Stalker 1-1, inbound from Essex, what the hell is going on down there!?" I primed rockets when the carrier, now in sight, was under heavy attack from MI-27's, fighter jets, infantry, it was like a mini war down there.

"Stalker 1-1, we need your help to drive these assholes away!" I turned on my IFF radar and did not see any other friendly choppers in the air, only two of our jets… and a lot of bad guys. I primed my flares because I was a bull's eye with wings.

"Vulture unit, why are you guys alone up here?"

"They shot our choppers and jets to shit before they were ready!" I saw another jet rearing up on one of the F-22's.

"Vulture 2, there is one approaching you, seven o'clock!"

"I see him, get on those choppers!" I picked up speed and got ready for combat.

"Do you have infantry with stingers?"

"Charlie squad on the south end of the boat has stingers, they are pinned down, free them and they will join you."

"Roger that, Charlie squad, be advised friendly aerial support unit engaging." I swooped down and fired rockets in the open area between the two forces. I saw multiple people fly off the boat. "Good affect on target, multiple enemy KIA."

"Stalker 1-1, you got an enemy bird on you, take evasive action!" a soldier yelled over the radio. I looked back and saw an MI- 27 approaching. He started to lock onto me because my alarm started going off. Then it became a constant tone. I hit the button to release flares.

_Ding! Dong! _Was followed by flares exiting the rear of my chopper. I couldn't get him off of me so I just kept bobbing and weaving.

"LOOK OUT RPG!" I heard the soldier yell.

"Charlie squad mark position with smoke and I will take care of the rest." I looked back and I was faster than the MI- 27. So I used that to my advantage and circled around faster than he could. He did not even notice I was behind him until I started locking on for a hellfire missile. I smiled when he used flares too early.

_BOOF!_

"Missile off the rail." I said. I missile left a thin smoke trail that slowly crept up on the helicopter and turned it into an orange, black cloud. "This Stalker 1-1 hit confirmed, bird neutralized."

"Stalker 1-1, position marked with smoke, light that area the fuck up!"

"Support request received, moving in on your position." I said heading back around. Then I heard a constant tone again and looked back, a missile from another chopper caught up and hit my underside, but just grazed it enough to disable hellfire missiles.

"1-1 is hit, still operational! Vulture 1-1, get this guy off of me!"

"Roger that, firing!" I heard the buzz of the machine gun shred the helicopter behind me and I saw it explode. "Bird down, the skies are clear 1-1, happy hunting!"

"Charlie, keep your head down, firing rockets." I lined myself up and emptied all fifteen rockets on my rail. Then my radar pinged an MI-17 transport chopper picking up soldiers on the other side. They were retreating and Charlie squad was now free.

"Thanks for the assist, we are now targeting jets." He said.

"Roger, do not target the chopper, I got it." I approached the chopper that had not left the boat and was over the water. I did not have hellfire, or hydra rockets, so… I was going to try that little special upgrade Angela and I put on our chopper… An NNEMP device that will fire an Electromagnetic Pulse at the chopper, causing it to crash. I activated the target lock.

"EMP activated, awaiting target lock." I said. A few seconds later, the chopper had blue sparks fly from it and it slowly crashed into the frozen waters.

"Stalker 1-1, thanks a bunch, you are clear to land. You looked pretty beat up, you got black smoke coming from you." I looked up and sure enough, black smoke was coming from my engines.

"Coming in for landing." I slowly lowered the chopper down and quickly hopped out. I spoke to the captain of the ship and he explained they were attack by pirates, but this one was a bad ambush. Due to that, the WWPC was still stationed in the carrier and was thankfully unharmed. They showed me basic mechanics and other features should things turn for the worse. They left me alone so I could start unloading supplies into the tank.

(Elise's POV- near death experience)

I was standing on a cloud with a huge Pokémon on the cloud across from me. It was Arceus and I figured I was already dead.

"So I take it I passed?" I asked quietly.

"Not quiet dear child, but rather narrowly made it with your life. You owe that Flareon a thank you."

"Flareon? Eevee evolved?"

"Yes young one, he did it to save you, but that is not my point." I stood waiting for him to continue.

"What troubles you?" I asked.

"I should ask the same of you, dear one. You are in love with a human, is that correct?" I nodded.

"Yes your excellence." I said politely. He nodded and smiled.

"I thought so. You see young Gardevoir, I called you here because I need you to see something horrific, but important. I counsel you to remember, these are Joseph's private thoughts, you must see them to understand something."

"What is important, great one?" I asked with confusion.

"Come to my cloud and I will show you. It is a key fragment of his past that has been hidden from you for your own good he argues. Perhaps this will help your view on this particular human as opposed to the rest." I floated over to his cloud and looked into a pool of some sort. "Watch as you will be observing his history. You will be taking the role of Joseph, and see the war he fought, as you put it, after the battlefield."

(Elise's discovery- Joseph's POV, flashback to day 1)

Two minutes to homeland coast." I shouted over the radio. I heard cheers and talking as the small coastline became visible.

"Descending crew…" I said. Stalker 3 let me go first.

"After you, one." He said. I slowly touched down on the helipad and I saw mobs of people cheering and hugging loved ones as they exited the choppers. I jumped out of my chopper and looked for my family and friends, but saw no one. Erin came beside me and got my attention.

"Where are your folks?" She asked. I shifted nervously.

"I don't know… Where are they?" Then I saw a man with a sign that read, "Private Marello." I turned to Erin and pointed.

"I'm guessing that is them so… This is goodbye for now." I said. She shook my hand.

"We will see each other again. You take care of yourself ya hear?" she said with a grin. I smiled.

"Yeah you too, see you down the road, bye." She turned and vanished in the crowd. I walked over to the man in a suit.

"I am Private Joseph Marello." I said. He nodded.

"Please, step this way." I saw people in the crowd just staring at me with sad looks on their faces. What was going on? I followed the man into a room with three Officers. They told me to sit and relax.

"Mr. Marello, welcome back." The middle one stood up and said. I stood up and saluted.

"Good to be back sir."

"At ease, you are home, no more protocol crap, ok?" He said. I sat down and asked a question.

"Why am I here? Where are my friends?" I asked. They shifted nervously.

"Son, I wish you didn't need to come home to this welcome, but watch this new video." My heart froze, what happened to them?

(video starts to play)

"This is Eric Howard with channel 4 news. Breaking story, a massive blaze has engulfed the neighborhood of Berwyn." I stood up and looked at the massive fire burning down the entire neighborhood. I saw my house on fire. I began to panic and shed tears.

"…officers at this point have confirmed at least five deaths…"

"…no…" I said quietly.

" 15 year old Jason Mckinley and Sarah Fairhaven were pronounced dead…"

"Oh my God…" I covered my face, fighting back various flashbacks.

"…two more confirmed dead are Mr. and Mrs. Marello…"

"Oh… no, no, no…" The officer came over and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry son…"

"…one casualty has not been recovered. It is suspected to be a Ralts, but just a young girl; we presume she is dead…"

"You haven't found that Pokémon yet?" I asked with small sobs.

"No, I'm so sorry. We have a small house where the old one once stood for you. We hope you can live on." He said as he handed me two keys. I just took them, too busy with emotions swirling in my head.

"Your car is outside, good luck Marello, may God bless you."

(Elise's POV)

"He lost his whole family?" I asked in shock and pity for Joseph. The brilliant Pokémon nodded.

"Yes, now look at this next part. This was you, when you were a Ralts. This was after you got attacked in the forest."

(Elise's POV- flashback)

"Someone… pl-please… help me…" I was on my knees, bleeding from my arms and chest. I looked down and saw red staining my once white body. I started to shed tears and cried a little louder as I wondered out of a forest area.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Nobody came for me, the burn below my eye was stinging again and it made be wince and stop moving. Then I felt something in my head… a familiar feeling, like that of my caretakers. I looked around and felt it was coming from the new house where my old one stood. I smiled and limped over to the front door and knocked… Nothing. I looked around for another entrance and only found a big rock.

"I need help…" I psychically lifted the rock and busted the front window. I weakly climbed in and fell on the floor. I felt the signature of the person spike as he moved around quickly. I weakly prayed that he would find me and take me in at least…

"Please…"

(Elise's POV)

"I heard your prayer Gardevoir. So I granted it to happen. The person you found; was this hurt and destroyed Joseph you hold so dear now. I know you didn't want this separation to happen, but I had to allow it, to test your bond between each other." He looked at me expecting an answer.

"…he found me that night, I remember. He loved me like his daughter, he saved my life."

"Indeed he did, young one. He will do so again, take a look at the pool again." I looked into the water and saw a helicopter flying through snow. I took a closer look at the pilot. I felt joy surge through me at the sight. "This was three hours ago. Young Gardevoir, he is coming to save you, and take you out of death's grip once more."

"Joseph… I knew I could trust him to save us!" The Arceus lifted my wrist.

"These… pieces of metal on your wrist, they are a sign of his trust, right?" He read them. "Joseph Marello, division 34. I saw him give these to you on the boat, from that moment; I decided to forever tie him to you. In truth, I connected your souls together, so you can never die as long as you two love each other. Do you understand?"

"Our souls… connected? Why is that?" Arceus looked down at the pool.

"Because Gardevoir, your kind has seen the worst that man-kind can offer. Look again." I looked at the pool and more images revealed themselves. I was horrified at what I saw… I saw abused, raped, bloody Gardevoirs, and not just them, but Kirlias… and Ralts… I saw horrible men doing cruel things to my kind, modifying our behaviors, genetics and using us as slaves in many categories. Then I saw something else… It was Joseph's dream from yesterday, the nightmare.

"Look again into his point of view, and see what he saw, do what he did." He said. I nodded and prepared myself for the worst.

(Joseph's POV, flashback)

"Holy shit man, why?"

"Oh my god… Check her vitals!" I was concerned for them and responded.

"1-1 come in, what is your status? We are hearing gunfire."

"She needs morphine, you have any?"

"Shit! Marello, get your ass over here! We need your supplies!"

"Roger that, double timing to your location, Morgan on me!" We ran over as fast as we could to the building. We dropped our weapons and headed into the back room. I was mortified to say the least at what I saw. A Gardevoir was on the table bleeding and… I couldn't hold my stomach in, I threw up at the sight of it, I honestly can't describe it at all.

I ran over to Donovan and Morgan who were putting pressure on a gunshot wound that looked like a shotgun shell.

"Give her the morphine! Munsuyac bandage her up!"

"Yes sir!" he said.

I took the syringe and injected into her arm. She was crying and shaking, I took her and a gently tapped her face.

"Look at me, come on, look the fuck at me!" she opened one eye and looked at my face… I could feel the pain she was in… almost like I had gotten blasted with a shotgun. I used a tactic to distract her from the pain. "So, you look nice, does anyone ever tell you that? I have a good friend who has a Gallade." She shook her head and cried when I saw them bandage the wound.

"Fuck, it won't stop!" I pushed Donovan away and took over, still holding her hand.

"I got this, MOVE!" When I saw she had 3 bullets from the shotgun in her chest area, I lost all hope. You could see her heart… I threw up again and started shedding tears. She pulled me over to her head.

"…nothing left for me…" She said. I shook my head.

"No, there is plenty left, HOLD ON!" as a last resort I quickly pulled one shell out, making her scream in the process. Her breathing slowed and she pulled me over again.

"…it was not your fault…" She said. Then a smiled crept to her face. "…raise that egg… it was mine… love it… and…"

"AND WHAT, COME ON!" I pulled out another shell, causing her to come back from the pain, which I regretted at the time.

"…and… keep it safe…" Then she raised her other hand and pulled my ear to her mouth. "…Joseph… I believe… you… are the one to keep…her…s-safe…" Her hand released mine and her head fell back. I was frozen in place, just… dead inside. She gave us the egg, she was the mother or keeper of that egg? She knew who I was… Then I felt the failure and sorrow creep in, I observed the body of the now dead Gardevoir and turned to see my squad mates. Morgan came next to me, and shook her head.

"You tried Joseph."

"It wasn't enough." I felt the anger and sorrow rage in my heart, I was going to scream, but something stopped me…

(Elise's POV)

"I saw part of that dream… But I had no idea what happened in full detail…" I said.

"He is not one of them, young Gardevoir. He is something more. Now look here, I must explain something I am going to do." He pulled out a helix shaped object. "Do you know what this is?" I shook my head.

"I do not know."

"This is human female DNA." I was confused and feared what was coming.

"Why is that important?" He brought it closer to me and I stepped back.

"With this, it will give you the ability to mate with Joseph." I was shocked to say the least. After what I saw, this was the LAST thing I could ask for.

"Are you serious?! After seeing what humans do to my kind, you want me to go and mate with one like some sort of guinea pig?! That is unreal!" I yelled at him with fury. "I am fine the way I am, why must I be changed and made vulnerable like that?! He loves me the way I am!"

"While that may be true, he is still human, and capable of mistakes. This is going to be a test of who he really is because I am unsure to this point. If he harms you and does what you saw, I will know who he really is and I will take you two away from each other." He explained, none of this made sense!

"Can't I refuse? Do I have a say in this?"

"No." He said quickly. "It will not be him that initiates it, but you. This DNA will make you hormonal, and you will try something. I will see how he reacts. Unless… you wish to choose how to do it, hm?" He asked. I was getting angry, Joseph and I were the two pawns and he was the king. I sighed recognizing arguing with a god is futile.

"So if I choose how to do it… What would I do?"

"You will choose who you start it and when. But everything that happens in entirely relevant to him. Anything he does is under his will, and you must submit to it, no matter what." This was unbelievable.

"And what happens if he does… ehem… do it?"

"You let it happen."

"No way…"

"Yes, and if he does something else… we just see what he does. By the way, all subjects that have undergone this have failed, but you might just pull through. It is too unlikely though. Now hold still." In a flash the shape was gone and I felt no different.

"I feel nothing." I said looking over my body.

"You won't. Now you know your mission, you know his past… If you are to speak a word about this to anyone, the consequences will be dire. I will not send you back to your world. Good luck, and I may see you soon."

When I came to, I was greeted by the teal glow of the cave. I looked around and saw Luxray asleep in a sleeping bag, as I was. I looked behind me and saw a Flareon sleeping. I got up and stretched. It was chilly, but tolerable compared to outside. I almost froze over, and apparently Eevee evolved into a Flareon and saved me with fire.

_I owe you a big thank you. _I thought. I looked over at our bags and noticed we had three bags instead of two. Curiously I walked over to three books sprawled out across the floor. I picked up the one that suggest human biology, from the title.

"Do I read this?" I looked outside and there was honestly nothing left to do.

_If he was serious about Joseph… I need to know what exactly he was talking about. _I opened the first book and a note fell out. I picked it up and read it.

_To whoever found this note, I am deeply sorry, but I am dead. I was blind in my travels and died because I did not know the basics of survival and health. These three books can help you survive what I could not. First off, this biology book contains human anatomy and medical training procedures, learn from them and put them to use. _I put the note back and opened the first page to find a figure of a human. All of the listed things were the same as Pokémon, except one part. Out of curiosity I flip to the page and there was a warning that said: "Intended for mature audiences only." I flipped and started reading, shivering at what I read.

_…important in keeping the human race going, this organ is used to procreate and produce young. It is only found on males and is stimulated by female presence and activity. _I finished reading and made an odd face, slightly uncomfortable at what needed to be done if the worst she worried about happened.

"It is what it is, and it can't be avoided." I said. I decided to read onto the next section which interested me: Medical attention.

_While know anatomy is good, it is always important to be ready in case of emergency. There are many tools that aid people to heal quickly, but those mean nothing when you don't know how to use them. The most basic tool is a bandage, almost found in every first aid kit… _

(Normal POV)

Elise was sitting against the wall quietly reading and occasionally nodding in agreement with what she read. Luxray stirred and eventually looked around before crawling out of the sleeping bag and stretching out. She walked over to Elise and smiled.

"You look so much better than a few hours ago." She laughed. Elise looked up and smiled.

"Thanks to you and Flareon." She said with a smile. Then Elise got up and sat next to Flareon and stroked his head, causing him to stir a little and wake up. "Hey little guy… Sleep well?" She asked.

"I should ask you… *yawn* You look much better than before. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel great, thank you. And again, thank you for saving my life. Your fire kept me alive." She said hugging the fluffy Pokémon. "You've saved me twice now, I owe you two!" She joked.

"Oh yeah, I remember the forest. It's just great to see you back to your old self." Eevee evolving into Flareon made him very mature and controlled. "So how much food did we grab in those bags?" He looked at Luxray who was rummaging the bags.

"Best guess, three days worth of food." She said. Flareon stood up and walked around to wake up.

"Then I should go out and see if there are any Aspear berries here, they are common up north. The snow won't bother me because I have fur and I'm a fire type." He said wagging his tail.

"I can't go out there, not after last time." Elise said in disappointment.

"Hey don't worry, I'll go with him. He may be a fire type, but he can't see in this weather. After all, who found the cave? Just sit tight, we will be back."

"Alright then, don't be gone too long." Elise said organizing the bags. "Take this one to carry berries in." She handed Luxray a small satchel and they ran into the blizzard. Elise then sat back and continued reading.

***Static***

**Joseph: J are you there?**

**J: Read you clear Joseph, where are you now?**

**Joseph: On the Sephrax, they got attacked, but we drove the pirates off.**

**?: Those Pirates are getting bold...**

**J: Are you heading out soon?**

**Joseph: Heading out as soon as all my supplies are loaded.**

**?: Be careful, the weather is horrible out there.**

**J: And make sure you are armed, God only knows what waits.**

**Joseph: Roger that, will do, Joseph out.**

***static***

**?: He made it to the carrier.**

**J: But can he make it to wherever they are?**

**?: We can only hope sweetie.**

**J: Sadly, this is true.**


	13. Tyrants and Frenemies

***Static***

**Joseph: J can you hear me?**

**?: He isn't here right now... What is wrong?**

**Joseph: We are about to depart from the carrier. **

**?: Okay, I will let him know.**

**Joseph: Who is this? I never got your name miss...?**

**?: That is not important.**

**Joseph: Huh... I see then... Let him now my situation.**

**?: I will, good luck.**

**(Joseph's line goes out)**

**?: Nobody must know my name except J. Knowing what I am is fine, but never my name...**

***Static***

(Joseph's POV- 24 hours after the attack)

"Twenty four hours… That is how long it's been. So what are you guys going to do?" I asked the two companions. "The inside is wide, but you can only stand. I was wondering if you would like your pokeballs?" I said rubbing my eyes. I hadn't slept in a long time, I was keeping myself awake and using adrenaline shots to force my systems awake.

"I want to stay outside." Star said.

"I might want to go in the ball. It isn't comfortable, but I am too big." Luna said poking her head in the inside of the tank. "I could sometimes lay out and sit, but not stand." She said looking at me. I nodded.

"Okay, get anything you want done, bathroom, stretch, run around before we set out, because I am sure we will in there for a while. So you know, I am driving and my section is raised up and connect to your area, so if you need anything just tell me." I said climbing in. I made my way past our supply stash and got into the driver's compartment. I removed the armored covering from the window so I could see outside. The sea was vast and a thin wall of white was covering the waters. I waited and decided now would be a good time to give us all something to eat. I poured food into two bowls and left them in the back while I just took an army nutrition bar. I heard paws inside the back and I called back.

"You girls all set?" I asked.

"Actually, I can stay out; it looks bigger in the inside. We are ready." I turned on the engine and got up and closed the two doors in the back. I then shifted the gear that made the tank cough and roll forward into the water. We quickly straightened out and started floating. I turned on the propellers and we slowly started moving forward through the water.

"Tell me if you girls need something. I'm going to focus on driving." I switched my radio on. "Sephrax we are out and going, take care, out." I turned off the radio.

_I wonder how far away Elise is… Maybe they went to the city already. _

(Elise's POV)

I'm guessing a day passed from our abduction. I finished reading one of the books and was still waiting for Flareon and Luxray to come back. I continued onto the next book, Field First Aid, or something like that.

(Meanwhile, normal POV)

Two figures were walking through the blizzard, which was progressively getting worse. A Luxray first, followed by a Flareon.

"Hold on… I think I see something." The Luxray said. Flareon walked beside her and waited.

"What is it?" Luxray smiled and quickly started running toward the distant figure.

"I think it's a bush!" The duo's spirits soared as the bush was full of berries. They quickly started to gather as many as they could see and fit into the bag. They were so happy when they looked at their collection. With high spirits they headed back to the cave and Luxray walked next to Flareon and decided to start a conversation.

"So Flareon, you evolved and you clearly growing mature each time I talk to you." The electric Pokémon said.

"Yeah, it is an odd change, but a good one." He said calmly. "Do you want me to carry the bag? You should just focus on navigating." He said.

"Oh sure I guess, here you go." They switched the bag to each other and continued. "So now my question, do you remember that Espeon you thought was pretty?" Flareon nodded in memory.

"I do, at the Pokémon center on TV. What about her?" Flareon asked wondering where the conversation was headed.

"Well if we get back, what do you plan on doing about her? I mean, you two will meet for sure, if not set in stone, a huge possibility." Flareon thought for a moment and came up with an answer.

"She seems WAY out of my league, being a prestigious Espeon, and I accept that. If we do meet, I won't demand anything, I will just do what I need to do and she can view it however she wants. I won't force something to happen, it's just not who I am. Plus, my type is a little… rare you would say."

"Oh? What type is that, if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned as they could see the cave.

"The shy, quiet, friendly type. Like I said, extremely rare, if non-existent, why do you ask, Luxray?"

"I was just wondering. Maybe the Espeon would take a liking to you, maybe a bigger chance because you are shiny like her. It isn't a for sure type of thing, but it's possible." Luxray was still impressed with what he said earlier about not forcing an outcome.

"Let's see what Elise is up to." He said.

"Probably reading, she took a huge interest in those books. I wonder why?"

"Well it's not like she can go out and take a walk, right?" Flareon joked.

"Yeah, she would die." She mumbled while walking in. Elise looked up from the book and smiled.

"Ah good, I was getting worried about you guys. Were you successful?" She asked politely. The both nodded in unison.

"Yep, we got so many, here, take as many as you want." Flareon said. They all took their share with plenty left in the bag. "So Elise, what you reading all this time?" Elise looked up and closed the book before standing up and walking to the bag. She pulled out a small note and showed it to the two.

"I found a note, a warning to be exact." She said reading it again.

"A warning? For what?" Luxray asked. Elise was spacing out and stuck one of her berries to the back wall of the cave before explaining.

"Someone was here, and died here. They had these books and they were guides on various survival skills." She put the note back. "Still, there is no body, no skeleton of anything… I wonder if the person just left the bag here." She went to the wall and just noticed what she did. "Oh damn, why did I do that? Now just let me…" She said pulling on the stuck berry.

"Do you want me to get it?" Flareon asked standing up. Elise shook her head.

"No, I got this. Just let me get under it." She said pulling on it harder. Finally she gave up and sat down. "Stupid ice…"

"Here, let me get that." Flareon's fangs lit up orange and he bit the berry and tried pulling on it. After about five seconds he let go, unable to pry it free. "What kind of ice is this?"

"I'll try cutting it in half, stand back." Luxray said as he tail started to glow white. She swung her tail and missed the berry and struck the ice. The wall started to rumble and it shattered, revealing a narrow passage behind it. The three looked into the hole Luxray made and then looked at each other.

"What is it?" Elise asked poking her head inside the hole. "Just looks like more cave, just let it be I guess. Oh look, my berry got free." The other two laughed as she picked up the whole berry and showed it to them. "This berry better taste good." She said biting into it. "So I going to keep reading because… what else is there to do?"

"Yeah, I might practice my fire moves in that new area we opened, on the ice. It would be nicer because it will warm us up. See you girls later." Luxray stretched and rested on the fluffy sleeping bag. Elise picked up another book and started reading again.

(Joseph's POV)

It is really interesting how this WWPC works really. I'm used to complex machine like jets and helicopters, but this was over my head when I first saw it. It is an amphibious vehicle that has massive, bullet proof tires, similar to that of a monster truck, which allows it to do two things. One, in addition to the propellers, the tires rotate to keep it stable and prevent it from capsizing. Two, no matter what is underneath the wheels, it will never get stuck. Then Star walked next to me holding an orange in her mouth.

"Can you help me with this, I can't peel stuff." She said pawing at the orange. I smiled at how cute she was.

"Sure." I shifted the gears again and slowed our pace and peel the orange for her. She jumped into the seat next to me and sat down looking out the window.

"Wow, it sure is deep down there…" referring to the ocean. She turned around and again, I couldn't help but notice… Normally Vulpixes have six tails, why did she have seven?

"Here you go!" I handed her the peeled orange and she quietly sat there nibbling it. I shifted back into high gear and she almost fell down from the sudden jerk. "So what's Luna up to?"

"She's just resting. So I have a question…"

"What's on your mind Star?"

"Do you think I'm a freak for being different?" I didn't think so, but she must've thought so.

"Why? What is bothering you?" I looked briefly trying to focus in front. She looked back at her tails and waved them like a fan.

"I have seven tails already. Team Galactic used me as bait because they said I was a freak of nature…" She said quietly. "Do you honestly think that of me?"

"No, I couldn't possibly even imagine that. Doesn't matter, you are how you are made." She jumped on my shoulder and licked me with a smile.

"I'm glad…" She jumped off and went back, still holding the orange.

"Man… I should open a business for abused Pokémon; all of them have a similar story… And I am always the one that steps up and takes them in." I mumbled to myself.

(Normal POV- The cave)

Flareon was practicing his flamethrower and as such, was creating more space in the back part of the cave. Elise had stopped reading and was napping next to Luxray. Flareon was proud of his power and took a break. Flareon was munching on another berry when his attention turned to the narrow path that was at the back. He wanted to explore it, but was unsure what he would find. He looked back and saw they were both sleeping and decided to go down the path. He squeezed through the gap and was surrounded in darkness.

"No light huh?" He started a small ember from his mouth to light up the path. He followed the path for about five minutes before the familiar teal light became visible. He walked onto a massive room with a statue. The room was maybe the size of a football field, maybe bigger. In the center of the room was a small rectangle, and Flareon moved to investigate. He looked down and realized it was yet another book, but old and worn out. Then there was a rumbling sound and Flareon looked up. The ice statue was moving and a clear, ice monster of some sort faced Flareon across the room.

"WHO SEEKS THE SECRETS?" It asked in a computer tone.

"Secrets? What secrets?" Flareon asked tensely. The monster shot an Ice beam and Flareon quickly dodged it, looking at the area that was hit. "What are you doing?!" He responded my using Fire Blast. The creature just stood there as the flames engulfed him. When the flames cleared, it was unharmed. Flareon was shocked at how a direct impact from his Fire Blast did not harm an ice type, he assumed.

"SOME SECRETS MUST REMAIN HIDDEN…" The Pokémon let loose a small blue orb that slowly approached Flareon, followed by another ice beam. Flareon jumped forward to dodge it but hit the blue orb instead, causing an ear-splitting explosion.

(Elise's POV)

I was forced awake by a huge shockwave, as we Luxray.

"What the hell was that?!" Luxray said getting up. I got up and realized Flareon was missing.

"Flareon!" I yelled wanting an answer. I closed my eyes and looked for a trace of his life force. It led into the narrow path in the back part of the cave. "This way!" I followed the trail into a huge room. A reflective Pokémon was standing was looking at an orange dot. I tapped into whatever it was and realized it was Flareon. "That's him!" I said. I charged a dark pulse and fired it at the monster. Luxray used thunderbolt as well to distract the thing. Both of our attacks hit him and she staggered backwards, allowing us to get to Flareon. He was hurt, but still standing.

"What happened?!" Luxray asked facing the giant. Flareon rubbed his right paw which had a light cut on it.

"I followed the path… and found this guy… he said… there are secrets that must remain hidden… and he attacked me!" Flareon said in pain. I faced the giant.

"Can you fight?" I asked. He stood beside us.

"I can hold my own…"

"CEASE YOUR VIOLENCE… YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE HERE! I, REGICE WILL TERMINATE ALL TRESPASSERS!" the Pokémon said.

"Regice, I must be an ice type, just a hunch." I said. "Here is the plan… I don't know anything that is good against ice so I will fend off attacks while you strike him."

"How will you stop him? Those attacks are massive." I grinned.

"Just leave that to me." The Pokémon used Ice shard and a wave if ice crystals flew toward us. I focused and made a small hexagon and pushed it outward, creating a blue bubble shield. I spun the shield in a circle and the shards deflected and scattered all over the place, a few even hitting Regice.

"Now attack!" I yelled. Flareon shot another flamethrower while Luxray charged in close for an iron tail. I run ahead of her, providing cover with a smaller barrier that blocked another ice shard. I jumped to the side and Luxray's tail collided onto Regice's body, knocking it over, followed by Flareon's flamethrower.

"Now is our chance! Everyone combine attacks!" Flareon yelled running towards us. "Throw me up in the air!" Flareon said. I nodded and threw him upward as well as Luxray and myself into the air. I fired out a Magical Leaf, Luxray used Discharge, and Flareon used Fire Blast. As we watched our triad of moves close in, Regice fired another ice shard and it sliced right through Flareon. Time slowed as my head slowly turned to see a little of crimson red catch air. The attacks made a huge explosion and the Pokémon disappeared into a white mist. The second I landed I dashed toward Flareon who was laid motionless on the floor. Luxray joined me and I could hear her quietly weeping.

"Flareon! Flareon!" I yelled at him. I turned him over and he was still alive at least, but his right paw had dark blood bleeding out. I remembered the book…

_If the blood is dark, it usually means a vein has been broken, while this is much less life-threatening than bright blood, it is still very serious. Use a bandage to stop the bleeding._

"Is he dead?" Luxray asked between sobs. I was trying to keep my cool, but Luxray was making it hard so I turned toward her.

"Stop crying and get a grip! If we just stand here, he WILL die. I need you to calm down and listen to what I need you to do." She wiped her eyes clean and nodded. "Go back to the cave and get these from the first aid kit: Bandages, Morphine, and the little tube that is red, do you understand?" She quietly nodded. "Good, I'm counting on you and so is Flareon." She ran out the entrance and quickly disappeared.

"Elise… Am I going to die?" The injured Pokémon asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, Ellie is here. Just look at me and stay focused on me, you understand?" He winced in pain as the bleeding kept up. I shook my head.

_I can't wait for her to return, I need bandages now!_

I looked around for any tool I could use to help Flareon.

_Think Elise… Anywhere, there is something that can be used as a bandage… Ugh… But what?!_

Then I found a worn out cloth that was falling apart. I used psychic to grab it and rip it into small strips. I took them and knelt down at Flareon's level.

"Elise… it hurts…" He said writhing in pain. I stroked his mane while I wrapped his paw with the torn cloth.

"I know sweetie, just hold still and you will feel better." I finished wrapping the bandages I made around his paw and then looked at his face. He had calmed down, but he was still in pain. Just then Luxray ran in holding the bag.

"Here, I got everything!" She said skidding to a stop. I nodded and remembered everything I had read, word for word in the book.

_Morphine is a unique drug developed for the military to keep a wounded soldier stable if injured. This is a powerful painkiller, and is highly addictive, use ONLY in emergency. To inject, find the injured area and find a healthy spot near it and inject the medication there, effect will be immediate._

"Ok sweetie, this may pinch a little." I said before sticking the needle above the injured area, Flareon screamed a little bit, making Luxray scared. "Good boy… You are fine…" I stroked his head and hugged him. I looked around at the room and found many interesting figures and I decided we should get him back, but I want to survey the area. "Luxray, take him back up, I am going to investigate what that creature was doing here, and what 'secrets' he was protecting."

"I really don't think we should be alone anymore, it is too dangerous." I waved her off.

"I can teleport back to you, he needs rest, take him and I'll be there in fifteen minutes." They left with Luxray carrying Flareon on her back. I turned my attention to the center of the place we fought. I walked up to the object and it was another book, but old and worn out. I picked it up and opened it up, it read this:

_Good! You made it! If you are alone, you must leave or be killed. If you have Pokémon with you, I wish for you to continue my trek… These Pokémon are needed to continue, only one is needed._

_Alakazam_

_Jynx_

_Espeon_

_Gardevoir_

_Latias_

_Latios_

_Gallade_

_Cresselia_

_Gothitelle_

_Meloetta_

_Continue onto the next page if you wish, and please, save her if you can… They took her and kept her frozen in prison… The tyrant Regice has my beloved… Free her and show her that she can be loved by you. _

"This is for sure coming back with me." I said to myself. Then I was observing the walls and found writing. It had a figure and was in Braille. I ran my fingers over it and read it.

_The three tyrants serve the big number four. Located across the world, they wait and keep the secrets they discovered hidden until defeated, and vanish forever. Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and the one… Are spread out across four regions… _

It just trailed off.

"Interesting, so that Pokémon was Regice, and he was one of the tyrants. He was keeping secrets, all that he took lied somewhere here? It seems we have stumbled upon a puzzle that others did not. One person clearly came here and died… I need to inform Luxray, I plan on at least freeing this man's beloved… What is it? A Pokémon? A human… something else? I guess we need to find out, but first, Flareon." I said turning around and heading toward the exit. Before I turned to leave I took another look back. "I'll see this place again."

(Joseph's POV)

I could finally see the beach… or land… I called back and announced our milestone.

"Girls! I can see the snow!" I felt excited, but at the same time, on edge. Elise had been gone and I have been making how horrible I feel, but with Star and Luna, I can show no weakness so I can avoid them getting worried. I know Elise would kill me for doing that, but I have my reasons. Just as I was thinking that, Luna jumped into the seat next to me.

"Almost to Elise." She said. Really? It's like she _knew _what I was thinking!

"Yeah, hope they are ok, or that entire building is going to get razed." I said with fake anger. "Hold on to something, I'm about to hit land, and it will get much more bumpy. She nodded and hopped in back. I shifted the tires to land mode and we hit the key at full speed so the wheels could grip the snow. I stopped and turned the engine off, it was getting late and I couldn't keep myself awake with shots so I joined the two in back and lay down on the seat.

"Are we stopping here for the night?" Luna asked stretching out. Star was already asleep.

"Yeah, I might kill myself if I pump too much adrenaline into my body. I need real sleep… I just wish I could keep going…" Then at that moment something started beeping. I got up and looked at the radar, a dark blue dot was in the distance. A dot indicated life or heat. I needed to investigate, I might even be Elise. I loaded my Assault rifle with tranquilizer rounds and charged it. I suited into my body armor and heavy jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone is moving out there, I'll be back." I slowly opened the top hatch and threw my gun out before I hurled myself out. The cold was nothing compared to my extreme coat. I landed on the ground and opened my thermal monitor.

_Beep! Beep!_

I slowly moved closer to the dot.

_Elise, if you can hear me, say something or stop moving. _I thought, the dot kept moving. I point my gun and kept moving. Then I froze and waited for the dot to come to me. I didn't see anything until something grabbed my rifle and tried throwing me to the ground. At this point I knew this wasn't Elise. I pulled the rifle close to me, bringing whoever was attacking me close and I punched it hard. It fell to the ground and I pulled out my pistol while restraining it.

"Aren't you a little…" I paused as the figure had red hair and a G on her arm. I turned her over and held her at gunpoint. I felt so much hate surge through me. "You fucking asshole!" I yelled at her. It was Mars… that girl is responsible for all the hell I've been through.

"You! You followed us here you little sneaker?" I lost my temper and shot her in the leg.

"I AM NOT PLAYING AROUND! WHERE ARE THEY!" I grabbed her and shook her for information.

"I DON'T KNOW… ARGH!" She screamed.

"TELL ME SOMETHING BEFORE I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" I held my pistol at her head, I had lost control. If nothing came out of her mouth in the next ten seconds, she is dead. "Now you got ten seconds before I leave you here to die. One."

"Please, no!"

"Time is passing Mars… Two."

"…"

"Three… Four… Five… If you have five seconds to live, better start thinking about what to do."

"I only know…"

"Six, Seven." She started sobbing, probably from her wound. "Eight." I charged my pistol. "Nine."

"OUR CHOPPER WENT DOWN AND THEY JUMPPED OUT, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT IS ALL I KNOW!" She cried.

"WHERE DID YOU GO DOWN!? NINE AND A HALF!" I screamed.

"NORTHEAST! WE WENT DOWN NORTHEAST OF HERE!" she grasped her leg.

"Death is something you do not deserve, you deserve worse." I picked her up and carried her on my shoulder back to the WWPC. "I am going to keep you alive, but make one move and the next bullet is to your head. Do. You. Understand?" She winced in pain and nodded. I opened the door and Luna was shocked to see me carrying Mars.

"WHY IS SHE HERE?!" She said snarling.

"Calm down. She put me through hell, so death is too good for her. We are going to heal her, and you will be in charge of keeping her in check."

"we… ugh! I hate Mars!" Luna said.

"Hey, I almost killed her with my bare hands, I think if I can live with it, you can too." I grabbed the first aid kit and did standard treatment. She smiled when it was over and looked at me.

"Why are you helping me? Just let me die in the cold…" I had reasons why I didn't kill her outright.

"One, death is too good f a present. Two, I am not like you, all people are my brothers and sisters, you have yet to understand that. Three, it is dark, but there might be a small hint of good in you. For now, you are on strict watch from your old friend, the red Absol. Use hypnosis until I wake up, if you are going to be up all night." She snarled at Mars and looked at me.

"I will be up, I just woke up." Mars looked at the Vulpix.

"You took the Vulpix as well?" The small fox shifted in her sleep, somehow still sleeping.

"I do not harm Pokémon, nor call then freaks of nature. You can laugh all you want, but I don't expect you to understand how I feel about Pokémon." I said. "Now Luna, I need sleep, keep her down until I wake up."

"You got it… I will keep the snake, safe… and sound…" She said slowly glaring into Mars' eyes. The girl quickly fell asleep. My mind was racing so I needed assistance.

"Hit me too, I need to sleep, of you don't mind…"

"Not at all."

(The next day)

I woke up from my sleep, probably the best I have ever slept ever. Luna was still watching Mars who was still asleep. I got up and petted Luna gently.

"Good girl… Thanks, I got it from here. You look tired." She rubbed her eyes and nodded she went to where I was laying and stretched out. "Sweet dreams Luna."

"Thanks, keep her down."

"I will." I picked Mars up and brought her to the co-pilot's seat and tied her arms to the chair, just until she woke up. I don't want to trust her, but maybe I can persuade her to stop her crimes. Just then she woke up and looked at her hands and sighed. I shifted the gears and started heading northeast.

"I'm up here now?" She asked.

"Good morning Mars." I said. "Sleep well? I hear hypnosis gives you good dreams."

"Yeah… I guess I did… why does it matter?" She asked looking at me. She had a young face, it was such a shame it was all for waste. "You hitting on me or something?"

"If that is what you call hospitality, then sure, why not?" I said glaring at her. She shook her head and sighed.

"I feel like I'm ready to pass out…" I stopped the tank and stood up.

"Don't move." I climbed into the back and fetched one of our only bottles of orange juice, and I also got her an apple. I took the big step, and headed into the driver's seat. I looked at her for a long time before asking her… "Are you going to try something if I trust you?" she looked up in shock.

"You are serious? You trust the person who hurt you?"

"Forgive your enemies, but remember their names. Can I trust you to act like a human, not like a Galactic officer?" She nodded. "Good, try anything funny, back in the corner you go." I took my knife and cut her restraints. She rubbed her wrists.

"Thanks… uh… Joseph I think your name was." She said quietly. I gave her the apple and orange juice.

"Drink this, you will feel much better." She looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Is this drugged?" She asked. I sighed.

"Who do you think I am Mars? You honestly think I came across the fricking ocean to find my Pokémon, find you and, I know what you are thinking, abuse you? No you will be fine just drink it." I shook my head. She drank it and ate the apple and then looked at me. I glanced at her with a smile.

"Thanks…"

"Feel better?" I asked shifting into high gear. She nodded.

"Yeah… listen I'm… never mind." She stopped and buried her head in her arms.

"What's that?" I asked catching her motion.

"I am…"

"You are…?" I looked at her and she was shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm so… sorry…" She looked up quickly with teary eyes and looked the other direction.

"I usually never forgive people for the wrong they have done to me…" She looked up.

"I get it, just… I get it."

"But I was right." I said sitting up straight.

"About what?"

"You have a good side. Most people don't, but you do. Tell me honestly, why are in that group when you have a good side?" I looked at her expecting a good answer. She looked at me and sighed.

"Death threats."

"Come again?"

"You heard me. Saturn and Jupiter, they never liked me. We went to school together, and when they joined, they forced me to join under threat of murder. I didn't want any part in this, but I got lost in the purpose, I lost myself." She said.

"Damn, I had no idea Mars." I looked at her leg that was now healing. "Listen, I'm sorry for shooting you out there, I lost control as well. Just those Pokémon you stole, one of them I was very close to. I am close to all of them, but that one in particular."

"The Gardevoir?" She asked. I nodded. "I... was just following orders…"

"My opinion, you make your own orders unless you are at threat of war. Trust me Mars, I'm former-military. You should leave them and come with me if you are fearful of their threats. I am open to it, just you need to stop your ways and start your own life." She looked down. I looked at her and then back at the terrain. "And it's not like they can kill you… I always carry something to defend even against armed people."

"Would you really invite me to travel with you? The police would be all over me."

"Well maybe I can talk them down. One more thing I need to ask you… Did you ever like Cyrus?" She looked at me with a confused face and then shook her head.

"No, we are all tools. I know if he succeeds, we all die, but I was under threat, I didn't know what else to do!"

"Hey, it's fine. Everyone can start over… Are your Pokémon okay?" She shook her head and started crying.

"I lost them in the crash!" She sobbed. I patted her back.

"We will find them, I promise. What did you lose?"

"Skuntank… and…Honchkrow, they were lost in their pokeballs." I thought and nodded.

"Did you have any at the headquarters?" She nodded.

"I have two there. Two of my personal Pokémon I got to keep: Leafeon and a very rare Pokémon, named Fennekin, from a distant region that is yet to be found he says." I never heard of a Fennekin before. "How do we get them?"

"I have my ways of getting things, just leave it to me." Then I motioned for her to leave. "Go talk to Luna. You two got some hugging to do, also… please talk to Vulpix, her name is Star."

"Now?" I nodded.

"Wait until either of them wake up… Maybe let Star sleep on your lap, you need help moving?" She tried getting up and fell back down. "Ok, I got you." I stopped the tank and assisted her in getting to the back. I placed Star on her lap and she stroked the young fox. "I need to keep moving… northeast you said?"

"Yes, please look for my Pokémon."

"I will, and hey."

"What?"

"I'm proud to have you with me, seriously consider traveling with me, it would be great to clear your name." She nodded.

"I will; thanks." I got back in the driver's seat and started up again. I hope I make it out of today without a knife in my back.

(Elise's POV)

I woke up early and checked on Flareon's wound. It was healed already and the bandage could probably come off already. I got three of the meals from the survival pack together and made the drinks. These were super drinks full of nutrients and other stuff normal food would have. Then Flareon woke up.

"Hey warrior, how you feeling?" I asked with a smile. I sat down and gave him his drink while I stroked his body.

"Much better, thank you… Thanks for saving me down there. Looks like those books paid off huh?" I grinned and nodded.

"It was just my job. I still owe you too! If not for you, I wouldn't be here right now." I laughed.

"I guess so…" Luxray woke up now. I gave her the drink and we sat together.

"So Flareon… Why did you go down there anyway?" Luxray asked.

"I was training and then I got curious… So I went down there and we about to leave when I saw a book on the floor. Then Regice attacked me. Did you get that book?" I held it up and put in the ground.

"I read the first page of the book… It's a warning again." I said.

"What does it say?" Flareon asked slowly standing up and moving his paw.

"It has a long list of Pokémon needed to continue so sort of journey this person died on. I was on the list; a Gardevoir was on the list. What they are needed for, I do not know, but I intend on venturing deeper."

"Why? What else did you find?" Luxray asked looking up from her drink.

"Braille code on the wall, this might alarm you. Have you ever heard of the tyrants?"

"Never, who are they?" Flareon asked removing the bandages, revealing a new strong paw.

"Regice was one, and there are three others. They protect all the secrets they learn until the moment they are defeated. Regice was defeated by us, and will forever be dead." I took a rock and carved the figure into the ground. "The other two are known as Regirock and Registeel, and one other 'greater one' that is referenced that these three served. In the book, this man said that Regice had taken his 'beloved' whatever that is."

"This guy was onto something big." Luxray said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, big time. I want to learn more, and explore this matter deeper, but I can't do it alone. I'm wondering if you guys want to look into this."

"Well, I got hurt so I am willing to make sure it was worth it." Flareon said.

"I'm into it, if the man failed to save his 'beloved' his spirit must still be restless, maybe we can help." Luxray said standing.

"Alright, we can start now. Bring everything with us because we don't know if we will come back here every day." They both nodded and we each took one bag. We headed down the path and we come back to the massive room.

"Where to Elise?" I opened the book and turned the page and read aloud.

"Thank you kind soul for helping my struggle. First, you must find the Braille on the wall and read what is there, then go to the statue and read the Braille on there as well, do whatever it tells you to do. Trainer, I pray you have a loving bond with your needed Pokémon, because without it, you can't proceed, I'm sorry. After you have obeyed the statue, the door will open. There will be many secrets in this area, discover what you desire, and find what you seek. Above all, I beg of you trainer, set my dear Pokémon free! Take her and show her my eternal struggle for her to keep living! She is still young and will not have any memory of what happened. If you choose to, tell her who I was and my fate… My information is on the next page, but please before you read the next page, free her first… and love her as I could not… Good luck trainer, my soul will rest at ease knowing you are willing to help me. She is not alone… there is yet another with her… you will find the two of them together. Both are young as I already said, but do not read the next page… I want you to read exactly what I wrote… Thank you… Turn to page three once you get in." I looked up and Flareon and Luxray were listening.

"Wild stuff." Flareon said.

"It confirmed they were in fact Pokémon." Luxray added.

"It also confirms the presence of two Pokémon apparently, both female it sounds." I said looking at the book. "Alright… let's do this. I already read the wall, so now… the statue…"

"The statue is over there." Flareon pointed. "Regice emerged from there."

"Keep it tight, watch your backs." I said. "Okay here is what it says."

_"You have proven yourself dedicated to finding the secrets of this region, they lie beyond this gate… But first a test of devotion… Favored trainer, show a sigh of your affection to your Pokémon, prove you are pure of heart and not a heartless thief!"_

"Test of affection… from a trainer." I said. "Joseph isn't here… but he is always with me spiritually." I held up my wrist and shone my dog tag, one gone, to the statue. "This is my trainer's loved item. He gave it to me as a promise of love and caring. He is not with me now, but is always living in my heart! He loves me and I love him, just as the last person here did with their Pokémon! This small piece of metal holds more meaning than any word in the world! Let me through!" Suddenly the ice cracked, revealing a huge metal door.

"Wow… amazing words Elise…" Luxray said with awe-struck eyes. I looked at them with a grin.

"That was beautiful Ellie." Flareon said with wide eyes.

"Joseph has taught me a thing or two. I need to be strong, just as he always is and stand up for justice. I would be doing him shame if I let this bump in the road kill me." I also felt this way because Arceus revealed Joseph coming for us. Even Arceus knows it will happen.

"That door is massive. Anyway to open it?" Luxray asked.

"Probably… Let's take a look." I said waling up to the middle of the base. "Yeah, there is another message here." I felt the Braille and read it aloud. "To those that seek the secrets of the place, remain pure of heart or be swept away by those held within. Hit this door with anything to break it open, and observe…" I stepped back and nodded at Flareon.

"Stand back." He blew out a flamethrower and the door quickly opened. The snow cleared and another huge room opened. There was a bridge leading to the center from four sides including ours. In the center stood three blue crystals with something in each of them and they appeared to be frozen.

"Let's see what the book says now…" I said turning to the third entry. "Okay listen… You've done it once more! Now it is important what follows. Go to the two pillars you see in the center…" I paused. "Two?"

"There are clearly three in here Elise."

"I know… anyway… Continue to the pillars and do what they require. The left one requires yet more Pokémon. This one needs something that is strong against water… The right needs an evolution of Eevee… You are to attack the pillar with those Pokémon, good luck trainer! You are so close to freeing her!" I looked up still confused about the third pillar.

"Let's just see what happens." I nodded and walked while observing the other bridges, they appeared intact, but in reality they were broken. As we got closer, the objects inside became more visible…

"They are Pokémon!" Luxray exclaimed. "These are the secrets of this place? How so?"

"I don't know, but we should free them." I looked at them. "Keep your guard up, we don't know how they will react to our presence." We approached the first on the left. Luxray looked up and stepped forward.

"It's a Milotic. It's a very rare sight in this region." Luxray said. Flareon observed the one on the right and gasped.

"It's a Glaceon, one of my kind!" He said in surprise. I walked up to the center pillar and there was more Braille it read:

_Apologies for not mentioning this third one in the book… This Pokémon needs a Pokémon that slightly resembles a human to free it. First you must free the others. _

"Okay, this one is too obscured for me to see through. We need to free those two before this one comes visible says the text." I said. Then I walked over to Luxray's pillar.

_This Pokémon loves the water. She had a trainer she loved, but in his recklessness, he lost her to the tyrants. Seeking her once more, the explorer failed and perished at the hands of Regice. Use an attack that water is weak against. _

"Thunderbolt Luxray, that should do it." Luxray nodded and let loose a quick thunderbolt that struck the crystal. Instantly, it shattered and the Milotic was surrounded in light before gently resting on the ground next to the pillar, knocked out.

"I'll watch her." Luxray said running over. Then I walked over to Flareon's pillar. The text read:

_This young, lonely Glaceon came searching for the love of another Eeveelution. Being shy and afraid, she fell at the hands of Registeel, and was given to Regice as a pet. The Pokémon that finds this one shall be tied to her. Put the front two paws of the Eevee evolution on the base of the crystal to free this Pokémon. _I stood up and looked back at Flareon.

"If you free this Glaceon… she might fall in love with you it sounds. Are you okay with that?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, nobody deserves to be locked away forever, and if she needs someone to love, I'll give it a chance. Is that really what the text said, it sounds too sad to be real." I looked again.

"I'll double check, but I'm almost certain." I re-read all of the text twice and looked at him and nodded. "I'm certain of it Flareon." He sighed.

"I'll do it." He walked up and looked at the frozen Glaceon and finally put his front paws on the statue. The crystal cracked and the Glaceon, like the Milotic was lower gently to the floor. "I'll get her."

"Okay, my turn." I walked up to the middle and more text became visible. "The two have been freed, well done hunter. Now the last one remains… This Pokémon also belonged to the fallen person and was his first Pokémon. This rare Pokémon is was met at Eterna Forest as a Buneary." Then I thought… is it still one or now a… Lopunny? I read on. "This Pokémon had been left behind when the adventurer left on his journey, for fear of losing her. It was in vain however as she now resides in tormented sleep. She came looking for her long dead loved one, and fell victim to the mighty one… Regigigas, and was put here in cold sleep for her defiance." Regigias… that is who this mighty one is?

"How's it going Elise?" Luxray asked looking back from the fallen Milotic.

"Working on it, hang on." I read on… "To release her from her suffering, put your hands on the statue and clear your heart of any turmoil… And admit the one you long for and love with all your heart… Only then can you save the poor Pokémon from eternal isolation." I sighed and did as it suggested. I put my hands on the statue and looked up at the distorted figure. "The person I long for after everything… His name is Joseph Marello, an amazing person. He saved me from certain death and raised me to what I am now. We got separated, like you did prisoner, but he is coming to get me… Why? Because he loves me… and I love him with all my heart. This I swear is true, please, awake from your sorrow… meet us in the real world once more, prisoner." I backed away and the crystal started to break and I flinched at the much brighter light this one was giving off. When the light dimmed a pink figure lay on the floor. I crouched down and picked her up. It was a shiny Lopunny… and it had a green scarf around its neck.

"Wow…" Flareon said in awe. "That Pokémon fought Regigias? The tyrant?" I nodded and picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"We should bring them back up… Oh hold on." I looked at Milotic, which was a fairly big Pokémon. Luxray ran up to us.

"We can't pick her up, no way, no how." She said looking at the pink Pokémon I set down against the statue. I was thinking how we can get all of them out.

"Okay here is the plan… Luxray carry Lopunny, Flareon bring Glaceon, and I have an idea for Milotic."

"Elise, there is no way you can lift that Pokémon with your streng…" Flareon caught her drift. "Ohh… okay I see… Psychic?" I nodded.

"Worth a shot." I tried and then put her back down when I realized… she is too big to fit through the narrow passage. "We are camping here now, Milotic won't fit."

(Joseph's POV)

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

"Got something on the radar!" I said stopping the tank, two thermal dots were on the radar. I loaded up my gun with tranquilizers and Mars looked up.

"You kill on sight?"

"No, these aren't bullets, they are tranquilizer darts… uh, and you already know only my pistol has real bullets. Anyway, there are two things out there, and I might bring them in. And Mars."

"What is it?"

"It could be your Pokémon, more reasons for me to get out there." I opened the door and slowly crept out. "I'll be back… Don't try anything."

"I won't I promise." She said. I nodded and opened the thermal screen. The dots were not moving so they were either dead or my monitor was acting up. Then I got to the location of the dots and I bumped something with my foot. I looked down and saw only snow. I slung my rifle at my side and started digging. Eventually, I found two pokeballs and I looked at them for a full minute before heading back to the tank. I opened the door and Mars looked up.

"I got something." I said revealing the two pokeballs. "They were together… I think these are yours." Mars' face lit up with joy as I placed the two pokeballs next to her. "You might want to let them out and explain what is going on… Do they know your story?"

"Yes, they do… Oh my god thank you!" She jumped up and gave me a hug before falling over again from her leg.

"There are still more of your Pokémon I need to get, then you can thank me." I said. "Ok… go ahead."

"Guys, come out." She let both Pokémon out and they were clearly un-aware of what happened. "Easy guys… Listen… I think we are leaving team Galactic… This is Joseph, he saved me from death and talked some sense into me. We are friends now." They both nodded in unison and Mars returned them both.

"Alright… moving on." I climbed back into the tank and continued on our way. About five minutes after I start driving I hear Star scream.

"IT'S MARS! HELP ME!" She screamed. I looked back and the fox was crying and trying to wiggle out of Mars' arms. She let it go and it jumped into me.

"It's okay! Calm down Star!" Luna woke up as well and realized what was going on and snarled at Mars. "Luna, Star, calm down! She won't hurt you!"

"She called me a freak of nature!" She cried. "She wanted me dead!"

"Tell her I'm not going to hurt you guys." She said. That's right… only I can understand the speech.

"Star, Luna… I've changed her for the good. Believe me you need to hear her story and listen to who she really is."

"So how much of that sob story was made up?" Luna asked harshly.

"Look. She isn't trying to hurt you or anything, just trust me on this one."

"I don't like this at all." Luna replied.

"I'm asking you to trust me." I said firmly. "You too Star." The fox looked at Mars and nodded before burying her head in my coat. I walked over to Mars and Star lean up against me as far as she could.

"I'm sorry… I never wanted to harm you… I was just… following orders…" She said slowly. She extended her arms. "Please… just let me show you I care." Star nervously wiggled her way into her arms and shivered at first until Mars stroked her head. She smiled and got comfortable in her arms. Luna watched in disbelief.

"Can I talk to you in the front?" Luna asked.

"Sure. Mars, I'm going to start up again." She nodded and returned her attention to the tiny fox in her arms.

I sat down and started driving again. Luna jumped onto the seat next to me and sat down.

"What did you do to her?" Luna asked suddenly. "Did you drug her or something?" I laughed.

"No, you just need to learn no matter how cold the exterior… there is always and interior soul and heart. Let's just say I reached it and pulled it out of her. Truth be told Luna, she was forced into the team."

"Forced? By what?" I looked back and looked at Luna. "Did she owe someone something?"

"No, her two partners, Jupiter and Saturn forced her into it with threat of death apparently. So in fear of her life, she joined and was always hiding her true self." I sighed. "I can feel you still hate her, but give it time and you will understand."

"Okay Joseph, I give her a chance, but watch your back." She said.

"I will, you keep your guard up as well."

***Sere floats in***

**Sere: Wait... Elise?! What... How did you get here?**

**?: I am not Elise Latias. I am similar to her. Where is J?**

**Sere: He just left, saying something about getting a few cables for the radio.**

***static***

**Joseph: Hello? Anyone there?**

**Sere: Joseph? I heard what happened and I came over as soon as I could.**

**Joseph: Well we have a new partner.**

**Sere: Who is it?**

**Joseph: ...Mars...**

**?: What?! You realize she is the one who took Elise in the first place, why the hell is she with you!?**

**Joseph: It is a story for another day. I'm just checking in, see you guys later.**


	14. Taking A break(not a chapter)

**Hey there guys and girls. Its J here with some news... that i wish wouldn't be mix feeling. This story has been fun to write... but at the same time I feel it could be better if I sharpen my writing skills by starting off with smaller, easier stories to make. Straight to the point, the next chapter will be held up for some time after this update... It is not a dead story, I am just taking some time off to sharpen plot skills, writing skills and more importantly, character development skills.**

**Here is the plan as far is this story goes. This will be that last update for this story, BUT hold up... I am going to take all I've made and revise it so it makes a better story, because I am sure that I have missed key points in the development of the plot and of the characters. It wasn't horrible for my first story, but perhaps I jumped into the "combat zone" before I knew how to run. Basically it means this story will be remade... possible into two separate stories, as the intro seems to confuse readers. It will take some time though, as I plan to make much smaller stories on wider topics rather than narrowing it down to like just Gardevoir or a specific character.**

**My reason behind this is recently I looked at the chapter stats... While 2,200+ viewers is more than i ever imagined, but still low, 97/100 percent stopped after the first chapter... That says something about my writing and it means I need to deliver a stronger hook, just in school your teachers beat it into your brain that a hook determines everything. Maybe I should've listened. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that it gives me something to fight and complete. **

**Honestly, I can't thank all of you at once, but a few include EmeraldDragon1 who gave me brilliant advice, artur0407 who actually gave me the "keep going" I needed to get past the first two chapters. You two are awesome, thanks so much.**

**So Elise and Joseph might make appearances in my smaller stories as a bit of foreshadowing effect. They will still be around, they are not going anywhere, as they were my first OC's i created. So I thank all of those who gave it a shot, and those enjoyed this story, you are the reason I got this far... While your numbers are few, you do not become a NBA pro-star in one season or game, am I right? Ok then, I said what I needed to, feel free to PM me to chat or whatever is on your mind or if you have an idea, let me know! I don't shun anybody... as long as they do the same to me and others. Alright then... See you on the other side friends.**

**Elise: You guys... Will I ever be found?**

**J: Oh... You will, I promise. I need to head out and bring them both home, see you guys!**


	15. Reunited and Saved- Last chapter

(Normal POV- Elise's exploration)

All of them were sitting beside the Pokémon they freed, awaiting response from any of them. Elise was sitting against the statue beside the Lopunny, Luxray was pushing the Milotic's body so it was flat and comfortable. Flareon was resting beside Glaceon. Flareon had his tail acting as a pillow for the young ice type.

"Anyone got anything?" Elise asked now worried that Lopunny was dead. She put her fingers on Lopunny's neck and found a slow pulse. She looked the Pokémon over and admired its beauty. It looked like a human-rabbit hybrid. It had massive, fluffy ears and tufts of fur on its wrists.

"Nothing, just sleeping." Luxray said.

"Same here, nothing." Flareon replied. Elise sighed and grabbed a berry from the bag and started eating it. Then suddenly, Lopunny's chest flashed, Flareon and Luxray jumped up as well as Elise as the same thing happened to all of them.

(Elise's POV)

"Something's happening!" I said. Then the Lopunny stood up, as did the Milotic and the Glaceon. Her eyes opened and met mine she looked confused and looked around and then at the other two Pokémon. Then she looked at me again.

"Who are you…?" She asked quietly.

"My name is Elise, I am a Gardevoir who discovered this place." She looked at Luxray and Flareon. Milotic was staring at me and Glaceon had her eyes locked on Flareon.

"Are you the leader of your group?" She asked. I was confused and just nodded.

"I am friend. Do you remember who you are? Do you remember your trainer?"

"Trainer? …no, I never had a trainer before… I am connected to those two, but how? How did I get the scarf?" The book was right… they had no prior memory of their trainer, but some memory of each other.

"You see, you have been captured and imprisoned for a long time. Come with me, I must show you something." I walked over to the bag with the book and showed her the paper. "This belonged to your previous trainer; your memory has been erased… He knew it would happen and made a page for me to read to all of you if I succeeded in finding you."

"Elise is your name… It is beautiful like you. The only thing I can remember is being kept here with my friends… Thank you for freeing us. We owe our lives to you." She said. Luxray followed by Milotic joined us as well as Flareon and Glaceon.

"Young Gardevoir, thank you for saving us from captivity." The Milotic appeared to be the eldest of them all.

"Gardevoir… I am in your debt…" The Glaceon said shyly, eyes still looking at Flareon.

"No, I just did what was right. None of you owe anything to me." I said with a smile. "Now then… all of you listen up. You all have lost your memory, you all belonged to one trainer… or at least two of you. Your trainer left a message for me to read, keep in mind, I have not even glanced at this message, this is straight from him." I said opening the book to the second page.

"We are all tied somehow…" Glaceon said. "I can feel it… but can't place it."

"Maybe the message will tie you together?" Flareon said walking next to Glaceon. She quickly looked the other direction to hide her blush.

"Okay, here is what it reads…" I took a deep breath and started reading. "Dearest friends… My name is John Cambridge… I was your trainer before you were taken from me… I know you have no memory of me or of each other, but trust me, I know I loved you all and owned you all. At this time… I have passed on. You were all defeated by the tyrants, like I was… Difference being; you were spared… I was not. This person who has rescued you has let me rest in peace, knowing you are now left with a loving trainer… It is my wish that you journey with them and bond with them as I did with you in my past life. Milotic… When we lost our fight with Regice… you took all the blame, said you were worthless and weak. While my life was lost because Regice won… we lost together… It was never your fault… Glaceon… I had no idea you left home… I had no idea of your want in life because I was blinded by my own wants and needs… I'm so sorry… Lopunny… Oh why? It didn't have to end like this! I should've come home right away! Then you would not be trapped! You would've never suffered; everything would've been as we wished when I got home… I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you… I can't forgive myself for that!" I paused and had a personal reaction. "I'm sorry, personal reaction… hang on…" I cleared my throat, afraid to look up and kept reading. "I know your memory is wiped… BUT PLEASE! Try and remember our times! Remember when I met you in Eterna Forest as an egg? I hatched you and held you close until the sky turned rainy… Then I ran to the Pokémon center and got you healthy! We started our journey and we met Milotic as a young Feebas, and the wounded Eevee in Victory road! Then you evolved into a beautiful Lopunny, and we secretly loved each other… But I never told you from my heart… Why didn't I? I never saw my death coming… and… I lost something I can't replace…" I paused and felt so much sorrow and broke down in tears. Lopunny sat beside me and I couldn't hold the tears back.

"It is too… sad, I can't read it!" I said. Flareon walked up and read on.

"I got it Elise… just let it out…" He took a big breath in and started reading. "The tears streamed down your face when I left to explore these caves… Then I realized… we both lost something that can never be replaced… Lights will guide me home… and maybe then I will find you sitting there, in the afterlife waiting for me…" Flareon sighed and regained his composure. "All of you… I am sorry for failing you… I am glad I passed, because the sorrow that I am feeling is something no man can handle… I wish to see your faces again, but alas I can't… I wish you all the best… and keep your heads high, never forget me. Never forget the trainer that saved you, all I ask… is that you live your life in joy and happiness. Goodbye… I love you all." Flareon rubbed his eyes. "It is such a shame… for us to part, but goodbye…"

The silence followed… all you could hear was my quiet sobbing. I have never… ever… read or seen something so sad… I just couldn't keep it in. Then we heard echoes come from all around us.

_…sprit…_

_…zelf.._

_…ie…_

I got up and looked around and saw three figures appear in front of us. They looked like fairies, one red, one blue, and one yellow.

"A-Azelf?" Luxray said in amazement. Flareon also was in shock.

"U-Uxie? Mesprit?" The three Pokémon nodded.

"We foresaw this event… and we were correct. The stranded trio would rescue the imprisoned trio." Azelf said.

"Young Gardevoir… We are the lake guardians of Shinnoh… We have come to issue a warning you would do well to tell your trainer when he finds you." Uxie told me.

"What is this warning, lake guardians?" I bowed politely to show I respect them.

"The two people coming to get you… One of them has turned over a new leaf." Mesprit said. I stopped it to ask a question.

"Who are these two people… sir…?" The red one shook its head.

"We are not given genders because nobody has ever studied us… I am a girl, Uxie and Azelf are guys. You are familiar with the Team Galactic officer Mars, are you not?" The name filled me with rage and Mesprit flew over and looked into my eyes and suddenly all my anger was gone. "Do not… please… Anger I something I can't handle."

"This Mars has been saved by Joseph, your trainer. She has decided to join you on your journey. Joseph trusts her, and it is true, she has changed. My warning is this: In three days, Team Galactic will attack the three lakes and attempt to take us. They will succeed; we have seen it in the future." Azelf explained.

"They will attempt to release the two rulers of time and space… Dialga and Palkia… and the last one, Giratina, the ruler of the reverse world." Uxie said.

"It will be up to you and a few select others to stop them. It will be a hard task… but you must not fail. All of Shinnoh will be destroyed, possibly other regions as well…" Mesprit said.

"…This cannot happen." Azelf said. "One more thing… Young Lopunny, come forward, Glaceon, Milotic, you two as well." The three lake Pokémon formed a triangle and waited for the three others to be together.

"As you know… A trainer passed away down here searching for answers… and lost his Pokémon and his life while doing so… Ever since then, his soul has been restless, and he still is unable to pass peacefully. We have kept his spirit here, because he wishes to find his Pokémon still…" Uxie said.

"And now… his journey is over… Release him brothers." Mesprit said. The three Pokémon each let out a light ball that met in the middle of the triangle. Then a human figure appeared. It had brown hair, a small build and looked no older than 23 years old in human years. It turned around and its face lit up with joy.

"Lopunny?! Glaceon? Milotic?! Is it really you?!" The spirit said. Lopunny approached the figure and looked at it for a long time. "It's me! Don't you remember me?"

(Lopunny's POV)

"I- I can't… find you in my head." I said slowly. I was feeling many things. Sorrow, because that message had me thinking it really happened. It had to have happened because the lake Pokémon confirmed it actually happened. Then I had a flashback.

_We were sitting on the valor lake front. I was sitting on the beach at sunset and John was sitting next to me… It was a beautiful sunset… Then John stood up._

_"Lopunny." He said quietly._

_"Hm? What's up John?" I stood up next to him._

_"I'm going back to Snowpoint city…"_

_"Ok sure, I'm fine with that."_

_"But I will not be returning with you." He said looking at me. I was confused and looked at him._

_"What do you mean?" I asked nervously._

_"I am going to explore the route below, and see if I find anything rumored to be there." He said. "It will be dangerous, but you don't need to be there."_

_"What if I want to?" I said in protest._

_"You can't, I need someone at home to watch things until I get back. So… I know it gets cold up there…" He pulled out a box. "This is for you." He handed me the box and smiled. "Open it." I opened it and a green scarf greeted me. It had text on it that read: "Love's warmth has no limit." I jumped up and hugged John._

_"I love it!" I said._

_"I'm glad…"_

I came back to reality again and looked at Glaceon and Milotic. Then I faced the spirit in front of me.

"Do… you remember me yet?" I had doubts rush my mind and I began to ask questions.

"Wait! Where did I get this scarf?"

"Valor Lakefront, at sunset."

"Where was I found?"

"Eterna forest as an egg."

"What date did I hatch?"

"Sepetember 14th, at exactly 6:37 in the morning." I realized it had to be my trainer. Supernatural or not, this one knew all there was to know about me.

"It must be you… But how am I related to those two?" I asked pointing at the two Pokémon behind me.

"They were your best friends. You were the mature one of the group, also the silent one…" Then I felt tears fall down my face.

"I see… and you… are dead?" I asked.

"I am, Lopunny. Do not let that stop you, go with these three others and continue your life. That is my wish, now that my soul can rest in peace… I leave you with all my love that I never showed you when I was alive…" And just like that, the image was gone. I started sobbing again and Elise caught me before I fell to my knees.

"Hey… shh, it's ok… Listen… if you want to join us, you are more than welcome. We came all this way; we might as well see it through." Her voice was calming, like a mother's to her child. I nodded and wiped my tears with my wrist's fur.

"Okay… I will join you… What about you guys?" I asked Milotic and Glaceon.

"It is time to move on… I will join you." Milotic said. Glaceon drooped her ears.

"I don't belong here… I should leave on my own." She said. Flareon stopped her.

"You are just as welcome in our group as any other." He said. He had a kind heart and he was young, but mature and friendly. The Glaceon looked at Flareon and still questioned joining.

"Do you really mean that… I mean… I've never been loved by anyone except… My former trainer I guess…" She said.

"That doesn't matter in my book, no matter what that one says. I can help you if you want me to."

"Help me?"

"Have you read your statue?" She shook her head.

"All I can remember… Is loneliness and isolation… and wanting to erase it… So I came here and… my memory is gone." She trailed off. "Still, it doesn't matter-…" Flareon lowered his head to her level.

"Look, your statue said you were looking for love. It don't know if you want that, only you do, and only you know in your heart if you want that. This may sound like it doesn't make sense, but try to understand." He reasoned. "This idea that you don't belong with us is totally un-reasonable." The Glaceon looked up.

"I need to ask you something myself. Why are you pushing me to follow you?" Flareon rose up and walked away.

"I'm not pushing you; I'm talking sense into you. It's your choice, not mine." He said walking up to me. "I'm sorry, but I don't think she is getting my point… Maybe she will listen to you?" I looked at the Glaceon, shocked by his words.

"I can't be sure, but I can try." I said looking at the others.

"Come on, help us set up camp, please." Elise said motioning the others to follower her. They all proceeded to leave me and Glaceon alone.

"Glaceon, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked kneeling down to her level.

"Sure… I know what it is about already." She sat down next to me and I joined her. I found a messed up part of my ear's fur.

"Ugh, hang on." I said brushing my ear. When I was satisfied I smiled and sat down. "Alright then…"

"So this is about me isn't it?" She said looking at the ground.

"Yeah… Listen, what is your reason behind not joining? I know all of this is sudden and surprising; three strangers just walk in, save you and offer to have you join you. I know that is a factor, but your reason is… I can't understand it. Explain it?" The Glaceon sighed and remained silent. Then I saw Elise walk over and sit beside us.

"I think I've read enough of your mind to contribute." She said jokingly. "So, last chance to tell us the real reason, because I already know. I even have a source that backs me up, Glaceon." She said looking at the blue Pokémon.

"Come on, how bad can it be?" I said stroking her back. She shivered and finally looked up.

"Flareon. That is my reason." Elise nodded.

"Good, I normally don't read minds, but Flareon is pretty concerned about you. Seems you are too."

"I can't go with you, do you understand? I just can't!" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Flareon cares about you. Otherwise he wouldn't have convinced me to come over and talk to you."

"Why does he care so much?!" Elise stood up and pointed at the pillar.

"See that? Each one of you had a pillar with text. Yours, come here." Elise psychically lifted Glaceon over to her side. "You can't read it, but it says you sought the love of another Eevee evolution. I hate to point it out, but Flareon is one… He has made it perfectly clear he is willing to give it a shot. I'm asking you to trust us and him at least. If things don't work out, just stay, we accept everyone." Glaceon looked down and sad.

"I was so stupid…"

"Hey, hey, no…It is just fine; all of us are overwhelmed right now. So…" Elise looked at Glaceon's eye level. "Please join us?" The Glaceon looked into Elise's eyes for a long time before finally nodding.

"Okay… I hope I can trust you." She said.

"Hey… If you ever need to talk, both me, and Lopunny will be there. Now then, go socialize with the group." The Glaceon happily nodded and ran to the group. I stood up and met Elise.

"Thanks… I owe you big time." I said looking at the group.

"Don't sweat it. I've learned a thing or two from my side. I was someone's Pokémon. But we got kidnapped and we escaped. We took shelter here, and look who we found." She got up.

"Well I am thankful for your kindness. So what is your trainer like?" A small smile came to her face.

"Walk with me, and I will tell you what to expect when he gets here." She said motioning me to follow her.

(Fifteen minutes earlier… Joseph's POV)

"Joseph the meter says the tire pressure is low." Mars said pointing at a screen in the co-pilot seat with Star. "How do you replace a tire on something this heavy?"

"We don't. We just pump some gas into it and kind of 'duct tape' as we call it, the tire." I looked over at her monitor. "Oh yeah, better do that now before it breaks even more." I stopped and grabbed the pump and headed out. I crouched down and attached the pump to the tire. Then I heard Mars yell something. She came out with my spare coat on.

"I got multiple dots on the thermal radar! At least six of them!" She said.

"Are they moving?" She nodded and I tried locating a familiar life force. I found a trace of Elise… but it was just a small dot in the distance. "Hang on, I got something." I ran over to the small dot of force and knelt down. It was half a dog tag, my segment of it. "At least the chain didn't shatter, only split.

"Did you find anything?" She asked detaching the pump. I held out the metal piece.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll go check those signatures out."

"Let me come with you." I looked her over.

"Eh, you look somewhat fit. Alright, stay close to me. I need my rifle." I grabbed my rifle and Luna woke up.

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Could be Elise." She watched as I loaded real bullets into my gun. Before she could say anything, I left.

"Okay, let's go." I charged my gun and Mars caught me.

"Real bullets?"

"If they have Elise…" I opened my monitor and found them. "They are dead." I checked and I had two smoke grenades. "Second thought, you might want to stand back." I followed the monitor and came to a cave lit by a teal light.

(Present time)

I saw a crevice in the rear of the cave and the signatures suddenly disappeared. I was at a loss of words because I had no idea what happened.

"They vanished…?" I said. I decided to spot life force. I closed my eyes and sensed Flareon, Luxray… and finally… A solid trail left by Elise. My heart was filled with two things… joy and fear. Joy because I had finally found her, fear because he trail continued into the back. I was unsure what to do.

"What is it?" Mars asked. I thought and finally decided I'm going anyway.

"Mars, do you have your Pokémon?" I asked turning on my side-mounted flashlight.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Let them out, and keep this area locked down. If I don't come back up in twenty five minutes, come looking for me." She nodded and released both Purugly and Skuntank.

"I'll be waiting. You two watch the entrance; do not let anyone in or out unless I say so." The two Pokémon nodded. "Good luck down there. Give a yell if you need anything."

"Alright… here I go." I slowly started toward the back, checking the corners as I walked through. I slowly inched my way into a narrow path that was pitch black. All I could see was the flashlight's circle. I walked slowly until I saw more light. I could still see Elise's path continued through as I just kept following it. Then I came to a large room with a huge open arena. I scanned to make sure nobody was around before I took time to observe the room and found different text in Braille and faded code.

"Huh… Look at this place… Full of stuff, more than I expected." I said aloud. Then I saw more text at the center of the arena, in characters I could read. "This place is freed now, thanks to a young trio of lost Pokémon… A Gardevoir, Flareon, and Luxray will forever be remembered in this place." Now I knew; Elise was here! I sprinted after the trail and came to another passage. Before I started downward, I stopped and focused on the trails… I was feeling all three of them in the next room… with three other strange ones. I couldn't tell if they were human or not, but expecting the worst I took out a smoke grenade. I started down and slowly tried not to fall from the snow and ice. I saw the light and heard speech.

"Wait! Be quiet… someone is here." I knew it was either Elise or another human. The sound was not Elise's so my mind threw a red flag. I pulled the pin on the grenade and held the handle. It would not go off until I released it, even then there was a two second delay.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know!" None of them I realized. I also saw all three of them together in a corner. I sprung into action.

_Click! _I released the handle and threw it underhanded into the opening.

_Ping! Ping! … BOOF!_

The smokescreen covered the entrance and I quickly used it to run over to an icy rock.

"I can't see! Where is it?"

"Behind the rock!"

"Huh…? Wait, what is going on?" I looked around the rock and saw six Pokémon, Elise was waking up.

"Huh? Elise!" I whispered to myself. Then I saw a jet of water coming toward me. I rolled away from the rock and started sprinting to the next one, quickly changing from bullets to darts.

"Wait! Stop!" I heard Elise cry. "I know that force!" This time I dodged an ice beam and took aim at a huge, snake like Pokémon before shooting the dart. It hit the Pokémon and it slowly fell asleep. I quickly hid behind another rock. I pulled another smoke grenade and hurled it over the rock. When I heard the smoke I found another bridge to the center and rushed over to it. I ran to the center and just as the smoke cleared an ice beam came flying toward me… but was stopped by a bubble that shot out from me. I trained my gun and had the small Pokémon that shot it in my sights. Before I pulled the trigger someone stopped me.

"STOP!" It was Elise forming a blue shield similar to mine. I looked at her briefly but focused my attention on the now visible Glaceon. She had her fangs showing and was snarling.

"Who are these Pokémon?!" I yelled, gun still pointing up. Elise was startled by my rage and worry. Then I turned my attention to the pink Lopunny who was covering her eyes. I saw her fear and finally slung my gun around my shoulder. I realized I just attacked a group of Pokémon that were no danger to me or Elise. Then I turned my attention to something more important.

"… I thought I lost you." I said grabbing my forehead, embarrassed by my attack. "I thought you were being held here. I had no idea-…" Elise walked up and put her finger over my lips.

"Haven't we lost enough time to problems…?" She said quietly. I nodded and threw my gun off and embraced her… It was a long time coming… and it finally happened.

"I… never wanted it to happen! I hate myself for letting it happen!" I said referring to the abduction.

"I always knew you would come… that kept me going." She said. I let her go… We were both on the verge of tears… but I had explaining to do.

"My apologies, you see I am her trainer… she got… taken from me." Then the Lopunny moved toward me and I tensed up.

"This is him Elise?" She asked.

"Yes, the one I told you about… He didn't know what to expect… I'm sorry." She looked back at the Pokémon I shot, a Milotic. "I think you need to explain to her the most. She will be the much more angry."

"I can handle it… Glaceon looks like it wants me dead." I said shifting my eyes to the small Pokémon. I walked closer and it lowered its body. I inched closer until I was right in front of it. I knelt down and extended my hand. "I won't hurt you…"

"Then why is Milotic laying there?!" she yelled. I sighed and realized I messed up. I reached into my bag and pulled out an awakening. All the darts do is induce sleep, nothing else.

"This will wake her up…" I removed the dart and sprayed the medicine. I slowly stepped back and the Milotic woke up. She quickly shifted her attention to me. "Go ahead, let it out." I said in a sorrowful tone. The Milotic eased back a little bit, but still kept her guard up.

"You… you attacked us." The Milotic said with a small hint of hate.

"I had no idea you were Pokémon." I defended.

"You could've killed us!" The Glaceon yelled.

"I didn't know who you were because I couldn't sense a familiar life force!" I reasoned.

"Oh! Now this human is a psychic type, how funny!" The Milotic said sarcastically. "Let me just freeze you here then, stand still for me." The Milotic charged and ice beam but was interrupted by green shards knocking her off balance. Elise then stood in front of me with an angered look on her face.

"This human you attacked just so happens to be my closest friend." Elise said with conviction. "Nobody will ever take him from me again." Everyone, including me watched as Elise and the Milotic looked at each other with enraged expressions. I decided to break the fight up because… haven't we all been through enough?

"…Elise." I said. She slowly turned to see me. She could probably feel the torrent of emotions from me. "You have changed… You are very… strong." I slowly touched the side of her face and she did as well.

"You have changed as well… The fatigue from all of this must be crushing you. The worry and fear shine through your face."

"This is nothing compared to how I feel right now. All of that is nothing… I finally found you." I looked around at the other Pokémon. "…and a few others I see. And Eevee is now a Flareon." I looked at Elise.

"We need to hurry back." She said with clear urgency.

"Why?"

"Three Pokémon, lake guardians they were called, told us in three days, Team Galactic will take them away!" Then a Lopunny joined us.

"But they said it will happen, and they will be taken. If any of us know it, you should know it best that the future can't be changed." I looked at the Pokémon who looked like a bunny and a human… somewhere in between? Then Elise turned quickly away from me and looked at the entrance… Crap I forgot about Mars.

"FINNALLY COME TO TAKE US? WRONG TIME GIRL!" She yelled at the girl. Elise charged a dark pulse and I ran in front of her just as she shot it. I closed my eyes, focused on my hand and chopped the air. When I opened my eyes, Elise had a shocked look on her face and the dark pulse was cut in two. I could feel my psychic powers charged up and flowing through me… but my head couldn't say the same. "…Joseph, who… how the?" She said in confusion. "You defended her?"

"She is not the same Mars you met…" I was trying to catch my breath. "…she… needs to tell… you her… story. Phew! That was so draining." Then Elise walked up to me and touched my forehead.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about what you just did. About both Mars and your… psychic powers." Then she looked up. "First let's get out of here."

"Don't attack Mars, she is one of us now." I said in her defense. I noticed Flareon and Luxray too. "That goes for you two… Come here!" I knelt down and both of them tackled me, licking me and cuddling with me. "I missed you two so much." I said.

"You missed us? Not nearly as much as we missed you!" Flareon said.

"I see you evolved. Sorry I couldn't be there… it was kind of important."

"Don't sweat it, its fine. So you found us, how do we get out of here?" Flareon asked. I stood up and thought for a minute…

"Elise, on a scale of one to ten, how strong can you teleport?" Elise pondered for a minute before realizing my idea.

"I get what you want to do… but where would we go?"

"Eterna city. We just continue one like nothing happened." I said.

"What about us?" The Glaceon said. "You just gonna leave us here?"

"Up to you. I won't force anything on you so what you want is what you get." I said walking up to Mars. I whispered in her ear. "They are still mad at you."

"I figured as much, but that is not why I'm here. Someone… is here to speak with you about… certain things." I was alarmed. Someone? A person followed me here?

"You talk to him at all?"

"No… but he is very shady." I nodded and turned to the Pokémon.

"We are going to head out so all of you who wish to join us, come forward." My three came forward and the other three just looked at each other. They conversed among themselves in silence.

"…should we go?"

"Flareon is going."

"So what? He shot us!"

"Elise and those two clearly trust him. I'm going." The Lopunny said stepping forward. I only have one spot left on my team so I tossed and empty pokeball to Mars. She protested.

"Oh no, this is your Pokémon."

"No, I have too many. This one's yours." I motioned for her to talk with the Lopunny and she walked up.

"Um… hi there, my name is… er… Mars. Would you like to join me?" She said shyly.

"Yes." The Pokémon said quickly. Mars couldn't understand like I could, but she understood enough. Mars nodded and Lopunny was engulfed in a red light before reseeding into the ball. She walked back and the two left conversed.

"She… she went?"

"I thought she was bluffing." The Glaceon said. She looked at the floor then sheepishly walked forward. "I… I want to join you." She raised her paw at me.

"I think she wants you Joseph, at least for now." Mars said.

"I only have one spot…"

"She wants to follow me." Flareon cut me off. I looked down and he was serious. "It's a long story, but trust me on this one." The Glaceon, clearly blushing at this point, nodded in approval.

"Alright then little girl." I said walking forward and knelling down. When I got to her level she flinched as I slowly pet her back. "I'm sorry for scaring you… I promise never again ok?"

"Promise?" she asked. I realized at that point just how young she must be.

"Promise." I said tapping her with a pokeball and watching her disappear into the pokeball. "Milotic, Mars is your trainer, because I know right now you hate me." The Milotic agreed and Mars engulfed it in a red light.

_Joseph, are you sure we can trust Mars of all people with these Pokémon? _Elise was very worried.

_I got my eye locked on her. She won't get far if she does try something._

_Are you sure? Because someone else is waiting outside._

_Oh right, someone else._

"Okay everyone, stay here for just a second. I'm going to see this guy for myself. Wait here."

_Maintain telepathy with me._

_Okay Joseph._

(Normal POV)

A tall man in a trench coat stood impatiently. He was waiting for Joseph to return so he could… talk with him.

_Man this better fall through or I will be pissed off._

Just then Joseph appeared through the back wall of the cave, clearly on alert.

"Can I help you sir?" Joseph said ready to jump him at any second. The man cleared his throat.

"I am looking for Joseph Marello… You are him I presume?"

"That depends, why on earth did you come out here to talk with me?" Joseph then communicated with Elise.

_Can you read his mind?_

_Yeah, and I hate what I see. He is looking for me._

"Just a friendly business offer. I came out here so it is quite the deal partner. Interested?" Joseph was thinking what to do… turn him down? Kill him here? Or bait him into thinking he is interested and then laying down justice.

"I'm guessing you are about to tell me what it is then?" Joseph said in an interested tone.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Elise screamed.

_I know who this guy is. He takes Pokémon and keeps them locked up for fights or… personal amusement. I know he has a stash of Pokémon… So I am going to ask you to roll with what I say. Trust me, he will not harm you._

_You… what?!_

_Just wait._

"Heh, I like your style… Well rumor has it you have a shiny Gardevoir with you…"

_There it is. Joseph, he said it. _Elise said.

_I ask you again, roll with what I am about to do._

_What?!_

"… and as you can imagine… female shiny Pokémon are very popular on the black market… How about I give you handsome amounts of cash for her, huh?"

_Joseph I swear if he…_

_He won't. I know what I am doing. Trust me._

_Will you actually sell me? I thought you were better than that!_

_Never. I have it all planned out, trust me._

"Oh… I see your edge… and I like it sir."

"Ah ha ha! I am happy to hear that friend. So… where is she now, may I see her?"

"But of course."

_Oh no, please don't make me do this._

_Please, for me._

_You owe me so much for going through with this. Promise me nothing will hurt me, please._

_I swear on my life._

_Okay… here I go._

Elise made her way to Joseph's side. She glared at him with fear and sorrow. The man walked around observing the Gardevoir, striking even more fear into her.

_I can't do it!_

_Shh… I am here, he won't hurt you._

"Oh good… Very nice grooming sir, you have a trophy here. How much do you want?" Joseph shook his head.

"I am not interested in money… perhaps I want to… trade Pokémon? I trust you have an arsenal behind you somewhere, am I right?" He smiled.

"Of course I do, I will teleport us there."

"Just give me a minute to gather my Pokémon?"

"Of course, be quick." Joseph nodded and he and Elise ran back down.

"Luxray, Flareon, return. Mars come with me." Joseph returned his Pokémon and put his hand on Elise's shoulder. "Thank you for that. He will not touch you at all."

"Okay, please don't let him take me!" She said in panic.

"I won't let him. I need to get Luna and Star."

"Star?" She asked.

"We caught a Vulpix. Follow me." The trio came back up.

"Oh? Is this a partner of yours?" The man said pointing at Mars.

"Yes, partners." Joseph winked at Mars who nodded. "I need a few things from outside, wait here please." I came to the WWPC and returned Star to her pokeball. Luna was confused and stood up.

"What is wrong? ELISE!" She smiled.

"Later Luna, return." Joseph said returning the Absol and gathering his bag. He figured if he left the tank here, he might come back someday and need it. They all gathered around the man who released an Espeon with something around its neck.

"Teleport us to base." The Espeon cried silently before nodding. Suddenly, they were in a forested area with a bunker in the center of the clearing. He led us into an underground area and then Joseph spoke to Elise.

_Tell Mars to leave and get the police. Please now!_

_Okay!_

"So where is this place sir?"

"Spring path partner, so secluded."

"Agreed." Joseph nodded at Mars who silently snuck out.

(Elise's POV)

We were led into a long hallway with cages on each side… I could hear the anguished cries of the Pokémon inside, one in particular caught my eye… A Ralts holding a Gallade and another Gardevoir sitting in the corner. She then looked up at me and started to loudly sob.

"HEY SHUT THE HELL UP!" The man yelled pressing a button on the cage. Next thing I know the door flies open and the man dragged the poor Pokémon out. "You know what happens to you if you scream… hehe… After this, your punishment will be horrible…" Joseph cringed and I was ready to kill this man on the spot. The Ralts was crying and eventually the Gardevoir said something to him.

"SHH! I can take it… but not you…" The Gardevoir said.

_Don't worry… I'll do it for you. _Joseph said. Now I understood his intentions.

"Sister, hold on!" I said. She shook her head.

"You aren't the first to come with good intentions… but you are all the same…" I didn't understand what she said.

"So, these Pokémon all from trainers or wild?"

"They are sorted; all here are from trainers, down there, wild. I am going to deal with this upstart." He grinned as he roughly dragged the Gardevoir into a room.

_His seconds are numbered, follow me and go with it._

"Do you mind if I join you with that?" Joseph lied, I knew. He was baiting him like he said he would.

"I love the way you think man… You want yours?" He asked pointing at Elise.

"Might as well, since she will be yours soon." He winked and slightly pulled out knife and dropped it again. Then he made his finger go across his neck. I nodded.

_So this will be hard… Throw yourself on the table and don't move a muscle._

_…ok…_

I did as I was told and looked into the face of the other Gardevoir. It had fear, anguish, and rage all over it.

"So how many times have you… you know, 'punished' her?"

"Ha! At least ten."

_Don't move. _

"Hm, well maybe ten is enough." He said. The Gardevoir's face changed into one of mystery.

"I don't understand?"

"You don't need to, because I do."

(Normal POV)

Joseph quickly pushed the man off the Gardevoir. The man tried punching him, but Joseph caught his hand and slashed his arm with his knife. Then he punched and kicked the man against the wall before letting him regain his balance.

"You are good, what is next man?" He said pulling out a pistol. "I am not going to die today, you are smart, I'll give you that." Joseph focused his mind on the pistol and pulled it with a motion of his hand, grabbing it with his other hand.

"Surprise." Then Joseph threw the gun across the room. "Elise; turn away, you too Gardevoir." Then the man tried hitting him with his good arm. Joseph ducked and stepped on his foot, causing his head to lean forward. Joseph turned the knife to face away from him and forced it partially into this throat, just enough to keep him alive a few seconds and pushed him against the wall.

"…be happy I am gifting you with death, because you deserve worse…" The man almost fell, but Joseph kept him up. "That Gardevoir you so desperately wanted just so happened to be the one I love. But your shitty greed blinded you didn't it?" The man was slowly fading out. "And now, you will atone for your sins." Joseph forced the whole knife in quickly and pulled it out, letting the man drop to the ground. Joseph spit on him in disgust. "Pig."

(Joseph's POV)

I felt bad for killing him, but his sins probably were so much, justice had to be brought this way.

"…is it over?" Elise asked covering her eyes.

"Yeah, help Gardevoir up." I said taking the man's hacksaw. The Gardevoir was still shocked at what just happened. I stood her up and took some water and cleaned her face. "Who was your trainer?"

"Gar? Garde… Gardevoir…" I can't understand her? "Garde… Gard. Voir."

"Elise, I can't understand her."

"Gard?" Elise said. What was happening?

"AH! ELISE I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" I was scared.

_Oh no… It means you strained your psychic power… You used it too much and some of your powers have been disabled. She said her trainer is probably long gone. She said she had black hair… and she was stolen from the girl at a young age, by the name of... _

"By the name of?" Elise was shocked at what the Gardevoir said.

_Marley._

_Impossible._

_No, she said it twice. The Gallade belonged to her sister, Mari._

No way. Those were their trainers… I completely forgot about those two. They had Pokémon taken from them, and now I want to return them.

"Keep her calm, I'm going to open the cages." I walked to the nearest cage and suddenly Luxray came out of her ball, eyes full of tears. She said nothing and just pawed at the dark cage I knelt down and saw four Pokémon in a corner and one on its side in the middle… another Luxray… and a bunch of Shinx were in the corner. I quickly slashed the lock open and Luxray guided the Shinx out while I took the Luxray back to Elise.

"A Luxray?" Now I understood them again, what joke is this?

"How good is your first aid?" I asked.

"Decent… I only read books about it." I was good enough for me. I took out both of our first aid kits.

"Fix them up until help arrives." Elise nodded and went about her business. I went to the next cage. This one had a Lopunny and three Buneary, the Lopunny was passed on the floor. Then I released Glaceon.

"Huh? What is this place?"

"A horrible place, please guide the Pokémon into the back where Elise is okay?"

"Okay… Little ones; follow me." One of the Buneary was shaking the Lopunny and I picked the Buneary and carried the Lopunny over my shoulder. I found a cut on her leg.

"Good luck." I said laying the Lopunny on the table. I let the Buneary go next to the Lopunny. It broke my heart to imagine what they went through in captivity… but now they can escape it. I heading to the next cage and found a lone Eevee crying and I let Flareon out. "Take this little one back there." He silently nodded and coaxed the Eevee to follow him. I moved to the next one, it was… something I've never seen before.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME OR MOM!" It was a tiny fox-like Pokémon next to a larger Pokémon that was hurt.

"You are free now, the person can never harm you again."

"R-really?" it asked. I nodded and released Star.

"Star, please take this one to the back with Elise, I'll bring this bigger one." The tiny Pokémon slowly followed the Vulpix.

"Don't worry… He is kind." Star said walking back with the tiny Pokémon. I picked the large one up and it was about the size of a human with a massive red hair cloud, for lack of a better term, going down its back. Elise just finished bandaging the Gardevoir and was now working on the Lopunny. I laid where the Gardevoir was and she tapped my shoulder.

"Thank you for saving us… We owe you everything."

"I know your trainers; you will repay me by reuniting with them."

"Oh! Thank you so much!"

"Of course." I headed out to the last cage owned by trainers… It had a lone Absol inside and it was crying silently into its paws. I broke the lock and released Luna. She stood silently as she probably felt the sadness. "Take it to the back with Elise… please."

"This is why I joined you." She said comforting the Absol. The two made its way back and then I remember one more trainer cage. I knelt down and quickly broke the lock. Then a Gardevoir walked in and picked up the Gallade while I picked up the Ralts. I was silent as I set her on the table. Then I heard sirens outside and Elise motioned for me to go. I ran out and saw three medivac landing. I waved my hands and they all set down.

"IN HERE! IN HERE!" I said. Officer Jenny came up to me.

"Good job Joseph, and it's good to see you again. Thanks for finding this place, we will take the wild Pokémon back to their homes."

"Thank you, I wish to take three Pokémon with me. I know their trainers and I want to deliver them myself."

"Of course, good luck."

**Last chapter of this story, continuation will be made.**


End file.
